Unexpected Guardian
by freelancechik21
Summary: Serena Tsukino thought Matt was the most adorable male to come into her agency in years.And when the towheaded tyke’s mother suddenly disappeared, Serena found herself his unexpected guardian. But then Darien Shields showed up to claim his longlost nephew
1. Prologue

Unexpected Guardian

Summary: Serena Tsukino thought Matt was the most adorable male to come into her agency in years. And when the towheaded tyke's mother suddenly disappeared, Serena found herself his unexpected guardian. But then Darien Shields showed up to claim his long-lost nephew and barged right into Serena's life. The ruggedly handsome man had the most amazing eyes—and more charm than was legal. Serena wasn't sure if Darien was Prince Charming or the devil in disguise! But Matt like him, and soon the little matchmaker had Serena convinced she had lost her heart…and Darien had found it.

A/N: this is a Kam&Kaci production; comes to you from me and my sis…Gotta thank my sis for writing that summary, cuz god knows I never would have come up with one. Secondly, in order for this to work, Darien and Seiya are brothers… I kno it seems a little off, but hey it'll work out…trust me. Other people will be making appearances in this story…just keep a lookout.

* * *

Prologue 

Darien Shields would always remember what he was doing on the day Mina Clark disappeared.

The day began uneventfully enough. Darien arose early even though he'd gotten in late the night before. He led an active social life, but that never interfered with business.

He went to his office, high up in the York Building with a breathtaking view of the San Francisco waterfront. It would have been a distraction to most people, but not with Darien. His desk was piled high with work, and he had the usual board meetings and conferences scheduled.

His secretary hovered in the doorway for a moment before he noticed her. Lita Kino was a happily married woman, but she could still appreciate a superior male when she saw one. And Darien was definitely that. His patrician profile could have graced an old Roman coin—straight nose, high cheekbones and a firm jaw. He even had the autocratic expression of one of the emperors of old, but the expensive suit draped over his impressive frame placed him in the twenty-first century.

When he glanced up, his secretary said, "There's a woman named Mina Clark on the phone. She insists on speaking to you. I asked her what it was about, but she wouldn't tell me. She says it's personal."

"I don't know anybody by that name. She's probably selling something," he said dismissively. "Get rid of her."

"I tried, but she was very persistent. She said she has something important to tell you and this might be the last chance she'll get."

Darien frowned. "It's some kind of sales gimmick, no doubt. I'll take care of it." He reached for the phone. "Darien Shields here. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, it's about your brother, Seiya," a soft voice said. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

A muscle twitched at the edge of Darien's square jaw. "You've seen my brother? Where is he? Did he tell you to call me?"

"I wish there was some easy way to tell you this, but there isn't. He's…he died two days ago."

Darien gripped the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mina Clark. I guess I'm your sister-in-law. Seiya and I were married five years ago."

"Now I know you're lying," Darien said harshly. "My brother's name is Seiya Shields."

"I didn't know that when I married him. Seiya had been in some kind of trouble and he changed his name. He didn't tell me his real name until we were married. He used to talk about you and your mother, though. I think he missed you both very much," she said softly.

"That's a very touching story, but hardly believable. How gullible do you think I am? You could easily have found out I have a brother named Seiya, who left town years ago. Why don't you get to the bottom line and tell me what you really want?"

"Nothing! I called to tell you about Seiya because he would have wanted me to." She hesitated for a moment. "And another reason, too. We have a son named Seiya. Junior. We—I call Matt. He's four years old."

"Now we're really getting someplace." Darien's expression was cynical. "This child is supposed to be my long-lost nephew, and you need money to take care of him."

"No, I don't want anything. I can't blame you for being suspicious, but I'm not trying to extort money from you. I just wanted to tell you about your brother. I'm sorry it has to be over the phone. I know this is very sad for you, and I thought you might like to ask me some questions and to have the signet ring he always wore. But certain things have made it impossible to me, so this will have to be our only contact. Seiya did something foolish and I'm afraid that—" She paused before continuing. "Matt and I are going away. I only told you about him because you're all the family he has. If anything should happen to me, I'd like you to take care of him."

"What do you think might happen?"

"Nothing, I hope. But just in case it does, please take care of Matt. No matter what arguments you and your brother had, Matt is his son, your nephew."

Darien was silent for a long moment. "I'm not saying I believe your story, but I'm willing to keep an open mind. If you don't want to come to the office, I'll meet you somewhere."

"No, there isn't any time. I'm sorry you had to find out about Seiya cruelly. Try to remember him with love, the way I will," she said in a choked voice. "Goodbye, Mr. Shields."

"Wait! Don't hang up!" It was too late. The line went dead.

Darien sat motionless at his desk for long minutes. Was it possible that the woman was telling the truth? If so, then Seiya was dead. A sharp pain slashed through him at the thought. That's the way she wanted him to react, he told himself. These con artists played on people's emotions. And yet…she knew about Seiya's signet, the ring Darien had never know him to take off.

That was hardly conclusive. Darien thought impatiently. It wasn't even imaginative. Thousands of men wore signet rings. She had to be pulling some kind of scam and this was the opening gambit. Her next phone call would set the hook more firmly, and then she'd ask for money. That had to be it.

He walked over to the window to gaze out the Golden Gate Bridge, a bright span between the dark clouds overhead and the rough water below. Mina—if that was truly her name—hadn't offered any real proof to support her outrageous story, so why was he letting it upset him? If she thought she'd snared herself a pigeon, she was in for a rude awakening.

Darien's jaw set and he strode over to his desk. Switching on the intercom he said, "Get me Commissioner Franklin on the phone. And bring be the file on Concepts Oil. I'm having lunch with their CEO at the Pacific Union Club today and I want to have my facts straight."

His momentary uneasiness was put to rest. Darien was once more in charge.

* * *

And this is only the beginning… tell me, or us rather, what you think so far…I know its not much to go on considering it is only a prologue…but im still interested to here youre take on it..thanx: Kaci 


	2. Chapter One

OK…I got the prologue up…now for the next chapter, so here it is

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Serena Tsukino was talking on the phone when a young woman and a small boy entered the Jet Away Travel Agency.

"I'll be right with you," Serena said.

The woman waited impatiently, not even glancing at the colorful posters depicting glamorous vacations spots. It was the small boy who was attracted to them. He was a beautiful child, with blue eyes and short golden brownish-blonde hair, almost the same color as the teddy bear in his arms.

"Is that where we're going, Mommy?" he asked eagerly, pointing to a poster of a sun-drenched Caribbean island. "I like it. It's pretty."

"Yes, it is, sweetie." The woman's tight mouth relaxed. "Maybe we'll go there some day, but not this trip."

Serena concluded her call. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Serena Tsukino. How may I help you?"

"We're going to London, just Mommy and me." The little boy answered before his mother had a chance.

"That's very exciting." Serena smiled at him. "You'll have lots of fun. Have you ever been there before?"

"Can we get on with this?" the woman interrupted. "I'm in rather a hurry."

"Of course. What can I do for you?" Serena's businesslike tone didn't betray her curiosity.

The woman wasn't a typical Jet Away client. Most people were filled with enthusiasm at the prospect of a trip to Europe. They couldn't wait to discuss their travel destinations and what they wanted to see when they got there. The difficulty was pinning them down to the subject of departure dates and hotel reservations. This woman acted as if she was doing a necessary chore, like picking up the laundry or going to the grocery store.

"I need plane tickets to London," she said.

Serena indicated the chair on the other side of her desk. "Please have a seat while I jot down some information for our files." She picked up a pencil. "May I have your name and address?"

"My name is Mina Clark and this is my son, Matt." Without giving her address she said, "We'll need two tickets."

"No, _three_, Mommy. Don't forget Teddy." He held up the stuffed bear to show Serena. "He's my friend."

"Please, Matt, let Mommy finish here." Mina's curt tone softened when she spoke to her son.

"He's an adorable child," Serena said. "How old are you Matt?"

"I'm four." He held up four dimpled fingers.

"Would you like to look at some pictures while I talk to your mommy?" She led him over to a chair next to an end table piled with magazines and travel brochures.

After Matt was happily occupied, Serena said to his mother, "Now then, what date would you like to leave?"

"Right away," Mina answered. "Tonight, if possible."

"I'll see if anything is available." Serena tapped some keys on the computer. "I must warn you that if I do get you seats, it's going to be quite expensive. The cheaper fares always require an advance purchase."

"It doesn't matter. I want to go first class."

"That might make it even harder on such short notice. First-class seats are very limited."

"Are you telling me you can't get me out of San Francisco?" Mina's voice was shrill. "You're a travel agent, aren't you? Isn't that what you do?"

Serena was startled by the woman's sudden loss of control. What was the urgency about getting to London? The illness of a loved one—or perhaps something even worse? That would account for the tension she seemed to be under.

"Do you have a special reason for wanting to get to London?" Serena asked slowly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Mina answered tautly.

"I only asked because the airline might make an extra effort if it was an emergency."

Matt had picked up the panic in his mother's voice. He came over to lean against her and look searchingly into her face. "Is something wrong, Mommy?"

"Not a thing, sweetie." She hugged him. "Go back to your picture books and I'll be through here in a few minutes. Then we'll go and get an ice-cream cone. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" His cherubic face lit up.

Mina gave Serena a tentative smile. "I'm sorry if I sounded impatient. It's going to be a long trip for Matt and I just want to get it over with."

"I understand. Traveling with a small child is never easy." Serena looked at the computer screen. "There's nothing available tonight, but I can get you on a flight that leaves San Francisco at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Unfortunately you'll arrive in London in the middle of the night, because of the time change. Do you want to do that?"

"I suppose I have no choice."

"You could wait for an evening flight tomorrow and fly all night. It might be easier on Matt. He could sleep most of the way."

"No, I have to leave immediately. I'll take the nine o'clock in the morning."

"All right, now when do you want to return?"

"I haven't really decided. Perhaps I'd better buy on-way tickets," Mina said causally.

"It will be a great deal more expensive in the long run. I could write you two open-ended tickets. That means all you'll have to do is call the airline office in London and request seats when you decide to come home."

"No, I think it will be simpler to make my own arrangements from there." Before Serena could try to change her mind, she said, "If you'll tell me the amount, I'll pay you."

Serena shrugged. Evidently money was no object. "Whatever you prefer. Would you like me to make hotel reservations, for you?"

"No, I…uh…we'll be staying with friends."

Serena didn't believe it for a minute. The woman's hesitation indicated she was lying. Why? Serena couldn't help being curious, but it wasn't any of her business.

After being told the sizable cost for the airline tickets, Mina said, "I'll have to go to the bank."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be happy to put it on your credit card. Or you could give me a check. I'm sure you have proper identification.," Serena said tactfully.

"I prefer to pay cash." Mina rose and turned toward the door. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "It's raining and I didn't bring an umbrella."

"I left mine at home, too. It was supposed to clear today." Serena said.

"I'm not worried about myself, it's Matt. He's just getting over a cold."

"No problem, you can leave him here with me."

"I couldn't do that," Mina said firmly.

"He won't be any trouble," Serena assured her. "Matt and I will get along just fine. Won't we?" she asked the child.

He wasn't so sure. "I want to go with you Mommy."

Mina hesitated, clearly reluctant to leave her son but concerned about his well-being. "You'll get pretty wet if you come with me. Maybe you would be better off here. I won't be gone long, sweetie."

Serena took some colored pencils out of a cup and held them out to the little boy. "If you stay here you can draw pictures and we'll put them up on the wall."

He let go of his mother's hand and came over to the desk. "Do you have a gold one? That's my favorite."

Mina looked at Serena gratefully. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No problem, take all the time you need. I'll take care of Matt."

After his initial objection to being left behind, Matt was perfectly happy with Serena. He sat across the desk from her, filling sheets of paper with stick figures and a lopsided square topped by a peaked roof and chimney.

"That's my playschool," he explained. "And this is Billy and Rini, my friends. And this is Ms. Meioh's cat. She's our teacher."

"It must be a very nice school." Serena smiled at the look of absorption on his angelic face.

"Yes," he answered, starting to draw a larger figure. "This is Mommy. She took me to the movies and then we had dinner in a restaurant. I liked that."

"Did your daddy have dinner with you, too?"

"No."

Serena regretted her innocent question. Perhaps his mother and father were separated or divorced.

"Sometimes Daddy makes Mommy cry," Matt remarked unexpectedly.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to," Serena said. "Why don't you draw me a picture of Ms. Meioh's cat?" she asked, to distract him. "What color is he?"

"It's a girl cat. But I can't draw her because I don't have an orange pencil. That's what color she is."

"I'll show you a little trick I learned when I was your age. First you color with a red pencil, then you draw over it with a yellow pencil. See? Now you have orange."

"Cool. I wanna do that!" Matt exclaimed delightedly.

When he eventually tired of drawing, Serena gave him a box of paper clips to play with and showed him how to make a chain. It was intricate work for small fingers and kept him busy for quite a while. She was able to take care of business almost as if he weren't there.

One of the many phone calls to the office was from Raye Hino. She was the travel agent Serena had hired when her former partner, Amy, left to get married.

"How are you getting along without me?" Raye asked. "I feel terrible about leaving you there to cope all alone."

"Hey, don't worry, everything's running smoothly. I can see you got your new phone connected," Serena commented. Raye was moving into a new apartment and she'd needed the day off to wait for her utilities to be turned on.

"Yea, the guy just left. The gas and electric people were here, too. That's why I'm calling. I can come in now, if you need me."

Serena glanced at her watch. "Nah. Don't bother, it's almost quitting time anyway. I'll see you in the morning."

She hung up, frowning. The time had passed so quickly that she hadn't realized how long Mina had been gone. The banks were closed now. What could have happened to her?

"I want an ice-cream cone," Matt said. "Mommy said she was gonna buy me one. When is my mommy coming back?"

"She'll be here soon," Serena said reassuringly. "How would you like a cookie?"

"What kind? I don't like coconut."

"I think these are chocolate chip. Let's find out." She led him to the small area they'd converted into a lunchroom. "Yep, they're chocolate chip. Would you like one?"

"Okay." He gave her a sunny smile. "But when Mommy get here I still want an ice-cream cone."

Serena was grateful for the distraction. She didn't want Matt to start clamoring for his mother. He'd been so good up until now.

As the minutes inched by, Serena became more and more uneasy. Finally she called her friend Amy.

"You mean, the woman just dumped her child on you and took off?" Amy exclaimed, after Serena had explained the situation.

"No, I'm sure she wouldn't do a thing like that. She seemed like a very devoted mother." Serena slanted a glance at Matt and lowered her voice. "I'm worried that something might have happened to her."

"Like an accident, you mean? Then you'd better call the police."

"I'd rather not do that. It could make things awkward if she just got delayed somehow."

"Doing what? The banks are closed by now. You said that's where she told you she was going, although it sounds suspicious to me. Why would she want to pay for her tickets in cash? What's wrong with a credit card? That's what everybody else uses, especially for such a large expenditure."

"I got the impression that she's running away from something, maybe an abusive husband. If she used a credit card, he'd know where to find her."

"What a bummer!"

"Yea, she was totally stressed out. She got very upset when I told her I couldn't get her on a plane tonight. I thought it was strange, but it makes sense if he's right on her tail."

"You think he caught up with her?" Amy asked slowly.

"I don't know what to think. I only know she wouldn't abandon her son. If you'd seen how gentle and loving she was with him, you'd agree with me."

"Then you have to call the police."

Serena hesitated. "I'd hate to overreact. Maybe she has a reasonable explanation for being gone so long. I don't want to make even more trouble for her."

"Well, it's up to you. You're the one who's stuck with the boy."

"I don't mind that part of it. He's a cute child, so well adjusted. Whatever Mina's problems are, she hasn't let them affect Matt."

"I hope everything turns out all right. Let me know. I'm really interested."

"I'll call you," Serena promised. "With all that's going, I forgot to ask how you're feeling."

Amy was pregnant. That was the reason she hadn't returned to the agency after her marriage. Both Amy and her husband were ecstatic about the baby.

"I feel wonderful! I keep telling Alan that, but he treats me like a fragile piece of china. He won't let me lift a finger around here."

"If you're looking for sympathy, forget it!"

"I wasn't. Alan is the dearest man in the whole world, and I know how lucky I am," Amy said softly. "I only hope you find someone just as wonderful."

"That makes two of us, but my love life isn't very promising right now. There isn't a keeper in the bunch."

"I felt the same way until I met Alan. You'll meet somebody when you least expect to."

"I'll take your word for it," Serena replied. "Right now I have other things on my mind."

Serena became increasingly concerned as time passed and Mina didn't return. Matt was starting get anxious, too. He wouldn't accept her assurances for much longer.

Finally Serena knew she had to call the police.

* * *

hmmm...see that little grayish-purplish button down there...yea, you kno what to do...jk...always interested in what you guys have to say...:Kaci&Kam 

**Kam**: Hey Kaci...

**Kaci**:Yea?

**Kam**: why does youre name go first...i'm older

**Kaci**: so...its my account we're using

**Kam**: oh...fair enough...

**Kaci**: w/e...lets just get to work on ch. 2 alright...oh and youre typing

**Kam**: _SO NOT KOOL!_


	3. Chapter Two

Yea….i just finished typing the technical first chapter, realized I had no HW and no work so I'm typing the second one too….here it is

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She began to have misgivings when the squad car pulled up in front of the travel office and two uniformed men got out. They were both large and imposing, although not intentionally. Their manner was polite. Only a hint of admiration was visible as they gazed at Serena's long, shining blonde hair and thickly lashed blue eyes. The younger policeman was especially careful to appear professional.

"I'm Officer Sapphire," he introduced himself. "And this is my partner, Officer Diamond. You reported an abandoned child?"

"His mother left him with me," Serena said carefully. "I didn't say she abandoned him."

"How long has she been gone?"

"She'd left to go to the bank a couple of hours ago and she hasn't returned."

The two officers exchanged a glance. "Was she carrying a large amount of money?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know. She did intend to draw some out. Do you think she could have been mugged?"

Matt sensed something was wrong. His happy smile had vanished, replaced by an anxious expression. "Where's Mommy? I want to go home now."

"In a little while." Serena tried to soothe his budding fears. "I just have to talk to these nice men for a few minutes."

It was difficult to explain what had happened, with Matt listening to every word. He stayed by her side, refusing all her attempts to send him into the inner office to play.

"You said you'd never seen the woman before," Officer Diamond said. "How did she happen to come here?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just picked our agency out of the phone book."

"Did she give you her address?"

"No. I asked her, but we started to talk about airline schedules and she never did give it to me."

Sapphire looked at Matt. "Do you know where you live buddy?"

"Uh-huh." The child nodded. "In a great big house with lots of rooms. It has a restaurant where me and Mommy have dinner and there's a little store that sells candy bars and stuff, only it doesn't have any door."

"It sounds like he's describing a hotel," Diamond remarked to his partner.

"Do you know the name of the house?" Sapphire asked Matt.

"No."

"How about your daddy's name?"

"It's Seiya. Mommy calls him that, but I call him Daddy."

"Do you happen to know his telephone number or where he works?"

When the little boy shook his head, Sapphire said to Serena, "We'll try to track down the hotel where he and his mother were staying. If she has any relatives, they'll have to be notified."

"You agree with me, don't you?" Serena asked. "Mrs. Clark didn't desert her child."

"It's too soon to say, ma'am. We'll investigate all the possibilities." The other officer flipped a page of his notebook. "Can you give us a description of her?"

Matt tugged on Serena's sleeve. "You said Mommy was coming back soon. Where is she? I want to see her _now_!" Tears were starting to gather in his big blue eyes.

This was what Serena was afraid of. How could she reassure him, when she didn't have any answers?

Officer Diamond tried to do it for her. He hunkered down in front of the boy, but even then towered over the child. Matt shrank back and pressed against Serena.

"How would you like to go for a ride in a real police car, buddy?" Diamond asked in a coaxing tone. "As soon as we're through talking to this lady, we'll give you a ride to the police station. Won't that be fun?"

Serena gave the man a startled look. "You can't take a four-year-old to the police station! That's no place for a child."

"What do you suggest we do with him then? You're the one who called us."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd take him away."

"We don't have any other choice. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"That's a matter of opinion," Serena snapped. "He can stay with me until you find out what happened to his mother."

"We can't let him do that," Sapphire said. "We have to take him into custody."

"You're talking as if he's a criminal!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounds. Believe me, he'll be well taken care of."

"By whom?" she demanded.

"Children's Services will see that the boy is all right." Diamond's soothing tone was the same he'd used on Matt.

"I'm sure they're very competent, but I told Mrs. Clark I'd take care of her son until she returned. That makes me responsible for him. All I want you to do is find her."

"We're going to do our best, but we still have to take the boy," Sapphire insisted. "He'll be placed in protective custody for now. If or when we find his mother, she'll have to convince the court that she's fit to take care of him."

Serena was aghast at what she'd set in motion. The two policemen were only following procedure, but Matt's whole life would change. He'd seemed such a happy, secure child. Now he'd be placed with strangers, taken away from everything that was familiar to him. Ti was bound to leave a mark on him.

"Can we finish up her ma'am?" Sapphire asked with a touch of impatience. "You were going to give us a description of the missing person."

That sounded so impersonal. As if Mina were just a statistic, instead of a loving mother in some kind of trouble. Serena knew she couldn't stop the policemen from taking Matt. They'd do it forcibly, if necessary, and that would be even more traumatic for the child. Her mind raced, looking for some way to persuade them to change their minds. And then she thought of one.

"I'll give you Mrs. Clark's description in a minute," she said. "First I have to make a phone call."

"I don't like this any better than you do," Diamond said mildly. "But it will be better all around if we get it over with."

"I know you're right, but I really do have to make a call. I was so busy with Matt all afternoon that I didn't have time for anything else. I have to phone a client before he leaves his office." Without waiting for the men to object, Serena went into her private office with Matt trailing close behind.

She tapped out a number and waited breathlessly for her friend Amy's husband to answer. Alan Williams was a very important man in San Francisco. He knew a lot of influential people. If anyone could help her, it was Alan.

"Thank god you're still there!" she exclaimed when he came on the line. "It's Serena, and I really need your help."

"Of course, Ser. What's the problem?"

She explained hurriedly, lowering her voice so the men in the other room wouldn't hear. "You know all kinds of people. Is there anyone who can convince the police to let me take Matt home with me tonight?"

"I suppose so, but have you thought this through?" he asked slowly. "There's no telling how long it might take them to find his mother."

"I'm not worried about that. He's no trouble."

"It sounds like you're getting very involved here. You can't become too attached to this child," Alan warned. "Even if the worst happens and his mother never shows up, he undoubtedly has relatives who would claim him."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I now I can't keep him permanently, but I can spare him a lot of misery. Matt is a scared little boy. He won't understand why two bit, strange men want to take him away. Just imagine how frightened he'll be when they take him to some impersonal place and dump him with more strangers."

"It isn't a happy situation," Alan admitted.

"Exactly! And it's so unnecessary. He's comfortable with me, so why not let me keep him temporarily? What if his mother shows up in the morning with some explanation we haven't thought of? The poor kid will have been traumatized for nothing."

"I wish I had your optimism about his mother. I don't like the sound of all of this."

"But you have to admit it's a possibility," Serena insisted.

"I suppose anything is possible," Alan agreed grudgingly.

"Will you help me then?"

"I guess I could call the police commissioner. I play tennis with him."

Serena laughed delightedly. "You can't go much higher that that. I knew you could help me!"

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll tell what you told me. Can you stall the two cops for a short time while I get in touch with Taiki?"

"Don't worry, I'll manage."

As soon as she hung up, Serena dialed another number. She really did have business calls to make, although they weren't as pressing as she'd indicated. It was a practical way to gain precious minutes.

The two officers didn't have unlimited patience. They paced the outer office, looking with disinterest at the travel posters on the wall. Finally Sapphire came to stand in the doorway.

"We have to finish up her, Miss Tsukino," he said in a firm tone of voice.

"Of course. I'll be right with you." Serena decided not to push her luck. She concluded her call and joined him in the outer office. "I'm really sorry, but you can't get some people off the phone. Of course, it's understandable. They have a lot of questions about their trip."

He brushed that aside. "You were going to give us a description of the missing woman." He looked at his notebook. "Mina Clark?"

"Yes. Well, let me see. He hair is a little lighter than Matt's and she's very attractive. She was wearing a designer suit that was gorgeous, especially on somebody with her figure. The suit was a khaki and white pinstriped with a shapely cutaway jacket and straight, flat front styled pants. Uh…a notched-collar jacket with four buttons ,single chest pockets." Serena threw in every detail she could think of, to stall for time. She was about to add more, when Sapphire interrupted her.

"About how old would you say she was and what color were her eyes?"

"She had on dark glasses, so I don't know what color her eyes were."

"She didn't take them off inside?"

"No, but that isn't unusual. Some people are very sensitive to light. On woman I know—"

"How tall was she and how old?" Sapphire asked doggedly.

"About twenty-five, I'd guess, and basically my height."

After a few more questions he put away his notebook. "Okay, that does it. If you think of anything else you can call Officer Diamond or myself." He held out a card. "We'll take the boy now."

Drew Shepard, the daily _Tribune's_ crime reporter, was idly shooting breeze with the desk sergeant at the station house. It was a quiet night and they had plenty of time to discuss the basketball scores and speculate about who would win the division championships.

"Well, I guess I'd better nose around somewhere," Shepard remarked finally. "I'm not going to get a story around here tonight."

"Doesn't look that way," Brad Holdenford, the sergeant, answered. "Unless you want to write about that woman who left her kid in the travel agency."

"Give me a break! That's a television plot, not a news story."

"Sorry, but we're fresh out of serial murderers tonight," Brad said dryly.

"I'll settle for less," the reporter said, starting for the door. "Let me know if anybody comes in to report seeing a UFO or Elvis."

"I thought you wanted an _unusual_ story." Brad chuckled as the phone rang.

Drew paused at the door when the other man's tone of voice changed. The sergeant also sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes, _sir_, Commissioner," he said. "What can I do for you?" After listening for a few minutes he shuffled some papers around on his desk until he found the right one. "Officers Sapphire and Diamond went out on that call. It was half an hour ago, though. They might be on their way back now with the boy. That's standard procedure in a case of child aband—" The sergeant sat up even straighter as he was cut off in midsentence. "Yes, sir, I understand. I'll get in touch with them right away."

Drew drifted back to the desk, looking curious. "What's going down? Was that the police commissioner you were talking to?"

"Yea, just what I need! He's taking a personal interest in the kid who was left at the travel agency. He wants us to keep hands off." Brad was rapidly punching out a pager number.

"What's his connection?"

"I wasn't about to ask him, but you can bet this is no ordinary kid."

The reporter's interest quickened. "Maybe there's a story here, after all. I'll pick up a photographer and get over there." He glanced at his watch. "Hot damn! There's time to make the morning edition."

"You didn't hear anything from me," Brad warned, before speaking rapidly into the phone. "Sapphire? I'm glad I caught you. Here's what I want you to do."

Back at Jet Away's office, Serena was trying to reason with the two policemen.

"Please, Miss Tsukino. I know you don't want to upset the boy, so don't make us carry him out of here," Officer Diamond said patiently.

"No! I don't want to go with them," Matt howled, clutching Serena tightly. "Don't let them take me!"

She spoke soothingly to him while shooting an indignant glance at the policeman. "This is all so unnecessary. If you would just call the police commissioner as I asked, he'd tell you it's all right for Matt to stay with me."

"We're just street cops, lady. We don't know the commissioner personally," Sapphire drawled.

"I'm not asking you to invite him over for dinner," she snapped. "Just make the damn call!"

Serena as about to lose the argument when Officer Sapphire pager beeped. While he was on his cell with his precinct, two men came through the front door. Drew Shepard and his photographer, a young girl named Lizzie.

"That must be the kid," Drew said, and Lizzie snapped a rapid succession of flash photos.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena exclaimed angrily. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Instead of answering her question, the reporter fired several staccato ones of his own. "What's your connection with the police commissioner? Are you or he any relation to the boy? How long has his mother been missing?"

"I don't know who you are, but—" she began indignantly.

"Drew Shepard of the _Tribune_. Why did this—" he paused to look at his notes "—Mina Clark leave her kid with you? Where's the father? Who _is_ the father?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing," Serena protested, with a sinking heart. This whole thing was mushrooming out of control. Without ever meaning to, she'd gotten poor Mina into a mountain of trouble. "Matt's mother will be back for him. She's just unavoidably delayed."

"Then why did you call the police?"

"It was a mistake," Serena answered carefully. "I was concerned ad I overreacted."

"So, you've heard from his mother? You know where she is?"

"Well, not exactly, but—" She took a deep breath. "It's a private matter and I'd prefer not to discuss it. With you please leave now?"

"Do you suggest foul play? Is that why the commissioner is taking an interest? Who _is_ Mina Clark, anyway?"

Serena turned to the two officers, who had their heads together conferring in low tones. "Will you please ask these two to leave?"

After exchanging a few more words, the policemen came over to join her. They nodded to the two other people, whom then evidently knew.

"We just got authorization for you to keep the boy, Miss Tsukino," Sapphire said. "Children's Services will be contacting you, but he can stay with you for now."

"Thank god!" she exclaimed.

"No hard feelings, I hope. We were only doing our job. Just between you and me, I'm glad it turned out the way it did." Sapphire's official manner relaxed and he gave her a friendly smile.

"You'll keep looking for Matt's mother?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Count on it. And we'll let you know as soon as we find out anything. Why don't you take the boy and go home now? We'll call you if anything turns up."

Drew Shepard had been listening and taking notes. Suddenly he said, "Look this way, Miss Tsukino."

She complied automatically and a flashbulb went off, dazzling her.

As Serena exclaimed in annoyance, Diamond said, "Come on, you two, give the lady a break." He and his partner urged the brother-sister team out of the door.

It seemed very quiet in the office after they had all left. Matt knuckled the tears out of his eyes with a small fist. "I don't like them. I'm glad they went away."

"I am too, sweetie." Serena hugged him close. "C'mon, let's go home and have some dinner."

"No, I have to wait here for my mommy."

It took all of Serena's ingenuity to convince him that his mother would want him to stay with her, but she finally succeeded.

"But she'll come for me tomorrow, won't she?" he asked anxiously.

"We'll get up bright and early and come back here," Serena promised, evading the issue.

There was no point in telling him the truth and upsetting him all over again. Things looked grim right now, but who knew what tomorrow might bring? She as determined to keep a good thought.

* * *

**Kam**: Whew…that was too much 

**Kaci: **maybe, but totally worth it wouldn't you say sis

**Kam**: I couldn't agree more…you ready to type the next chap…

**Kaci: **yea about that…i—I umm..

**Kam:**I don't think so…its your turn

**Kaci:** I'm on it…


	4. Chapter Three

Hi guys…we're back duck at thrown projectiles…we'd like to apologize for the major delay with the story, but we've been super busy. Okay that's a lie, we've just been enjoying our summer break and we continued to put off getting back to the story…anyway we'll try not to anymore. We gotta thank our cousin charisse for sittin us down and forcing us to get back to work. We luv ya Reese. Ok people so here it is….

Another thing… first thanks to chibi j, we thought as much but thanks for reaffirming the info for us…secondly, I'm not sure how many times we have replied to pm's on this topic but allow us to clear up everything rite here and now…lol. Kam and I are identical twins, with Kam in the lead with like 4 mins. we do get along for the most part, but i mean c'mon lets get real here we're nearly 20. there will be some aruging.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Darien had put in a busy day and a stimulating evening. By the time he arose the next morning, Mina and her disturbing story were just a vague, unpleasant memory.

He showered and dressed rapidly before going into the kitchen of his penthouse apartment to pour himself a cup of coffee. He rarely used the kitchen for anything else.

While standing at the counter, he opened the morning newspaper to scan the headlines and leaf quickly through the front section. He glanced in passing at a picture of a small boy on the third page, then his eyes swung back as the name in the heading registered: Police Seek Missing Mother, Mina Clark.

The accompanying article told how a little boy had been left at a local travel agency by his mother, who hadn't returned to claim him. The police refused to speculate about whether it was a case of child abandonment or if the mother, Mina Clark, had met with foul play. They were asking anyone who had information about her disappearance to please contact the police.

Darien's eyes were bleak. If that part of Mina's story was true—that she was afraid something might happen to her—then there was a distinct possibility that the rest of her story was also true. It was hard to accept the fact that his brother could be dead. Darien faced the sobering thought for long, saddening minutes. Then his expression hardened. One thing was sure, he was damn well going to find out what happened.

Serena went to her office early the next morning, in case Mina reappeared—or at least tried to contact her. Someone was indeed waiting for her, but it was a man rather than a woman.

Darien's tall, broad-shouldered frame made him formidable looking at any time, and the scowl on his face added to her uneasiness. Serena instinctively put her arm around Matt.

"If you're waiting to get into the travel agency, I'm sorry but we won't open for another hour," she said.

Darien ignored her. He was staring at Matt with a mixture of emotions. "So you're Seiya's son," he said softly.

"I assume you saw his picture in the paper this morning," Serena said. "Do you know something about his mother?"

"No, but I knew his father. He was my brother." Darien hunkered down in front of Matt, gazing at him poignantly. "You look like our dad."

Matt showed no sign of recognition. He leaned against Serena, intimidated by yet another big man.

"I'm not doubting you, Mr. Clark, but—" she began.

"It's Shields, not Clark. Darien Shields. My brother evidently changed his name when he left town years ago."

"_Evidently_? Don't you know?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't. It's a long story, and it doesn't concern you."

"That's where you're wrong!" Her sapphire eyes flashed dangerously. "Everything about Matt concerns me."

"According to the article in the paper, you're a complete stranger to the boy. I'm grateful to you for keeping him, but I'll take over now."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm turning this child over to you! You show up out of nowhere and claim to be his uncle, but it's obvious that Matt doesn't know you. I have no idea what kind of game you're playing, but you won't get away with it. Leave us alone or I'll call the police."

People were hurrying by on their way to work. Some of them slowed to look curiously at the angry couple and small troubled child.

One man stopped and said, "Hey, isn't that the kid whose picture was in the paper this morning?"

As people started to gather, Matt tugged on Serena's hand. "I want Mommy. You told me she'd be here."

"Did they find his mother yet?" a woman asked.

"Must we stand out here on the sidewalk like a sideshow at the circus?" Darien asked impatiently. "Hasn't the child been through enough?"

Serena wasn't wild about letting him into the office, where they'd be alone. But all the curious attention was upsetting Matt, and Darien clearly didn't intend to leave without further argument. She reluctantly brought out her key and opened the door.

When they were inside, Serena tried to hide her trepidation. Darien seemed to fill the room. She'd be physically powerless against him, if the situation turned sticky.

He didn't look like a common thug. His suit was custom-made and he patronized an expensive barber. Still, you could never tell. His firmly set jaw and the determination in his narrowed blue eyes made her uneasy.

Raising her chin, she said coolly, "If you have any proof that you're Matt's uncle, I'd like to see it. Other wise I want you to leave."

"Gladly," he scowled. "But when I go, I'm taking the boy. His mother phoned yesterday and asked me to take care of her son, if anything happened to her. Evidently something has. That's why I'm here, to carry out her wishes."

"How do I know you didn't have something to do with her disappearance?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Darien exclaimed.

"There has to be a reason why Mina didn't return. I got the feeling she was running from something or somebody. Maybe it was you."

"That's nonsense!" he said heatedly. "I'm a well-known business man. I've never had anyone question my word before. I'm telling you this is my nephew. He's coming with me, where he belongs!"

"And I'm telling _you_, he's staying with me!"

"Why are you being so obdurate?" He gave her a comprehensive look for the first time, noticing her lovely face and softly curved body. "You don't look like one of those frustrated women who goes around snatching other people's children. I'm sure you could have one of your own. You might even enjoy the search for a suitable father," he drawled.

Serena felt the impact of his masculinity, even as her temper threatened to flame out of control. When he wasn't being obnoxious, this man must be a master at seduction. There would always be women willing to overlook his autocratic manner for the pleasure that lithe body could bring. But she wasn't one of them.

Gritting her teeth, she said, "If you're not out of here in one minute, I'm calling the police."

"Good idea. Call them. If you don't, I will. Maybe _they_ can talk some sense into you."

Jadeite Riker didn't usually rise until noon. When his telephone rang around eight that morning, he buried his head under the pillow to shut out the noise. But the ringing continued.

Finally he swore fluently and fumbled for the phone. "Who the hell is it?"

A male voice said, "You really blew it. Have you seen the morning paper?"

"I'm still in bed, for chrissake! What's so important in the paper?"

"Mina left her kid with somebody and took off. You were supposed to grab her. How the hell did you let her slip through your fingers?"

Jadeite sat up and reached for a cigarette. He was in his late twenties, the kind of man who played a car salesman in movies or maybe a crooked politician. He was nice looking but there was something slightly shifty about his eyes.

"Jeez, Neflyte, it wasn't my fault," he whined, in answer to the other man's question. "I was right on her tail all afternoon, waiting for a chance to get her alone someplace where there weren't a lot of people around."

"Did you think she was going to walk down a dark alley just for your convenience?" Neflyte asked sarcastically.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Snatch her off a busy street, where somebody might jump me and yell for the cops? Then we'd really be in trouble."

"What makes you think we aren't already? The boss is having a fit. He wants to know what happened."

"I thought I had it made when she dumped the kid and took off alone. I tailed her to a bank, but it was crowded and she gave me the slip. One minute she was there and the next minute she just disappeared. I guess she went out another door."

"That's just great!" Neflyte said disgustedly. "You let an amateur put one over on you."

"It's just a temporary setback. I knew Mina wouldn't come back for the kid while I was hanging around the place, so I figured I'd pick up her trail again at the hotel. She doesn't know I found out where she's staying."

"You can bet she didn't go back there." Neflyte told him about the article in the morning paper. "You really loused things up. Now the cops are looking for Mina too."

"If we can't find her, they can't."

"Do you think that's going to make Malachite feel better?" Neflyte asked dryly.

Jadeite licked his dry lips. "Come on, Neflyte, give me a break. It could have happened to anybody."

"Well, you better finish the job, and quick. Only this time, play it smart. Instead of running all over the place looking for Mina, let her come looking for you."

"How do you figure I pull _that_ off?"

"Simple. What's the only think she cares about, now that Seiya's dead? The boy." Neflyte answered his own question. "If we have him, she'll come."

"It's a neat plan, but how do we get him? Somebody else already had the kid. Why would they give him to us?"

"Not us—you. This is what you're going to do," Neflyte said.

The two policemen who responded to Serena's call were different from the day before. Officers Martin and Wallace were trying to be impartial in a difficult situation. They had been briefed at the station house and were disposed toward Serena, since the police commissioner had taken an interest in her. But they were unprepared for Darien. The Shields name was well-known in San Francisco, and Darien's forceful manner validated the image of money and influence.

"We believe your story, Mr. Shields," Officer Wallace said carefully. "But it would help if you could give us some proof that you're the boy's uncle."

"See? I told you so!" Serena crowed.

Darien glared at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a very annoying woman?"

"No, you're the first," she said blandly.

"You must know some very wimpy men," he muttered. "I wouldn't put up with you for five minutes."

"I wouldn't want you to," she countered, tilting her head to stare up at him pugnaciously.

"Before he could answer, the bell over the front door jingled and Raye Hino came in.

She looked wide-eyed at the two policemen. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Serena said. "Will you take Matt into the inner office?"

"No! I want to stay with you," the little boy said, clutching her skirt.

Serena knelt down and put her arms around him. "It's alright, sweetie. I'll be right out here. Raye is very nice. She'll play games with you."

"Is this the child I read about in the paper?" When Serena nodded, Raye held out her hand and gave him a big smile. "How would you like to fool around on the computer, kiddo? I have a game that plays music."

He was torn between interest and reluctance. "Mommy has a computer at home, but I'm not allowed to touch it."

"Ours is different," she said. "I'll teach you how to type on it. Do you know the alphabet?"

"Yes." He nodded proudly, taking her hand. "Well, not all of it, but I know some."

The adults were silent until Raye took Matt into the inner office and closed the door.

"He's a nice little boy," Darien said in a husky voice.

Serena was surprised to find herself thawing slightly toward him. His face held such sadness. Was it possible his story was true? The momentary weakness passed. Darien might simply be a very good actor. She'd need a lot more proof, before she turned Matt over to him.

"Well, now," Officer Martin began, and then the doorbell interrupted them again. They all turned to look at the man who entered.

Jadeite Riker was above average height and well-dressed, although his suit didn't have the quiet elegance of Darien's. He smiled pleasantly, not appearing to be surprised by the presence of two policemen.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't open yet," Serena said.

"I'm not here on business." Jadeite introduced himself. "I came about the boy."

"You know something about his mother?" Martin asked as the others waited tensely for his answer.

"Yes, she's my fiancée. I came to get Matt." Jadeite looked around the room. "He's here, isn't he?"

Serena ignored the question. "Where's Mina? Why didn't she come herself?"

"It's a long story and I'm in rather a hurry. Where is the child?"

"I don't know who you are, but you're not taking him anyplace," Darien said grimly.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Riker," Wallace said. "If you have information concerning Mrs. Clark's whereabouts, we want to hear it."

"This is very awkward," Jadeite said. "You see, Mina and I had a little misunderstanding."

Before he could continue, Matt came running out of the inner office. "Can I have a doughnut?" he asked Serena. "Raye said they're not good for me, but I had one before. Can I, huh, Serena?"

She looked for some reaction from Jadeite. When he didn't register emotion, she said to Matt, "Don't you want to say hello to Mr. Riker?"

Matt glanced at all four men without enthusiasm. "Huh-uh."

"Do you know which one Mr. Riker is?" Serena persisted.

"Huh-uh," the child repeated. "Can I have a doughnut?"

"You can have half of one, with a glass of milk." She waited until he'd gone back to Raye. "This man should be prosecuted for attempted kidnapping, at the very least," she told the policemen indignantly.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Mr. Riker." Martin looked at him without expression. "Can you tell us why the boy didn't recognize you? That seems a little strange, if you were Mrs. Clark's fiancé, as you claim."

Jadeite sighed. "I didn't want to tell you the whole story, but I can see I'll have to. Mina and I haven't known each other very long, but it was love at first sight for both of us. I didn't ask her anything about herself, because I didn't care about her past. I just knew she was the girl for me."

"That's very touching," Darien said sardonically. "But where does Matt come in?"

"We discussed our future together, and I stupidly told her I didn't want children. I only meant for the first year or two, because I wanted Mina all to myself before we took on responsibilities. I never would have said it, if I'd known she already had a child. Of course I'll love the little guy, but I never got a chance to tell her that. The last couple of days, things started to go wrong between us. Suddenly we quarreled a lot and I didn't know why. Finally yesterday morning, Mina just disappeared. I realized now she thought a clean break would be less painful for both of us, since our relationship wasn't going anywhere."

"If she decided to cut you out of her life because of Matt, why would she leave him behind?" Serena demanded.

"The poor girl was very upset," Jadeite explained. "Maybe she just needed to get away by herself for a little while and think things out. Or maybe something happened to her. She could have been hit by a car crossing the street. My poor Mina could be lying in a hospital right now, not knowing who she is."

"We checked all the hospitals," Officer Wallace said. "She wasn't in an accident."

"Thank God for that!" Jadeite said. "Then I know she'll come back to me."

"That's the damnedest story I ever heard," Darien said disgustedly. "It isn't even a good fairy tale."

Jadeite frowned. "Who the—who are you?"

"Mr. Shields claims to be the child's uncle," Martin said.

"I don't _claim_ to be," Darien said forcefully. "I _am_ his uncle!"

Serena looked thoughtful. "If your story is true, Mr. Riker, you're not especially fond of children. Why would you want to take Matt?"

"I like kids," Jadeite protested. "That's what I want to prove to Mina. I know she'll come back for Matt, and when she sees what good care I took of him, we'll patch up everything between us."

"You're not using my nephew to score points with your girlfriend," Darien stated.

"At least I knew his mother," Jadeite said. "She never mentioned _you_."

"There seems to be a lot you didn't talk about," Darien drawled.

"Neither of you are very convincing," Serena observed.

"My credentials are as good as his," Jadeite said. "I'm a prominent businessman in this town."

Martin produced a notebook. "What do you do, Mr. Riker?"

"I own Time Out. It's a restaurant on Powell Street. We've been in business for years."

"Isn't that a bar?" Darien asked.

"It's a sports bar," Jadeite admitted reluctantly. "But also includes a fine restaurant. We're crowded every night."

"That means you work nights. What did you plan on doing with Matt while you're working?" Serena asked.

"I…well, I'll hire somebody to take care of him."

"Don't bother, because you're not getting him," she said.

"That's one thing we agree on," Darien said. "I wouldn't have thought it was possible."

"It's the _only_ thing!" She turned to the officers. "I'm not handing Matt over to anyone but his mother, so would you please tell these men to leave?"

A muscle twitched in Darien's square jaw. "I don't like to bring in my attorney, but I will if you persist in being obstinate."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Sparks were almost visible as Serena and Darien faced each other angrily.

"If you were a guy I'd break you in half," he growled.

"Isn't your vocabulary up to a verbal battle?" she taunted.

Wallace cleared his throat. "There's no need for anybody to get excited here. We're all concerned about the boy's welfare. As I see it, the problem is what to do with him." As the three combatants all started to talk at once, his partner intervened.

"We don't have the authority to make that decision," Officer Martin said. "The child was left in Miss Tsukino's care, and that's how it will have to remain for now. If you gentlemen feel you have a claim to the boy, you'll have to work it out in court."

"I don't have time for that!" Jadeite exclaimed. When the others looked at him speculatively, he modified his tone. "I mean, what if Mina comes back for Matt? I want to show her I care about him."

"You don't seem too concerned about her disappearance." Darien stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Could it be because you already know what happened to her?"

"Hey, you're not going to hang this thing on me! I'm a lot more interested in finding her than you are."

"We'll contact all of you as soon as we find out anything," Wallace promised. "Well, I think that about wraps things up."

Darien looked dissatisfied, but there was nothing he could do at that moment. "You'll be hearing from me," he told Serena.

"I can hardly wait," she answered sweetly.

He took a step toward her. "Don't push me too far, Miss Tsukino. I can be a good friend or a bad enemy." His voice was soft, which didn't detract from its menace.

She stood her ground, although a little chill rippled up her spine. "With any luck we won't meet again, Mr. Shields, so I don't have to make the decision."

"Oh, we'll meet again, Miss Tsukino." His smile wasn't reassuring. "You have something I want very badly."

The room was quiet after Darien left. He seemed to take a lot of the vitality with him.

"I certainly wouldn't want to trust a child to a man like that," Jadeite remarked self-righteously, breaking the small silence.

Serena looked at him blankly, still vibrating from Darien's impact. She had now doubt Darien would be a bad enemy. The question was, how good a friend would he be? Could a man like that ever be friends with a woman? Or would he always need to dominate—even in lovemaking? Yet she didn't doubt that he'd satisfy his partner totally.

"Miss Tsukino?" Officer Martin repeated.

Her cheeks warmed as she realized he'd been trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about Matt," she answered hastily.

"We're leaving now. If Mrs. Clark contacts you, please call the police immediately."

"Yes, of course I will. I hope you find her soon."

"We're doing our best. Mr. Riker?" The officer opened the front door and stood aside for the other man to precede them.

Jadeite had no choice. He turned to smile at Serena. "I'm not going to threaten you like Shields did. I'm not that kind of guy. I know you're only doing what you think is best. I just want you to understand that I am, too."

"Goodbye, Mr. Riker," Serena said, without voicing an opinion.

Raye came out of the inner office as soon as they'd all gone. Matt stayed behind, still engrossed in the computer. "I've been bursting with curiosity," Raye exclaimed. "What was that all about?"

Serena filler her in on everything that had gone on, both that morning and the day before.

"What do you think? Are either of these guys on the level?"

"I doubt it. They both told such incredible stories."

"Why would they lie?"

"I don't know, but at least one of them is," Serena said. "Probably both."

"It makes you wonder. What's so different about Matt? He's a cute kid, but two men couldn't see his picture and suddenly decide they had to have him. Two men who never even knew he existed before. It doesn't make any sense."

"Darien thinks Matt is his nephew. If he really believes they're family, there could be a good reason," Serena said grudgingly.

"I wouldn't mind being related to him." Raye grinned. "He's drop dead gorgeous."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Come on, who are you trying to kid? Any woman with a pulse would notice that fantastic bod. I wonder what he looks like without the expensive Armani suit."

"You have my permission to find out—just don't tell me about it."

"I'm starting to worry about you, Ser," Raye teased. "You don't recognize a real man when you see one. What could you possible find wrong with him?"

"He has a nasty temper, for one thing. He practically threatened me!" Serena said indignantly.

"With two cops listening in? Maybe you just imagined it. Did they say anything to him?"

"Just yes, sir, and no, sir. They were so disgustingly polite, you'd think he was the governor!"

"Well, the Shields's are pretty hot stuff in this town. What they don't own, they have a controlling interest in."

"That doesn't give Darien Shields the right to try and intimidate me." Serena's eyes were stormy with remembered annoyance. "He's going to find out he can't always get his own way."

"I'll bet he doesn't hear that from women very often." Raye laughed.

"Then it will be good for his character."

"Don't get complacent. I have a felling he has plenty of ammunition. When he finds out you don't scare easily, he might switch tactics."

"I don't doubt it for a minute. Winning is a macho thing with men like Darien, but he still won't get Matt," Serena said stubbornly.

"I'll bet a guy like that could turn the heat up pretty high."

"It wouldn't surprise me. That would be typical male mentality."

"It probably worked in the past."

"What does that tell you about him?" Serena asked scornfully.

"That it makes me wish I was in your shoes." Raye laughed.

* * *

Darien was still fuming when he reached his office. "Hold my calls and get my attorney on the phone," he snapped as he swept by his secretary's desk on the way to his private office. 

A few moments later he was telling his lawyer and longtime friend, Andrew Madison, about the events that morning.

"This is incredible, Darien. You didn't know your brother had a son?"

"I didn't even know he was married. Seiya left town more than five years ago, after he got into trouble over that drag racing debacle."

"I felt really bad that I couldn't get them to drop the charges. If it had been a first offense…" Andrew's voice trailed off.

"You did everything you could. How often could you bail him out of trouble?" Darien sighed heavily. "Seiya thought he could get away with anything. It was kind of a game to him. I tried to straighten him out, but after Dad died he was completely out of control. I could never get through to him."

"It must have been tough being the older brother."

"It was. Seiya counted on me to clean up his messes, yet at the same time he resented me for it." Darien's eyes were bleak. "Maybe I should have let him face the music the first time he had a brush with the law. If he'd had to appear before a judge and perhaps been forced to perform some community service, he might have realized he wasn't immune to punishment."

"It's pointless to second-guess yourself. You did what you could. Now it's time to move on. Are you sure this kid is Seiya's?"

"Positive. You would be too, if you saw him. He's the image of Seiya at his age. Before that, I was skeptical. I thought it was a scam of some sort and Mina would ask for money. But all she wanted was for me to take of her son—my nephew. And that's what damned intend to do." Darien's jawline hardened with determination. "I want you to get a writ or a subpoena, or whatever the hell you need."

"It's not that cut-and-dried, Dar. You have no actual proof that the boy is your nephew, only your word that you had a phone call from a woman who said she was his mother and your sister-in-law. That isn't the most compelling evidence in the world."

"Are you telling me there's nothing you can do?" Darien demanded.

"I didn't say that. There's a lot you can do, but not right now, this morning, which is what I think you want. You'll have to be patient—although I know that's not one of your strengths." Andrew laughed.

"What am I supposed to do while you're busy shuffling papers around? I want to take the boy home and get to know him. Do realize what this will mean to my mother?"

"Have you told her about Matt?"

"Not yet. I wanted to be sure it wasn't a cruel hoax before I told her she has a grandson. Damn it, Andrew. I'll do anything to get that boy." Darien gripped a pencil so tightly it snapped in his fingers. "I can't wait for a court to move in its customary glacial manner. I have to _do_ something!"

"Then I suggest you mend fences with the young woman who has temporary custody of Matt. That way, maybe you can at least see him while we're petitioning the court. She might even let you take him to visit your mother."

"Fat chance! We took an instant dislike to each other—only in my case it was justified. She's the most irritating, combative woman I've ever met."

"You can still make nice. She'll come around. I don't have to tell _you_ how to soften up a woman."

"My reputation in that department has been greatly exaggerated."

"Like your penchant for only taking out beautiful women?" Andrew chuckled.

Darien smiled unwillingly. "They're prettier than homely ones."

"It won't kill you to date a plain Jane for a change."

"What makes you think Serena is plain?"

"I just assumed…you mean she isn't?"

"Far from it. She's a honey blonde with blue eyes, a straight little nose and skin like a camellia blossom. Her figure is pretty spectacular too."

"But none of those things appeal to you," Andrew commented dryly.

"Not when they come with an attitude. We took an instant dislike to each other."

"Of course, you were the soul of tact."

"Whose side are you on?" Darien demanded. "I'll admit I was pretty emotional when I saw Matt and realized he was Seiya's son. I told Serena about Mina's phone call, but she acted as if I was trying to abduct the child. The woman is positively paranoid!"

"It's too bad you two got off on the wrong foot. I'm sure Serena is as difficult as you say, but you have to butter her up if you want to get to know your nephew anytime in the near future. Do it for you mother's sake, if nothing else."

"I honestly don't know what I can do to change her mind about me."

"That's no the Darien Shield _I_ know." Andrew chuckled. "You'll think of something."

* * *

Jadeite was as frustrated at the way things had turned out as Darien was. He was also extremely uneasy when he was summoned to Los Angeles, to the office of his employer. It was too bad the boss had to find out about Mina's disappearance. That jerk, Neflyte, probably couldn't wait to fax him the article in the San Francisco paper. 

Malachite Heino was a big man with heavy eyebrow and dark hair to match. He had cold eyes that never lit up—not even if he smiled, which was seldom. His expression wasn't encouraging as he looked at Jadeite across his wide polished desk.

"You screwed up, Riker," he said in measured tones. "I don't like that."

"It's just a temporary glitch, boss. I'll find her. Mina is still in San Francisco."

"How can you be sure? The newspaper said she was last seen at a local travel office. What makes you think she didn't get on a plane? She could be anywhere by now."

"Mina wouldn't leave town without her kid. She's hanging around, waiting to go back for him. And when she does, I'll grab her."

"Why should I believe you? You loused it up before."

"I just needed a little more time, that's all." Jadeite whined. "She never went out without the kid. I couldn't put the arm on her with him around. He would have screamed bloody murder and attracted a crowd. People walk right past a mugging, but they decide to be heroes when a kid is involved."

"I'm not interested in your comments on human behavior," Malachite said bitingly." I want my merchandise back."

"You'll get it, boss."

"How? The police are looking for her now, and after that description they put out half the town will be, too."

"Yea, but I got a plan," Jadeite said eagerly. "This time I won't have to go looking for Mina. She'll come to me." He didn't say the idea was Neflyte's.

"How convenient. And will you guarantee she has the diamonds on her?"

"Well, maybe she sold a couple of stones to finance her getaway," Jadeite said uneasily. "But she wouldn't know how to unload the whole shipment. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'm not the one who should be worrying." Malachite stared at him impassively. "You've always had a thing for Seiya's wife. Why do I get the feeling that this whole disappearing act could be a scam you cooked up with her. The two of you could live pretty well in some foreign country on that little bag of diamonds."

"That's crazy!" Jadeite could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. "I'd never cross you, boss. You know you can count on me."

A smile that was more of a facial tic lifted the corners of the other man's mouth. "What have you done for me lately?"

"Give me another chance," Jadeite pleaded. "I've got a foolproof scheme to flush Mina out of hiding." He told the other man about the plan that would deliver Matt into his hands.

Malachite looked dissatisfied. "While you're romancing the broad, I'm out a couple million dollars." His frown deepened into a scowl. "I can't believe Clark was stupid to think he could get away with ripping me off."

"I can't either, boss. Maybe his wife put him up to it. She's the one who ended up with the stones."

"Find her," Malachite snapped. "And after you get the merchandise back, get rid of her."

Jadeite looked uneasy. "That's not really my specialty. Maybe it would be better if Neflyte took care of her."

"You don't think you can handle it." The older man gazed at him without expression.

"Well, sure, but none of our activities have ever been traced to my sports bar. We don't want to jeopardize our operation."

"The only way that could happen is if you foul up again. In which case, you'd be out of business anyway. I trust we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." Jadeite was sweating freely now. "I won't let you down. You'll be hearing from me."

"Make it soon."

**

* * *

**

That should hold you guys for a day or two…._hopefully_. Anyways tell us what you think. After all we share our writing so you guys can enjoy it….until next time: kaci&kam


	5. Chapter 4 pt I

Just moving along…sorry for the delay. Seeing as I was runnin out of time I broke this chapter up into two…the second half should be posted by the end of the day. Really sorry guys.-Kaci

* * *

**Chapter4 **_part I _

Things were just starting to calm down at the travel office when a messenger arrived with a ribbon-tied florist's box for Serena. Inside were a dozen long-stemmed white roses and a small square envelope.

"I wish I had a romantic boyfriend," Raye commented. "Who are they from?"

Serena opened the envelope. "He isn't a boyfriend. They're from Darien Shields."

Raye read the note aloud. "'Please forgive my conduct this morning. It was inexcusable. I can only hope you are as generous as you are lovely.' I'd say that was a very handsome apology, wouldn't you?"

"Not really. Have you ever heard the saying, beware of Greeks bearing gifts? He only sent these to me to butter me up."

"You're too suspicious. If that was his only purpose, he could have thought of something a lot cheaper. These long-stemmed babies cost a bundle."

"Darien has plenty of money—that's what worries me. If he unleashes his staff of lawyers on me, I don't have the resources to fight back."

"That sounds as if you're planning to keep Matt," Raye said slowly.

"Just until this mess is straightened out. I'd be willing to give custody of him to any relatives, it they turned up. But I want to be sure they really _are_ relatives."

"Meaning, you don't think Darien is?"

"I can't imagine sweet, little Matt having an uncle like Darien." Serena's generous mouth thinned with remembered annoyance. "He's rude, arrogant, and he'd be a terrible influence on a child."

"C'mon, he isn't all _that_ bad. He did apologize. It isn't like you to be so unforgiving."

"Okay, I forgive him," Serena said impatiently. "Now, can we get some work down? The Kou's itinerary has to be printed out and mailed to them, and we have to confirm hotel rooms in the Bahamas for the Lansings."

When she was alone at her desk, Serena examined her feelings towards Darien. Why _did_ he arouse such strong emotions in her? Was it because she knew instinctively that she'd met her match when it came to strong wills? That was ridiculous! Some of the men she knew were quite forceful. She'd never be attracted to wimps. Not that she was attracted to Darien. He was undoubtedly a dazzling specimen of manhood, but their chemistry was all wrong. They were like gasoline and matches—an explosion just waiting to happen.

Serena put Darien firmly out of her mind as she made up a folder for a new client.

It was a couple of hours later that Darien telephoned. Serena really had succeeded in forgetting about him, and she was caught off guard. "Oh…well, hello. I got your flowers. Thank you."

"They were my way of hoisting a white flag of surrender," he said with a smile in his voice. "I'd like to be friends."

Serena had succeeded in pulling herself together. "I don't want to open hostilities again, but I know exactly what you want from me and it isn't friendship."

"That's the curse of being such a beautiful woman." He chuckled. "Men can't resist you."

"You didn't have any trouble this morning."

"I was a little preoccupied." His voice sobered for a moment, then he continued in a light tone. "You made quite an impression, though. I've been thinking about you all day. I'd like to see you again."

"Me—or Matt?"

"Both of you. Will the two of you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but he's a little too young for fancy restaurants. I assume that's what you had in mind."

"You persist in misjudging me. I'd be perfectly happy at a pizza parlor or a hamburger joint, if that's where you thing we should go."

"You'd have to take of that Italian suit first."

"Not on a first date." He laughed. "We haven't even kissed yet."

"I was sure we had," she drawled, hiding her annoyance. "Perhaps I have you mixed up with some other slick talker."

Darien's jaw tightened for an instant, then his eyes started to brim with amusement. "I could never confuse _you_ with anyone else."

"I'm not quite sure how to take that," Serena said.

"The way it was meant—as a compliment," he answered smoothly. "You're a very unique woman. I've never met anyone like you."

"Are all the women you meet instantly compliant?" she asked tartly.

"Your opinion of me is flattering, but quite erroneous. I'd like a chance to change your mind. I'm really quite a nice guy when you get to know me."

"That may be true, but you're wasting your time. I'm still not going to let you take Matt."

"You've made that abundantly clear," Darien said curtly. He swiftly covered his momentary shoe of annoyance. "So you must realize my interest in you is personal."

"Why would it be? We argued bitterly at our only meeting. You threatened me!"

"You got in a few good licks yourself." He laughed. "We were both a little emotional at the time. I apologize, though. I'm usually very gently with women."

"If you say so." Serena didn't sound convinced.

"I'd be happy to demonstrate," he answered softly.

His seductive tone irritated her. She was clearly supposed to imagine herself in his arms, her passion rising as he stroked her body tantalizingly and parted her lips for a deep, arousing kiss.

"I'm very busy right now," she said abruptly. "You'll have to excuse me."

"Of course. I'll let you get back to work if you agree to have dinner with me tonight."

"I'm sorry; I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider? I'd really like to be friends. It's so much more civilized than snapping at each other—or worse yet, getting attorneys involved."

Serena hesitated. Darien's voice was casual, but his underlying message was clear. He would use any means to take Matt from her, and he had a lot more resourced than she had. If she appeared to cooperate, maybe he'd back off. "All right, I'll have dinner with you." When that sounded too reluctant, she added, "I'd really like to get to know you better. But we wouldn't be able to talk with Matt there. Let's make it just the two of us instead."

"Who's going to look after him?

"He can stay with my former partner, Amy. She and her husband have a darling daughter. Matt should be happy there. Amanda has every computer game and system known to man."

Darien paused for a moment, then decided not to argue. "Whatever you say. What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"I'm really swamped with work. I won't even have a chance to go home and change. Why don't you pick a restaurant and I'll meet you there?"

Darien wasn't fooled by the excuse. He knew she didn't want to be alone in private with him. But again, he didn't want to argue. "How about The Evergreen in the Park Westerfield?" It was a trendy restaurant in a posh hotel. "Is that public enough for you?" he asked dryly.

"That will be fine," she answered, without taking the bait. "What time?"

After they'd concluded the arrangements and hung up, Serena phoned Amy. She hoped her friend wouldn't mind baby-sitting. Darien would never believe Amy had previous plans. He'd be sure it was just an excuse for not going out with him.

"I'll be happy to watch the little guy," Amy said. "I can't wait to see him."

"Poor kid," Serena said. "He's pretty confused about what's going on, but I don't think he'll be any trouble."

"Not to worry, he'll be fine. You can leave him here overnight."

"Are you sure? I can pick him up after dinner."

"No, he'll more than likely be asleep by then. We might be, too, if this guy turns out to be a winner." Amy laughed.

"There's no chance of that. He only wants one thing from me."

"So, how does that make him any different from all the others?"

"Darien isn't like any man I've ever met," Serena said soberly.

"He sounds interesting, at least."

"Not to me. I have to go, Amy. I'll see you in the morning."

Serena didn't notice the unobtrusive tan car that followed her when she drove Matt to Amy's apartment after work. She was preoccupied with how the child would react to being left with strangers. He'd formed a strong attachment to her in a very short time, since she was now the only stable figure in his life.

Matt was shy and clung to her at first, but he warmed up almost to Amy's nearly preteen daughter, Amanda. When the young girl suggested going upstairs to play with her Playstation, he left Serena with scarcely a backward look.

In spite of what she'd told Darien, Serena went home to change clothes. She felt grubby after a day at work, she told herself. It had nothing to do with wanting to look nice for Darien.

A quick shower left her time to spend on her makeup. She started with lite blue eye shadow to accentuate the predominant blue in her sapphire eyes. Mascara lengthened her naturally long lashes and lip-gloss of coral lipstick made her mouth luminous.

Her face took so long that she didn't have time to do anything to her hair except brush it until it shone like a shining length of pale satin.

The choice of an outfit required some thought. Serena didn't want Darien to think she regarded their date as a special occasion. But the idea was to soften him up, so she didn't want to look too businesslike, either. Finally, she settled on a white suit with a scooped neckline. The short jacket was embroidered all over with swirls of matching stitches, and the slim skirt called attention to her long legs.

As she sprayed herself with perfume while looking in the mirror, Serena was satisfied with her appearance. She looked poised and in command. The little ripples chasing up and down her spine weren't evident. What was causing them? Apprehension? Anticipation? Certainly not the latter, she told herself as she grabbed her car keys and went out the door. This date was an obligation, not a pleasure.

There was no reason for Serena to notice the black car parked across the street with a man at the wheel. She didn't know him. There was nothing unusual, either, in the fact that he started his motor when she pulled away from the curb.

_

* * *

__Wonder how that "date's" gonna go?…feel free to comment. until later. Kaci&Kam_


	6. Chapter 4 pt II

Okay as promised the second half of chapter 4…

* * *

**Chapter 4** _part II_

Darien was waiting for her at the crowded bar that ran along one wall of the restaurant. He was with another couple, evidently friends. Darien was smiling at something the woman said, and Serena was struck by the difference in him. Could he be the same person who had appeared so menacing?

This man was the ultimate sophisticate in a thousand-dollar suit. If she didn't know better, Serena would have thought he was the sort who never raised his voice.

When Darien caught sight of her, he excused himself and came over immediately. The expression on his face was wholly male as he got a better look at her.

"You look lovely," he said.

Serena couldn't help responding to his warmth. "I left my horns and pitchfork at home," she joked.

"Not a wise move. You might need the pitchfork to discourage me."

"I'm sure a man like you knows when not to be insistent," she said lightly.

"Don't underestimate yourself. I have a feeling you've driven more than one man to lose control."

But not Darien, she told herself. It would be so easy to believe he was really interested in her. Before she could answer, the maitre d' came over to them.

"Your table is ready. Mr. Shields," he said.

It was a choice table in a corner of the room where it was relatively quiet. The man presented them with menus and left.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Darien said.

Serena could have told him he didn't leave her any choice, but instead she said, "You made a lot of sense. Civilized people can resolve their differences if they really try."

"How far are you willing to bend?"

"You cut right to the chase, don't you?" she asked wryly.

"I'd like to get our business dealings out of the way so I can concentrate on the personal." His enigmatic expression changed to a melting smile.

"You don't take of your clothes on a first date and neither do I," she answered.

He laughed. "I didn't mean _that_ personal—although I wouldn't complain."

"I believe in setting the record straight right from the beginning. It saves misunderstandings later on."

"Now that we've established what you _won't_ do, can we move on to what you will?" He grinned. "I'd like to know what to expect."

"As little as possible. That way you won't be disappointed."

"I don't think you could ever be disappointing," he said in a smoky voice.

The candle flame was reflected in his eyes, making them incandescent. Serena felt an answering warmth in the pit of her stomach. The man was awesome! He could awaken a woman's sexuality without even touching her.

Their waiter provided a diversion. "May I bring you a drink?" he asked.

Darien looked inquiringly at her. "What would you like? How about champagne cocktail to celebrate our détente?"

"That would be nice." When the waiter left, she said hastily, before Darien could pursue their former conversation, "Shall we look at the menu? I can't stay out too late."

"Are you tired of me already?" he teased.

"How could I be when you're being so charming?"

"Then why do you have to leave early?"

"Tomorrow is going to be hectic day. I have to get up early to go over and pick of Matt. He's spending the night at Amy's. Then sometime during the day I'll have to go shopping for him. The only clothes he has are the ones he had on when Mina brought him to the office."

"That proves she intended to come back for him. When I spoke to her on the phone, she indicated that she was afraid of something—or someone. I only hope she's still alive," Darien said somberly.

"Don't even say such a thing!"

"You have to be realistic. We both agree that she wouldn't leave her child behind. But if she was in an accident, the police would know it by now. What else could have happened to her?"

"I don't know," Serena said in a muted voice.

"I've been going through hell, because if she was harmed it was my brother's fault."

Serena sighed. "Yes, I got the impression that she was running away from an abusive husband."

Darien gave her a surprised look. "That wasn't what I meant. Seiya would never hurt her. From what Mina said, I gathered they loved each other very much."

Darien paused while the waiter served their cocktails, then took their dinner orders.

What the man left, Darien continued what he'd been saying. "Seiya was the one you'd pick for most likely to succeed. He was handsome and charming. Everybody like him. He was one of the rare people who had everything. Maybe it all came too easily for him. Perhaps that's why he began testing the boundaries, seeing how much he could get away with."

"Like what?" Serena asked when Darien didn't continue.

"It began with underage drinking and drag racing at horrendous speed, among other things. The sort of trouble a lot of reckless kids get into. He was arrested once, but Dad had the charges dropped. In retrospect maybe that was wrong, but what parent would do any differently? I can't fault my father, because I was guilty of providing Seiya with the same kind of crutch after Dad died. The difference is, Seiya's misdemeanors escalated into more than serious trouble."

"Is your brother older or younger than you?"

"He was four years younger," Darien said heavily, realizing that by using the past tense he had accepted the fact that his brother was dead. "Finally he got into trouble that even our money couldn't buy him out of. He was facing a possible prison term when he decided to skip town instead. That was over five years ago and we haven't seen or heard from him since. I didn't even know he'd gotten married until Mina called me yesterday."

Serena didn't know what to think. Would somebody make up a story like that? "Why would she suddenly call you after all these years?" she asked tentatively.

"To tell me that Seiya was dead."

"I'm so sorry," Serena said in a hushed voice.

"Yea, it's hard to take." Darien toyed with the food the waiter had brought while they were talking. "I keep thinking I should have done more for him."

"It sounds as if you did everything you could."

"Maybe." He seemed unconvinced. "In any case, it's too late to help Seiya, but at least I can provide for his son. That's why I want Matt so desperately. And for my mother's sake, as well. Seiya's child will help ease the pain of her loss. You do understand what Matt means to us, don't you?"

"It's a very sad story," Serena said haltingly.

"But you don't believe a word of it."

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to. I can tell." His jaw tightened as he stared at her with narrowed eyes. "What does it take to convince you?"

"I want to believe you, but you haven't given me a shred of proof. I have only your word that Mina called you or that she was ever married to your brother."

"At least you believe I have a brother," he remarked sardonically. "I suppose that's something."

"If you care about Matt you should be glad that I'm being supercautious. I have to take everything into consideration. Like Jadeite Riker, for instance. I can't ignore his claim.

"The man's a clown! His story is laughable."

"It does sound unbelievable, but sometimes truth really is stranger than fiction. Why else would he want Matt?"

"I have no idea," Darien said impatiently. "Maybe for the publicity value. Or maybe he's just a nut."

"That's what I have to find out."

"It strikes me that you have a lot of authority, for a person who had absolutely no ties to the boy."

"His mother left him with me," Serena said stubbornly. "I can't allow myself to be swayed by emotion."

Darien leaned back in his chair and gazed at her without expression. "It seems the line has been drawn in the sand. The question is now, where do we go from here?"

Serena knew where _he_ was going—straight to his attorney. She hadn't handled this evening very well. All the lightheartedness and pretense of interest on his part were gone. This was the real Darien. Too bad. She had to admit she'd enjoyed their cessation of hostilities, even feeling that he was attracted to her. But she had more pressing things to worry about. Like how to placate him. That was the object of this meeting—not date—and she'd allowed to be charmed into forgetting it.

"I know you think I'm being cold and unfeeling," she began carefully. "I'm really not. I still hope Mina will turn up, but if she doesn't', I hope you can prove your claim. I think Matt would be lucky to have an uncle like you."

"Now who's buttering up whom?" Darien asked dryly.

"It may sound like that, but it's the truth. You might not be completely trustworthy where women are concerned, but I think you'd be excellent father figure."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm a danger to womankind?"

His potent male appeal, for one thing. But Serena wasn't that blunt. "I wouldn't put it that strongly, but you're very persuasive. I think you could talk a woman into almost anything."

"I don't seem to be having much success with _you_," he said wryly.

"Our case is different. I was referring to a male, female relationship."

His eyes wandered appreciatively over her delicate face. "I'm sure ours would be a memorable one."

"That husky tone of voice is very effective, but it doesn't work when I know you want something from me," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'll admit it freely. I'd like to make love to you."

"Is that _all_ you want?" she asked skeptically.

"How much more fortunate could a man be? I'd like to take you to a little inn I know up the coast, where the surf pounds against the beach. I'd build a roaring fire in the fireplace and we'd lie on a soft rug in front of it. I'd undress you slowly and watch your pearly skin blush from the heat of the flames. Then I'd kiss—"

"I wasn't asking for such a graphic description," Serena finally broke in breathlessly. His deep voice was so hypnotic that she'd allowed herself to imagine the erotic scene for far too long.

He smiled mischievously. "I thought you were checking out my technique."

"We both know your real priority is Matt, not my pearly skin," she said tartly.

His eyes moved over the scooped neck of her jacket. "It might have started out that way, but you're enough to distract any man."

"It doesn't matter how good you are in bed, that still wouldn't change my mind about Matt."

"You might at least let me try," he grinned.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Serena said impatiently. "We both tried making nice and it didn't work. We just don't trust each other."

"I never said I didn't trust you. I simply think you're misguided."

"Whatever. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"You're really asking what _I'm_ going to do," he said.

"Yes."

"I'm a hardheaded businessman, Ser. Why would I tell you my game plan?"

"This isn't a game we're playing," she said sharply. "No matter what we think of each other, a little boy's future is at stake. I don't want him dragged through the court system—and if you care about him, you shouldn't want that either. What if they take him away from both of us and he winds up in a foster home?"

His face was austere. "That will never happen."

"You've had experience with the justice system. You know that money can't buy everything."

Warring emotions made Darien look uncertain for the first time. "What are you suggesting? That I sit back and do nothing? That's completely unacceptable!"

"I'm just asking you to have little patience. Don't do something that will start an avalanche you can't stop," she said urgently.

"Shall I ask my mother to be patient, too? How do I tell her she has a grandchild, but she can't see him?"

"What if you raise her hopes, and for some reason Matt isn't her grandson?" Serena countered. "I know you're convinced, but Mina might have concocted that story about being married to your brother. Just like Jadeite might be lying about being engaged to her now. Everything is so murky. I honestly don't know what to believe."

"Poor Ser." Darien's voice was unexpectedly gentle. "You didn't ask for this mess."

For the first time, she believed his sympathy was sincere. Or was that what he wanted her to think? "I'm a pretty strong person," she said. "I can handle it."

"Just my luck. Why couldn't you have been one of those indecisive women I could push around?"

She returned his smile. "You can't say you didn't try."

The waiter came to clear the table and present dessert menus. They both ordered coffee, but declined dessert.

After the waiter had left, Darien said, "So where do we go from here?"

"I guess the ball is in your court. What do you plan to do?"

"I've been thinking about what you said, and it makes a lot of sense. I'm willing to be reasonable. Providing you are, too."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," she replied warily.

"I want to be allowed to see Matt, to get to know him. You don't have to tell him I'm his uncle. It would probably be too confusing for a child his age. But I won't be cut out of his life any longer."

Darien's steely gaze told her the point wasn't negotiable. But there was no reason to refuse. "I have no objects to your spending time with him. As long as I'm there when you do," she added.

"Do you think I'm going to kidnap him?" he demanded.

"Perhaps. If you thought it was in his best interests."

"You really have a rotten opinion of me, don't you?" Darien shook his head with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"I wouldn't say that. The first impression I got was that you're a strong man."

"Is that so bad?"

"You've always gotten your own way," she said, avoiding a direct answer. "I'm not sure you accept the fact that you'll have to bend a little this time."

"You haven't left me any option. Either I agree to chaperoned visits or I don't get to see my nephew."

"It won't be so bad." Serena stirred the coffee the waiter had brought. "After Matt gets used to you, I'll try to leave you two alone as much as possible."

Darien leaned back in his chair and looked at her with a little smile. "It suddenly occurs to me that if Mina doesn't show up we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Nothing in life it perfect," she remarked lightly.

"I wasn't complaining. In fact, it's a very interesting development."

"I don't see it that way. The only thing we have in common is Matt."

"You can't really say that until we find out. Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell. I had a happy childhood in Austin, where I grew up. My family still lives there. I came to San Francisco to attend college and I like it so much that I stayed on." Serena smiled. "You see? My life isn't very exciting. Maybe that's why I got into the travel business—to live vicariously."

"I'm sure that's not true. You aren't the kind of person who can sit on the sidelines watching the game."

"Not by choice, anyway," she said wryly. "But so far my partners have had all the excitement. They each left to marry wonderful men."

"I'm sure your turn will come next."

"That isn't what I'm looking for. I'll admit I'd like a little more stimulation in my life, but I'm not really interested in getting married."

"Some lucky man will change your mind." Darien smiled. "You're much too lovely to spend your life alone."

"Why haven't _you_ ever married? At least, I assume you're still single." Serena looked at him uncertainly, realizing she knew very little about him.

"You assumed correctly. I'm a card-carrying bachelor."

"You must know a lot of eligible women. What are you looking for in a wife?"

"I guess I'm like you. I'm not really looking. I don't think it would do any good, anyway. You don't go shopping for a wife like you do a suit. If I ever do meet the right woman, I'll know it."

"How?"

He paused to consider. "By the chemistry between us, for one thing. She'll have an instant impact on me. I don't mean violins will play or the sun will break through the clouds. I'll just know she's different from any other woman I've ever known."

"That only happens in the movies or romantic novels. And even there the hero and heroine don't fall in love instantly. Their relationship is explosive and they have a lot of misunderstandings."

"It sounds like us, doesn't it?" He smiled.

"Exactly. Which goes to prove you can't rely on instinct. Could any two people be worse suited to each other?"

"I wouldn't say that. We had a rough beginning, but look how well we're getting along now."

"Until I refuse you something you want," Serena said cynically.

He gave her an amused look. "I've been turned down before. I don't sulk and I always accept no for answer."

"I wasn't referring to sex," she said curtly.

"Maybe we should consider it. Think how good we'd be together," he teased. "We could channel all that negative energy into something positive."

"Positive for which one of us?" she asked dryly.

"It would be a privilege to make love to such a beautiful woman." His amusement died and his eyes took on a glow. "I'd try to make it as memorable an experience fro you as it would be for me."

Serena didn't doubt his ability. He was blatantly virile. Although he didn't touch her, she could almost feel his hands on her shoulders, urging her closer. She stared at his firm mouth, her own lips parting unconsciously.

"You feel something, too, don't you?" he asked softly.

Her first impulse was to deny it, but Darien was too experienced with women to be fooled. He knew exactly what buttons to push for the desired result.

"It's perfectly normal for a woman to be attracted to a handsome man," she said in a dispassionate tone of voice. "It doesn't mean any more that having an urge for a hot fudge sundae or a jelly doughnut—something you have no intention of indulging in."

"Are you in the habit of denying yourself simple pleasures?" He smiled.

"You're not talking about something simple—but the answer is, yes. If I know they're bad for me."

"And you think I would be?"

"Let's just say I don't trust your agenda. I'd want to be a man's first priority, not simply a means to an end."

"If a man did have an ulterior motive, he'd forget it the moment he took you in his arms. You don't know how enchanting you are. But I can tell I'm not going to convince you of that tonight."

"Or any other night," she said firmly.

"We'll see." Darien smiled as the waiter came over to ask if they wanted more coffee.

"No more for me, thank you," Serena said. "It's been delightful," she told Darien formally. "But I have to leave."

"You can bring the check," he said to the waiter, without trying to dissuade her.

When they were outside, waiting for the valet to bring Serena's car, Darien said, "When will I get to see Matt?"

"I guess you can come over tomorrow night after work," she said, trying not to show her reluctance.

Serena didn't want to get involved with Darien under these circumstances. But what other choice did she have? A few uncomfortable evenings would be worth it, if she could keep him placated. And he couldn't very well get romantic with Matt around.

"What do you propose to do with him while you're at work?" Darien asked.

"I'll take him with me. He's remarkably well behaved for such a little guy."

Darien frowned. "I don't care how good he is. You can't keep a child cooped up in an office all day."

"I'll buy sandwiches and take him to the Marina Green for lunch. He can run around and watch the sailboats in the bay. Kids love that. The park is always full of them."

"It won't make up for the hours of sitting around an office. He's just a child!"

"It's only a temporary arrangement. Matt will be fine. Raye and I will take turns keeping him amused. Here's my car." Serena got in before he could argue further.

Darien was obviously not satisfied, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he said, bending down to speak to her through the open window. "What time?"

"Anytime after six." She drove away, ending the discussion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serena couldn't make up her mind about Darien. She tried to weigh all the pros and cons as she drove home. Did he really think he was Matt's uncle? The anguish on his face when he told her about his brother was genuine, she'd bet on it. Nobody was that good an actor. Besides, what other motive would he have for wanting a child? His concern for Matt was praiseworthy—but the way he was trying to get the boy was not.

Darien would take her to bed in a minute, if it would accomplish his purpose. That was really underhanded! Serena tried to work up some indignation, but all she could think of was his hard body covering hers, moving erotically against her while his mouth drove her to distraction.

She tried to put him out of her mind when she reached home. There were plenty of other problems to occupy her time—Matt, for one. Darien was right about him. The child was bound to get bored and cranky at the office after a while. When she went out to replenish his wardrobe, she'd have to pick up some coloring books and little toys to keep him busy during the day.

Serena went into the bedroom, trying to figure out when she'd have time tomorrow to do all that shopping. She took of her watch and the jade ring she'd worn, then unfastened her gold earrings. They'd been a birthday present from her parents, and she always kept them in the little jeweler's box they'd come in.

The box wasn't in the right-hand corner of the dresser where it always was. Somehow it had worked its way to the back of the drawer. That was strange. She always kept it in the same place.

Her frown cleared as she took off her suit and hung it in the closet. With all she had on her mind, was it any wonder she put things in the wrong place? But the frown returned when she removed her high-heeled pumps and reached up to put them away.

Serena kept all her shoes stacked on a shelf in their original boxes. After getting dressed earlier, she'd replaced the empty box on top of the stack. How could she be mistaken about a thing like that? But now it was on the bottom of the stack, as if someone had taken down all the boxes and replaced them in a different order. A little chill rippled up her spine. Had someone been in her apartment?

The front door hadn't been tampered with. There were no scratches or gouges, and she hadn't had trouble turning the key. Serena moved swiftly to her dresser again to look for her jewelry box. She had a few nice pieces, nothing terribly valuable, but things she would hate to lose. The box was in the drawer and everything was still there.

"You're just being paranoid Ser," she scolded herself.

Still, she couldn't shake off a feeling of uneasiness. To prove to herself that she was being foolish, Serena went through her apartment looking for signs of an intruder. Her concern grew as she found more disturbing evidence.

The bedspread was slightly bunched up on one side and some desk drawers in the living room weren't completely closed the way they were usually kept. Even the kitchen showed signs of being searched.

Serena recalled having heard that sometimes people hid their valuables in the freezer compartment, so she opened her freezer. The contents had definitely been moved around. All of these things couldn't be absentmindedness on her part. But what could she possible have that somebody wanted?

Once she'd accepted the fact that an intruder had gotten in, Serena started to wonder if it was just a crime of opportunity. Or had someone known she'd be out tonight? Somebody like Darien. Had he asked her to dinner just to get her out of the house?

But that was crazy! Why would he want to have her apartment searched? Possibly to find something that would prove she was unfit to take care of a child—erotic love letters, perhaps, or provocative photos. Would Darien go to those lengths?

When she remembered how steely his gaze could get and the way his jaw set like granite, the answer was yet. But there was the other Darien, the caring man who grieved for his brother, the man who was concerned about a little boy. Or was she just being gullible?

Serena was suddenly worried about Matt. She had no doubt that whatever was going on revolved around him. If somebody would break into her apartment, there was no telling what else they might do! She looked at her watch. It was a quarter to eleven, not too late to call Amy. They didn't go to bed this early.

Amy's unruffled voice was reassuring. "Did you call to give me a rundown on your date? That sounds promising."

"No I called about Matt," Serena said. "Is he all right?"

"Everything's fine here. He and his teddy bear ate a big dinner—at least, Matt did. Teddy wasn't very hungry. They've both been asleep for hours."

"He and that bear are inseparable." Serena smiled. "He wanted Mina to buy an airline ticket for his stuffed toy."

"Matt undoubtedly thinks of him as a live friend. Any news on his mother?"

"Nothing so far, but I'm still hoping. It hasn't been that long yet."

"You'd better start thinking about what you're going to do with him. I read somewhere that if a missing person isn't found within forty-eight hours, they might never be heard from again."

"Mina didn't desert her son," Serena said stubbornly.

"All the more reason for you to make a decision. I hate to think something bad happened to the poor woman, but it's a possibility. If that does turn out to be the case, it would be ideal if Darien Shields were really his uncle. He could give Matt every advantage."

"Monetarily perhaps, but what does he know about children?"

"Roughly the same amount you do," Amy answered dryly.

"A woman has more of an instinct for mothering. Darien probably runs around with a different woman every nigh. He didn't perfect that line of his sitting home alone."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Did he come on to you?"

"Only because of Matt. To soften me up. Darien isn't attracted to me. That's what made his performance so annoying."

"You sound disappointed," Amy teased.

"Not at all," answered coolly. "We don't get along very well. One minute we're arguing and the next minute he's telling me how he'd like to—will, never mind. Take my word for it, I'm only putting up with him because I have to. He's a very irritating man."

"It sounds to me like the beginning of a beautiful romance." Amy chucked. "Did he ask you for another date?"

"No, he asked to see Matt. I had to agree because it was a package deal. If I let Darien spend time with Matt, he won't try to get custody until we sort things out."

"That sounds like a fair trade."

"I suppose so. But it means I'll have to let Darien come to the house."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Funny things have been going on." Serena told her all the evidence she'd found that her apartment had been searched.

"That's terrible! Are you sure? Maybe with everything that's happened you just haven't noticed that things were disarranged. You said nothing was taken."

"I don't think it was a simple burglary. I think whoever did it was after something specific. I don't know what, but it seems strange that it happened tonight when I was out with Darien."

"Surely you don't think Darien was behind it!" Amy exclaimed. "He comes from one of the finest families in San Francisco."

"Good trees can have an occasional rotten apple," Serena said darkly. "I'm not accusing him, but I intend to be on my guard."

"Maybe you're getting in over your head," Amy said slowly. "You did the right thing in keeping Matt, but that was when there was a reasonable expectation that his mother would come back for him. How it appears there's a lot more involved in her disappearance. Perhaps it's time to let the authorities take over."

"How can I do that to a little child?" Serena protested.

"I don't like it any better than you do, but he'll have people watching out for him. That's more than I can say for you. I'm worried about you, Ser."

"I'll be fine. I've been letting my imagination run away with me. Unfortunately, break-ins aren't unusual in a big city. It was probably a coincidence that I got hit while all this other stuff was going on."

"I suppose it's possible," Amy said doubtfully.

"I'm sure of it." Serena put aside her own doubts for her friend's sake. "Thanks for keeping Matt for me. I'll be by first thing in the morning to pick him up."

"I've been thinking about that. You can't get any work done with a child around. You're welcome to leave him with me during the day. He's no trouble."

"I appreciate the offer, but that would be an imposition. Matt isn't your responsibility."

"What are friends for? Don't argue, its late and my husband wants me turn off the light." Amy laughed softly. "Have I told you how terrific marriage is?"

Serena hung up slowly, thinking how nice it must be to curl up in a bed with someone you loved and forget all your problems. Would she ever be that lucky? She wondered wistfully.

* * *

_That turned out much longer than expected…once we got into the "date" though ideas kept flowing so we put them in…neway u kno the drill…tell us wat you think…:Kaci&Kam_


	7. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long chappies but it seems u guys kinda like them. To answer a couple of questions: #1 the popular DNA testing solution. True it would solve all the problems, however after doing a little research, we found that a four year old is just a little too young to give consent on his/her participation in such a test. Ironically, he/she would need parental consent. #2 As for who searched Serena's apartment…you'll have to read to find out…_

_Anyway here it is…._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Serena decided not to tell the police that her apartment had been broken into. Since nothing was taken, they might think, as Amy had at first, that it was her imagination. Was it possible that I was? She wasn't normally either nervous or absentminded, but her life wasn't usually as eventful as it had been lately.

Serena was catching up on her bookkeeping when the police phoned later that morning. Matt's picture in the newspaper had brought results. The manager of a hotel on Nob Hill called to say Matt and his mother had been staying there. They were still registered, although he hadn't seen either o them in days.

The police examined her room and its contents, and they now had some clues to Mina's past. The labels in her clothes and Matt's were from various stores in Los Angeles. That was the good news. The bad news was that her room had already been searched before they got there, presumably after her disappearance.

"Everything was thrown all over the place," Officer Diamond told Serena. "The perps didn't make any effort to cover their tracks."

"What do you think they were looking for?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell. Jewelry, maybe, or cash. Mrs. Clark seems to have been rolling in it."

"Past tense?" Serena asked apprehensively. "Your think she's dead?"

"We have to consider all the possibilities, but so far there's no evidence of foul play. We're hoping to find some leads in Los Angeles. I have to tell you, though, Miss Tsukino, this is shaping up to be more than a simple case of child abandonment. I really think you should consider turning the boy over to the authorities."

"I'm hoping you'll locate some of Matt's relatives, someone we're sure is a relative, and then that won't be necessary." Serena was glad she hadn't mentioned the intruder in her apartment, Diamond might be even more insistent. "Will you let me know what you find out?"

"You can count on it," he promised.

Serena was still thinking about the puzzling aspects of the case when Jadeite phoned.

"Have you heard any more about Mina?" he asked.

"Not directly, but the police just called." She told him what the officer had told her. "Tracing Mina to L.A. might clear up some of the mystery surrounding her. It might give them a clue as to why she disappeared."

After an imperceptible pause, Jadeite said, "I really hope so. How's the kid doing?"

"He asks for his mother, naturally, but I try to keep his mind off her."

"I'd like to help. Why don't I take the two of you to lunch today? I called last night to see how you were getting along, but nobody was home," Jadeite said.

"I was out, but there was no message on my answering machine when I got home."

"I didn't leave one. I hate talking to machines."

"I don't think anybody likes them, but they're necessary evils," she answered, wondering if he was telling the truth.

Or had Jadeite seen her go out and decided it would be a good time to search her apartment? Maybe it hadn't been Darien, after all. But what could either of them have been looking for?

He changed the subject. "So, how about lunch? You, me and the kid."

Serena didn't want to tell him that Amy was taking care of Matt for her. Maybe she was being overly cautious, but was better than being too trusting.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really swamped with work," she said. "I don't get as much done with Matt around."

"I can imagine. Well, then, why don't I take him off your hands for an hour or so," Jadeite suggested casually. "The little guy and I will have a blast together."

"That would be lovely, but Matt seems afraid of strange men. I guess it's understandable after all he's been through, but it makes things a little difficult. He won't let me out of his sight."

"The kid has good taste." Jadeite chuckled. "Well, if we can't have lunch, what if I come over to your place tonight? To see Matt," he added hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, but tonight won't be convenient, either."

"Listen, you don't own that kid!" Jadeite's geniality vanished and his voice became harsh. "I have as much right to his as you do—more actually. Mina and I were involved in a loving relationship."

"That might be your opinion, but it doesn't appear to have been hers," Serena replied crisply.

"I explained about our misunderstanding. What do you want from me?"

"Only that you stop bothering me, Mr. Riker."

He took a deep breath. "Look, Ser," he said more moderately, deliberately using her first name to get back on friendly footing, "I'm sorry I blew my top, I was way off base, but this thing with Mina has got me crazy. She's all I think about. You don't know how much I want to find her. My whole future depends on her!"

He sounded so anguished that Serena relented. Jadeite hadn't been very perceptive with Mina, but he seemed to be trying to make amends. "I know this must be difficult for you, and I'm not trying to keep Matt away from you," she said more gently. "I really am busy tonight, but you can come by tomorrow night if that's convenient."

Jadeite hesitated. "Yeah, okay, if you're sure we can't make it any sooner. I could meet you fro a drink after work. Just to see the kid and talk about his mother."

"I really can't."

"Then I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow night," he sighed.

Serena left work early so she could go shopping for clothes for Matt, as well as dinner, before picking up Matt at Amy's house. The market was crowded and it seemed to take ages to select what she needed and then get checked out. Matt would be waiting for her, and she was also in a hurry to get diner started so he would be fed by the time Darien got there. Whenever that was. Serena wished they'd set a time. Maybe this mad rush wasn't necessary.

Amy wanted her to stay and visit for a while, but Serena explained why she had to go home. She was juggling a large bag of groceries and searching her purse for her door key when Darien's voice startled her.

"Let me hold that for you," he said.

"What are you doing here so early?" she blurted out.

"You said any time after six." He looked at the silver watch on his wrist. "It's six-ten."

"I'm not ready for you yet," she said helplessly.

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "You don't have to slip into something sexy for me. I find you irresistible, just the way you are.

Serena was conscious of her windblown hair and less than glamorous blouse and skirt. "You know what I mean," she answered curtly, allowing him to take the bag. "I have to make Matt's dinner."

"I'll help you out," Darien said as he followed her into the living room. "We both will, won't we?" He smiled at the little boy.

Matt was losing his fear of strange men, after being around so many of them. He looked up at Darien with interest. "I don't know how to cook," he said.

"Don't tell Serena, but I don't either." Darien laughed.

She couldn't help smiling. "We're a fine group. I'm not exactly a gourmet chef, myself."

"I think I better take both of you out for dinner," Darien said.

"No, I fought my way through the supermarket. Now you have to suffer, too."

"Am I invited to dinner?"

"I can't very well let you sit here and watch us eat. You and Matt can get acquainted while I see what I can whip up."

"I want to help," Matt said.

"All right, you can set the table. And you can make us a drink," she told Darien.

"That's a job I can handle." He grinned.

"I thought that might be your field of expertise," she remarked dryly.

"Where do you get these scurrilous impressions of me?" he complained. "I'm just an ordinary guy."

"Sure, just your average millionaire playboy." Serena unwrapped a package of chicken breasts and arranged them on a broiler pan.

"I can't help being rich, but I object to being called a playboy. I'm a hardworking businessman."

"Maybe so, but somehow I can't see you sitting home every night after work, watching television."

"I doubt if that's the way _you_ spend your time, either. Does that make you a playgirl? Forgive me for being politically incorrect, but somehow playwoman doesn't sound right." He was opening cabinets in search of her liquor supply.

"Can we have this discussion later, when I can concentrate better?"

Darien seemed to fill her small kitchen. Everything she needed was either in a cupboard or in a drawer that he was blocking. She ducked under his outstretched arm to reach for a can of paprika on the spice rack.

"I'll never get dinner ready if you don't stop distracting me," she complained.

His arms lowered and he placed his palms on the counter, forming a cage around her. He didn't touch her, but she was pinned just inches from his lithe body. "I dint think it was possible to distract you. I've been trying without much success to get your attention."

If that was his intention, he had it. Serena was keenly aware of her proximity to Darien's lean body. Her eyes were drawn to his firmly chiseled mouth. She had an almost irresistible urge to feel it moving over hers.

"You said I could set the table, Serena," Matt reminded her.

"I'll get the silverware and place mats for you," she said as Darien's arms dropped. "And you can go in the living room and watch TV," she told Darien firmly.

"I wanna watch TV, too." Matt was easily distracted by something that promised to be more fun.

"Good, I can use the space," Serena muttered.

As she turned toward the sink, Darien gave her long hair a playful tug and leaned down to murmur in her ear, "It's always more fun to share it."

"Are you gonna kiss Serena?" Matt piped up unexpectedly. "Daddy used to kiss Mommy sometimes when she was making dinner."

Darien's mischievous expression sobered instantly as he turned to the small boy. "Tell me about your daddy. Did he ever talk to you about your grandmother?"

Matt nodded. "She's a nice lady and she lives in a great big house. Daddy says someday he'll take me to visit her."

Darien struggled with strong emotions. "Did he ever mention his brother?"

"Yes, he wishes he could tell him something. I forget what, but he looked real sad when he said it. Most of the time Daddy laughed a lot."

"At least he was happy," Darien said in a barely audible voice.

Serena's heart twisted with compassion for the strong man who looked so desolate and vulnerable suddenly. She wanted to put her arms around him and comfort him. Instead, she put her hand on his arm in a silent show of support.

Darien squeezed her hand in acknowledgment, but his attention was focused on the boy. "Did you live in a nice house with a backyard for you to play in?"

"We lived in a bunch of houses," Matt answered. "Mommy said she felt like a gypsy, but she laughed when she said it. What's a gypsy?"

"It's a person who moves around a lot," Serena explained. "Were all of these houses in Los Angeles?"

"I don't know. I guess so. I wanna watch television now."

When he went into the other room to turn on the TV, Darien said to Serena, "Why did you ask him about Los Angeles?"

She told him about the officer's call.

"I can't believe Seiya was living so close and I never knew it!"

"He could have moved there recently. Matt said they lived in a lot of houses. Some of them could have been in other cities, even different states."

"I suppose you're right. But wherever he'd been all these years, I have a feeling he was working his way back home. If only he'd contacted me! I might have been able to save his life."

Darien's expression was so tortured that Serena followed her impulse this time and put her arms around him, comforting him like a little child. "Just remember that he had a happy life with a loving wife and a darling child. That's more than a lot of people ever have."

Darien held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I'll try, but it won't be easy."

"You're the strong one in the family, remember?"

He drew back slowly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I went to pieces on you."

Serena shrugged it off. "It proves you're human, like the rest of us." She smiled gently. "I'm glad. Supermen make me uncomfortable."

"Then you should be very relaxed with me," he said wryly.

"I am, but you're still in my way. Go and watch TV with Matt."

As she boiled water for the frozen broccoli and took salad ingredients out of the refrigerator, Serena realized her attitude toward Darien had changed. She no longer regarded him as an adversary, a man with some secret agenda. Darien might not really be Matt's uncle, but he honestly believed he was. And she couldn't help believe it too—or at least keep an open mind.

But it was too soon to turn Matt over to the Shields's. Was that because it would mark the end of her relationship with Darien? a nagging voice asked. Serena firmly ignored it. She didn't deny being attracted to Darien, but Matt's welfare was uppermost in her mind.

Dinner was a relaxed affair in the little dining nook adjoining the kitchen. Matt talked about his day at Amy's.

"I like it there," he said. "They have a whole bunch of stairs. Amanda slides down the banister, but she won't let me do it."

"Your grand—" Darien paused and glanced at Serena before continuing. "My mother has a two-story house. Maybe we could go there for a visit some day, if Serena says it's all right."

"Say yes, Serena! Can I slide down _that_ banister?" he asked Darien.

"Certainly not," she answered before Darien had a chance.

"Did you think I was going to give my permission?" He grinned.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You're a pushover for that child."

"I'm an easy mark for all the people I'm fond of," he answered, gazing at her meltingly.

Matt was watching them with keen interest. "Are you in love with Serena?" he asked Darien.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" she gasped.

"Mommy and Daddy looked at each other funny like that. When I asked her why, she said 'cause they were in love."

"It was different with them," Serena explained carefully. "They were married."

"Do you have to be married before you get to love somebody?"

"Let's see you get out of that on," Darien murmured.

She shot him and annoyed glance before saying to Matt, "Not necessarily. There are all different kinds of love."

"Like what?"

"Well…" She couldn't mention family, because he didn't have any that she knew of. Then Serena had an inspiration. "You love Teddy, don't you? That's one kind of love."

"He's my best friend." Matt reached down to pat the teddy bear beside his chair. "He got losted and I cried. I couldn't find him anywhere, but Daddy found him for me."

"I know that made you both happy." Serena was glad the subject had been changed. To be sure it stayed that way, she said, "Finish your dinner, so we can have dessert. I bought cookies and ice-cream."

"You tried to lead us astray about your culinary skill," Darien commented. "The dinner was excellent."

"I guess anybody can broil chicken and cook frozen broccoli," she said dismissively.

"Then it must be the company I enjoyed so much," he said, giving her a melting smile.

When they'd finished dessert, Serena said to him, "You don't have to stay. You probably have plans for the evening."

"Are you picturing a sexy redhead or a glamorous brunette?" he teased.

"Whatever turns you on," she answered lightly.

"That would be a blonde with blue eyes. Or are they indigo?" He cupped her chin in his hand and gazed into her eyes. "Sometimes they're dark pools and sometimes they're the color of the ocean bathed in sunshine."

"That's very poetic," she said, sitting back in her chair to dislodge her hand. "What do you tell _hazel_-eyed blondes?"

"You're a very hard sell." He laughed, without denying he was handing her a line.

"I keep hoping you'll realize it and give up." She stood and carried some plates into the kitchen.

"Don't count on it," he called. "I enjoy a challenge."

Serena turned to find him right behind her, bringing more plates. "You don't have to do this," she said.

"You cooked dinner, so I should do the washing up. It's only fair." He began to roll up his sleeves.

Darien had removed his jacket and tie, so those were safe. His pale blue shirt with an unobtrusive monogram on the cuff was made of imported Egyptian cotton. His slacks also looked custom-made and even more expensive.

"You'll get your clothes dirty," she protested.

"This is the second time you've suggested I get undressed." He grinned. "I'll be glad to oblige, but don't you think we should wait until Matt is in bed?"

"I don't want to go to bed," Matt stated, saving her the necessity of a reply.

"You can play in the bathtub for a while," Serena promised. Turning to Darien, she said, "If you really want to be helpful, you can supervise his bath."

"I'll be glad to," he said meekly, observing the set of her chin. He lifted the little boy onto his shoulders. "Come on, champ, we've both been banished from the kitchen."

Matt chortled with glee as he anchored his fists in Darien's thick hair. "Daddy used to give me rides like this. When is my daddy coming home?"

"I don't know, buddy," Darien said in a husky voice. "But I'll be here to give you rides—and anything else you need."

"You aren't my daddy," the little boy said doubtfully.

"No, but I can be your uncle. You can call me Uncle Darien."

Matt considered it briefly, then said, "Okay. I want my rubber duck and my plastic ball in the bathtub with me. Serena says I can."

"She's the boss." Darien chuckled.

Serena had finished cleaning up the kitchen by the time Matt was out of the bath. When he was tucked into the bed with his ever-present teddy bear, she and Darien returned to the living room.

"Would you like another cup of coffee?" she asked.

"Don't bother," he said. "You've done enough."

"It's no trouble. I'd like another cup, myself."

Darien carried the tray into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. They both sat on the couch in front of it.

"This is nice." He put his head back and sighed happily. "I'm beginning to understand why people get married."

"Tonight was a highly sanitized version of marriage," she said dryly. "Matt wasn't difficult, dinner was edible if not gourmet, and best of all you get to go home to your spacious apartment and sleep late tomorrow if you fell like it."

"I'm an early riser, but that's a minor point. Why are you so down on marriage?"

"I'm not. I'm just more realistic that you. I know it isn't always the Cleaver family or the Brady Bunch—those old TV shows about picture-perfect families. In real life children get cranky sometimes and the plumbing stops up. Husbands and wives snap at each other occasionally, which is understandable. It must be hard to work all day and then come home to more responsibilities."

"There have to be compensations. People don't flock to the altar for no good reason."

"I guess that's where love comes in—and blind faith."

He turned his head to look at her curiously. "This is the second time you've bashed marriage. Do you know of some really bad ones?"

Serena was a puzzled as he. She believed in Cinderella stories and happy endings. So why did she keep giving Darien the opposite impression? Was it because she felt he wasn't serious about making a commitment to any woman? Darien was simply playing the devil's advocate. If she argued _for_ marriage, he'd argue against it.

"Actually my two best friends have wonderful marriages," she said. "They're divinely happy."

"Then I don't understand why you're so adamantly opposed."

"I don't think I'm adamant about anything," she protested. "I like to think I keep an open mind."

"Have you ever been known to change it?"

"Frequently."

"That's encouraging. It means we might become lovers one day." He grinned.

"That's entirely possible," she said calmly, refusing to let him ruffle her. She'd decided the best way to handle Darien was to give him back some of his own medicine.

It worked. His teasing tone disappeared and he stared at her in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. But I must warn you, I'm very possessive. If we become lovers, I'd expect to be the only woman in your life."

"I can't conceive of wanting anyone else," he said in a sensuous voice, as he traced the contour of her ear erotically.

"That's what I needed to her," she murmured.

"Sweet, little Serena." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

She turned her head so their lips grazed tantalizingly. "I know you want me, but do I really mean something to you, Darien? I'm definitely attracted to you, but it has to be more than sex for me. Am I different from all the rest?"

"Serena, I can truthfully say you're unlike any woman I've ever met."

"Oh, Darien, I can't believe this is happening!" She looked at him adoringly.

"I can't either." His lips slid down her neck to the opening of her blouse.

She tensed for a moment, then continued in the same eager voice, "I only played hard to get because I thought you were just interested in a brief fling. But everything's different now that we've made a commitment to each other."

He raised his head to look at her. "You're a beautiful woman, Serena," he said carefully. "I'd very much like to make love to you, but I'm not asking you to make a commitment."

"I want to, darling. I've been searching all my life for someone like you. Someone to spend every night with and every weekend. We'll share everything together. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Darien drew back, looking slightly dazed. "Don't you thing a relationship like that would be little smothering?"

"How can you say that? I'm beginning to think you don't really care about me," she pouted. "It was all just an act."

His eyes narrowed on her for a moment, then he started to laugh. "Like the one you're putting on now?"

Serena dropped her love-struck pose. "Don't you like having a woman come on to you?" she asked dryly.

"I get your message—belatedly—but I scarcely came on that strong," he protested.

"Maybe not, but you weren't exactly easy to discourage."

"I suppose it's useless to tell you I really am attracted to you."

"Don't you ever learn?" she exclaimed.

"I'm being honest, whether you believe it or not. I don't expect anything to develop between us, because you made it quite clear just now that the attractions is one-sided. I just wanted you to know why I was persistent. Too much so, although I didn't realize it at the time."

"I guess I could have said something without going overboard," she said grudgingly.

"It wouldn't have been as effective. I've never been put in my place so decisively." Darien didn't look angry. His powerful body was relaxed and he wore an amused expression.

He could be covering up, though. Men had fragile egos, especially over rejection. "I was just trying to cut through all the phony issues so we can be friends," she explained.

"I think it would be safer than being lovers," he agreed, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you. Knowing you're already critical of me might inhibit my performance. I've never made love when I thought I was being critiqued."

Serena didn't rise to the bait, although she couldn't imagine that splendid body failing to satisfy. "I'm glad we're still on good terms."

"Absolutely. Now that that's settled, what do platonic couples talk about?"

She couldn't help laughing. "I know it's a strain. You don't have to stick around."

"I'm trying to be friends," he said reproachfully. "Work with me here."

"Okay. Well, let's see. We could talk about the weather, but that's pretty boring. How about movies?"

"I rarely go to movies."

"All right, restaurants, then. What's the best meal you've ever eaten?"

"Let's see," he mused. "It's a tough call, but I'd have to say it was the _lasagna di carnevale_ I had at a little café in Venice, around the corner from the Gritti Palace. Do you know that section of the city?"

Serena shook her head. "Unfortunately I've never been to Venice."

"What a shame. It's one of the most romantic cities in the world. Even the parts that tourists flock to, like Piazza San Marco. But the real Venice is in the winding streets away from the piazza, where fountains splash in little plazas and women visit from their balconies across narrow streets."

"It sounds very colorful," she said wistfully.

"There's no place quite like it. I try to spend at least a day or two there every time I go to Europe."

"Do you go frequently?"

"About one a year, sometimes more than that. I'm a director of several companies that have their headquarters overseas, so I combine business with pleasure."

"Where do you go for vacation?"

"That depends on what time of year it is. The French Riviera is beautiful in the spring, and of course the skiing is great in Switzerland in the winter."

Darien told her about all the glamorous places she only knew about from sending other people. But he wasn't an ordinary tourist. He knew all the "it" places, the pleasure spots of the rich and famous.

When he noticed her rapt face, he said teasingly, "If we were more than just good friends I'd take you with me."

"It would be nice to go with someone who's so knowledgeable," she answered matter-of-factly. To keep him from becoming personal again she said, "Your coffee must be cold. Would like me to heat it up?"

"No, I'd better get going. I'll carry this into the kitchen for you." He stood and picked up the tray. As they both walked toward the other room he said, "Thank you for dinner. Will you let me return your hospitality tomorrow night? We can eat early—anywhere you think is suitable for Matt."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be busy tomorrow night."

"Oh?" He didn't question her in so many words, but his rising inflection did it for him.

Serena told herself she didn't own Darien and explanation, even though he was clearly waiting for one. "I do have a life of my own," she finally said grudgingly.

"Not much of one lately, I'll bet. Becoming an instant mother must have really complicated your life."

"Oh, well, I don't really mind. It's only temporary."

"Still, it creates problems. Your male friends don't have the interest in Matt that you and I share. I doubt if they'd want him along on a date."

"Matt is a darling little boy," she said evasively, not wanting him to know Jadeite was the reason she was busy the next night.

"You don't have the convince _me_. But I have a special feeling for him. What I was leading up to was a suggestion. I'd be happy to baby-sit for you tomorrow night."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she said quickly.

"Why not? He's comfortable with me now. It will be a lot easier than bringing in a stranger to sit with him."

"I wasn't going to hire a sitter."

"You intend to take him to your friend Amy's again? Even if it's true that she doesn't mind, it's very disruptive for Matt. The poor kid doesn't know what bed he's going to sleep in next."

"You talk as if I'm neglecting him," Serena flared.

"I didn't mean to imply that."

"It certainly sounded that way. Besides, I only left him there to out with _you_."

"I offered to take him along. In fact, I urged you to. But I didn't mean to start an argument. I'm simply offering my services so you won't have to go to all that trouble."

"I appreciate the offer, but it won't be necessary." When Serena could see that he wasn't willing to let it go at the, she added reluctantly, "You don't need to worry about Matt. I plan on staying home tomorrow night."

"Your date is coming here?" Darien stared at her incredulously. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I didn't think it was necessary," she answered coolly.

"I'm not trying to pry into your personal life," Darien said impatiently. "My concern is for Matt."

Serena knew that, but it was a timely reminder. There had been moments when he'd made her forget his real purpose in being here. "Now that you don't have to be concerned about Matt, you can go out and enjoy your usual type of evening tomorrow night," she said in a crisp voice.

"I'm sorry if you got the impression that I didn't enjoy _this_ evening. I did, very much."

"It's nice of you to say so."

He gave her a dissatisfied look. "I'm no just being polite. I had a very good time—and not only because of Matt. I'm sorry if it sounded that way."

Serena shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We both know our only mutual interest is Matt."

"I wouldn't say that," Darien murmured. "I think we established a few other interests."

She wasn't falling for that line again. "I believe you said you had to leave," she remarked pointedly.

He gave her a perplexed look. "We were getting along so well. I don't like to leave feeling I've said or done something to make you angry."

"You didn't," she said quickly. "I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day."

"I understand. It must be hard to work all day and then have to come home and cook. I shouldn't have stayed for dinner."

"You weren't any bother. I had to make dinner for Matt and myself, anyway."

"Why don't you let your date take you out tomorrow night?" Darien urged. "Make it as easy on yourself as possible."

"Maybe I'll do that."

"Good. What time will he be here?" He smiled at the startled look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to intrude. I only asked because I promised Matt I'd bring him a remote controlled car he saw on television. It has all kinds of stuff, a working horn, headlights and even a working radio. I'll drop it off before your date arrives."

"No, don't do that!" Serena didn't know what time Jadeite would get there, and she certainly didn't want the two men to meet. "I mean, it would be better if you brought it by when you can show him how it works."

"It can't be that complicated. You can do it."

"It's your gift. I think you should be the on to show him," she insisted.

"I'd be happy to, but I told Matt I'd get it for him tomorrow. I don't want to break my promise."

"He'll probably forget all about it by morning, but if he doesn't I'll tell him I told you not to come until the next night."

"It would be a lot simpler for me to simply drop the thing off and leave." Darien frowned. "Unless you think I might stick around too long. Is there some reason you don't want your date to see me?"

"Of course not! Why should I mind?"

"That's what I'd like to find out. He might be the jealous type, but why wouldn't you come right out and tell me so? I'd make sure to leave promptly." Darien's jaw set firmly. "There must be some other reason. Who do you have a date with tomorrow night, Serena?"

"I don't have to tell you," she said, with equal determination.

"That's true. I can simply come over and find out for myself."

"You have no right to harass me like this! My personal life is my own."

"You're perfectly right—if this was a personal matter. I don't think it is. I believe it has something to do with Matt." He stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you tired of taking care of him? Are you turning him over to the social-service people rather than letting me have him?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Serena asked disgustedly. "Do you honestly think I could sit here all evening making polite conversation if I was planning a rotten thing like that?"

"No, you're right. I apologize. But there's something you're keeping from me. It would be a lot easier if you didn't make me drag it out of you."

She could tell by his implacable determination that Darien intended to do just that. Not physically, of course, but that didn't make it any easier to refuse. "All right, if you must know, I told Jadeite Riker her could come over and spend a little time with Matt."

"That sleazy con artist?" Darien's temper erupted instantly. "Are you out of your mind? The man doesn't have a shred of credibility!"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Come on! Don't tell me you believe his ridiculous story. Nobody could be that credulous."

"You don't have any proof to back up your story, either."

"If I was going to lie, I'd make up a better one than he did," Darien said contemptuously.

"His creativity is not at issue here. Besides, why would he lie? What other reason could he have for wanting custody of Matt?"

"That's a very good question. You should have asked yourself that before agreeing to let him into your house."

Serena could have pointed out that the same thing applied to Darien, but it would only have prolonged the argument. "This isn't getting us anywhere," she said impatiently. "That's the reason I didn't want to tell you Jadeite was coming."

"You knew I'd disapprove." He glared at her accusingly.

"Of course I did. Your interest and his are diametrically opposed."

"My interest is Matt. I have no idea what Riker's is, but I don't trust him—and I don't think you should, either."

"I'm quite capable of making up my own mind," she answered tartly.

"Not when the outcome might affect my nephew."

"What do you expect Jadeite to do, kidnap Matt?"

Darien moved closer to her. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if that happened." His voice was soft, which added to its menace.

Serena stood her ground, although she was very aware of the power in his taut body. "At least Jadeite never threatened me—which is more than I can say for you."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Matt is my last link to a brother I loved very much. I agreed to your terms because I thought it would save time. But if I think you're endangering the boy's welfare, I won't hesitate to fight for him. And right now I have serious questions about your judgment."

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Serena hated to give Darien the satisfaction of backing down, but it was in her own best interest to placate him. "Jadeite owns a well-known restaurant in town. He isn't some transient who just popped up out of nowhere. I took all of that into consideration before I agreed to let him come over tomorrow night. Matt's welfare is as important to me as it is to you."

"I doubt it." Darien's eyes were sad for a moment, then his expression hardened. "Just see to it that nothing happens to that child. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," she answered coldly.

"Good. I'll be by to see Matt the following night." Without waiting for an answer, Darien strode out the front door.

Serena stared after him, speechless with rage. Nobody had ever ordered her around in such a high-handed manner. Darien hadn't _asked_ if he could come over, he'd _told_ her! As if she had nothing to say about it.

He had no right to get so furious about Jadeite, either. Privately, Serena shared Darien's jaundiced view of Jadeite. Nothing about his story was plausible. But that wasn't the point. Darien didn't think she could figure it out for herself. He was a male chauvinist who dismissed her as a mere woman whom any man could fool.

Darien had certainly done his share of trying! Her chin set grimly when she remembered how he'd tried to convince her that he was attracted to her. If she hadn't known better, she might have believed him. His act had fallen apart, predictably, when he was thwarted over Matt.

How far had Darien been prepared to go, she wondered? Would he have made love to her to advance his cause? Remembering the seductive kisses that trailed down to her cleavage, Serena had no doubt that he would have.

That made her even angrier. What kind of man would stoop that low? She was almost as angry at herself for being sympathetic toward him—briefly. But no more! From now on, macho man was going to meet the ice princess…

* * *

_And that's all for now kiddies…hmmm where to go from here. We'll give this chappie time to marinate within your minds as we try to figure out our next plan of action…until next time…_


	8. Chapter 6 pt I

_Seriously considering cutting these chaps in half since they're so effin long…wat w/ work and skool, typing close to 30 pages a day is gettin tiring…o well, we'll see what happens later…for now here it is…

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Serena was still in a bad mood when she went to work the next morning. After ignoring the fact for a while, Raye finally made a comment.

"Is there something I should know?" she asked. "Like I'm fired, but you don't know how to break it to me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"That's a relief! Something has ruffled your feathers, though. Would you like to tell me what's up? Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it." Serena sighed. "It's Darien. I know I shouldn't let him bother me, but I can't help it."

"He's enough to raise any woman's pulse rate." Raye grinned.

"That's not what I meant. He's determined to get custody of Matt, one way or another. Darien came over last night and made a big fuss over Matt. He promised to buy the boy a remote controlled car and suggested he call him Uncle Darien."

"How did Matt react?"

"Positively, as you might expect. Darien is impressive when he makes an all-out effort."

"Kids are pretty savvy about people. They can usually spot a phony. It sounds like Matt really likes Darien."

"Wouldn't you, if you offered to buy you a toy car?" Serena asked cynically.

"My affections aren't for sale that cheap. It would take a diamond bracelet or an actual car at the very least." Raye laughed.

"I'm sure Darien would be willing to buy him the masculine equivalent. I just hope the police locate some of Matt's _known_ relatives soon. I don't want Darien hanging around every night."

"We should all have such troubles! Are you seeing him again tonight?"

"No, I told Jadeite he could come over. He and Darien don't care for each other, to put it mildly."

"Well, at least you're not lonesome," Raye jokes as the telephone rang and they both went back to work.

Jadeite didn't show up as early as Darien had. Serena and Matt had finished dinner and she'd cleaned up the kitchen by the time the doorbell rang.

Jadeite arrived bearing gifts, a bouquet of flowers for Serena and a large box of building blocks for Matt. The little boy immediately spilled them out on the living room floor and started to play with them.

Jadeite watched with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "I can't believe I finally got to talk to him."

"You'll have to compete with the toy you brought." Serena smiled at the little boy's absorption.

Jadeite barely heard her. "You look just like your mother," he told Matt, who paid no attention. "I was a good friend of your mother's. You and I are going to be good friends, too, aren't we?"

"Guess so," Matt answered indifferently, trying to join to mismatched pieces. "These won't stay together Serena. Can you make them do it?"

"In a few minutes," she promised. "Right now, Mr. Riker wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what kind of toy to bring you the next time I come over," Jadeite answered smoothly.

"Uncle Darien is gonna buy me a red remote car," Matt said. "Will he be here again tonight, Serena?"

Jadeite glare at her. "You kept me waiting a couple of days, but you let Shields see the kid?"

"Don't you go ballistic on me, too." Serena sighed. "I'm trying to be fair. Until I hear differently, you both have an equal right to see Matt. Darien just happened to ask first."

"Shields is a fast worker. He's already got the kid calling him Uncle."

"Possibly because he spent his time with Matt instead of arguing with _me_," she said coolly. "And will you please stop calling Matt, the kid? He has a name, although you seem to have trouble remembering it."

"I'm sorry, it's just the way I talk." Jadeite tried to mask his anger as he turned to the child. "I don't know much about little boys. What do you like to do? Where did your mother take you here in San Francisco?"

"One time we walked down a great big hill to a restaurant. I wanted a hamburger, but they said they didn't have any—only stuff I never ate before. It was a real funny place. People were eating their dinner with long sticks."

"It sounds as if she took him to Chinatown," Serena remarked. "It's only a couple blocks from the Nob Hill hotel where they were staying."

"There were lots of stores near the restaurant," Matt said. "Mommy bought me a toy that has rows of wooden beads. You can push them up and down."

"An abacus," Serena murmured.

"Yea! That's what she called it. I want to play with it. Will you get it for me, Serena?"

"I'll talk to the police about giving your things to me," she said. "I don't know why they'd want to keep them any longer. You need your clothes."

Jadeite broke in impatiently. "Did your mom take you anyplace else—like to the airport or a Greyhound bus station?"

"What's a greyhound?" Matt stared at him with interest. "Is that different from a regular bus?"

Serena was puzzled. Was Jadeite trying to trace Mina's movements? Surely he knew the police had been over that ground. Besides, Matt hadn't been with his mother when she disappeared, so how would he know where she went?

"Could I have a glass of water?" Jadeite asked unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry, I should have offered you something. Would you like coffee or perhaps a drink?"

"No, water will be fine. With ice in it, if it isn't too much trouble."

"I want a root beer," Matt announced, trailing after her to the kitchen.

Jadeite muttered an expletive under his breath. His attempt to get the boy alone had failed. It would be hard enough to make the kid understand what a locker was. With Serena listening in, it would be impossible. If Mina _had_ stashed the diamonds in a locker or something similar, there had to be a key or a claim check. The questions was, how could he ask about them without tipping his hand?

When Serena retuned with his ice water and a plate of cookies, Jadeite said to her, "I don't want to louse up your evening. If you have something to do in the kitchen or someplace, Matt and I will be fine together."

"That's quite alright. I finished the dishes before you got here, and he's had his bath." She looked at her watch. "I'm afraid he'll have to go to bed soon."

"I barely got a chance to talk to him," Jadeite protested.

"I honestly don't think you're going to find out anything from Matt," Serena said gently. She didn't have the empathy for Jadeite that she had for Darien, but he did look upset.

"I wasn't pumping the ki—I mean, Matt. What gave you that idea?" Jadeite asked with exaggerated innocence.

"It's understandable. We all hoped he could give us some clue to Mina's disappearance, but he's only four years old. He wouldn't know he knew anything, even if he did."

"You said the cops went through her hotel room. Did they find anything useful?"

"Somebody had ransacked it before they got there."

"You'd think a fancy place like that would have better security."

Serena shrugged. "I suppose no system is foolproof, especially for a professional thief."

"Hotel thieves are usually looking for jewelry and money. Maybe they overlooked something just as important—to us, I mean. I'd like a chance to examine her things," Jadeite said casually.

"You'll have to talk to the police about that."

"You said you were going to ask for them to be released to you."

"Matt's things, not Mina's."

"Are you talking about Mommy?" Matt looked up from the blocks he'd resumed playing with. "When is she coming to get me?"

"Soon, I hope, sweetie. It's bedtime now." Lowering her voice, she said to Jadeite, "I don't think we should talk about her in front of him."

Jadeite didn't offer to leave, and Serena couldn't very well ask him to, although their business together was over. When she returned to the living room after tucking in Matt into bed, Jadeite looked set for the evening.

"I believe I'll take you up on that offer of a drink," he said. "I didn't like to have one in front of the boy."

"What would you like?" she asked. "I'm afraid my selection is rather limited."

"That's okay, I'm not fussy. Scotch if you have it, and anything else if you don't."

He followed her into the kitchen and stood next to her as she reached up to get a bottle out of the cupboard. Serena was reminded of the night before, when Darien had stood in almost the same spot. But the similarity ended there. Darien had radiated masculinity, setting her nerve endings tingling, while Jadeite was merely irritatingly close.

"It's a small kitchen," she remarked. "Why don't you go into the living room while I make drinks?"

"That's my profession. I own a bar, remember?" He smiled as he took the bottle out of her hand. "You'll have to be my guest for dinner some night. Have you ever been to the Time Out?"

"No. I know where it is, but I've never been there."

"Let me know when you're coming and I'll run interference for you. A beautiful girl like you must have to fight the guys off with a whip. Don't get me wrong, though," he said hastily. "It's a nice place. I don't allow anything to extreme."

"That's reassuring," she said ironically. "Did Mina spend much time there?"

Jadeite slanted a glance at her and moved away. "She didn't care much for bars."

"It must have been difficult for you to find time to spend together. Since you work nights, I mean," Serena commented as they started back to the living room.

"That's the advantage of being the boss. I can take off whenever I want."

"You're very fortunate that your business runs itself when you're away. You did go down south to visit her didn't you?"

"No, I didn't know that's where she was from. I would certainly have told the police if I had," he said smoothly. "Mina never actually said so, but I go the impression that she was fro ma little town in the Central Valley."

"It's hard to believe you knew so little about her." Serena stared at him incredulously.

"It didn't seem to matter. You know how it is when a guy's in love." Jadeite adroitly changed the subject. "A stunner like you must have dozens of lovesick men hanging around. Or are you already engaged?"

"No, my life is complicated enough without being involved with anyone."

"You'll change your mind." He looked her up and down with obvious male appreciation. "A gorgeous girl like you won't be alone long."

Darien had essentially said the same thing, but with a great deal more finesse. Jadeite's behavior was bizarre. How could he come on to her when he was supposed to be distraught over his fiancée's disappearance? His credibility was lessening by the minute.

"I suppose _you_ won't be alone for long, either," she commented sardonically.

He was quick to pick up on her disapproval. "Nobody could ever take Mina's place. I try to keep up a brave front—you know, joke around and everything. But deep down, I'm really hurting."

"I'm sorry for you," Serena said in a perfunctory voice. "I hope she'll be found soon."

"I hope so, too, but until she is, it would comfort me a lot to have her boy. Even if it's just for a couple of days, to help me get over the shock of losing Mina. It would be like having a little piece of her back."

"I'm sorry, but I can't agree to that."

"How can you be so heartless?" he demanded. "Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?"

"Of course not! But Matt was placed in my care—by both his mother and the police. I can't just give him away like a piece of merchandise!"

"You could at least let him stay with me for a couple of days. That's all I'm asking. Call it a visit."

Serena kept trying to make him realize that she wasn't just being arbitrary. But Jadeite refused to take no for an answer. Finally she agreed to think about letting Matt stay with him for a few days, because it seemed to be the only way to get rid of him.

"You don't know what this means to me!" He grabbed both her hands and crushed them between his. "You saved my life."

She couldn't help smiling. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I mean, you've made me very happy. For the first time since Mina disappeared. When will you let me know?"

"As soon as possible," she promised, urging him toward the door.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief when he finally left. To make sure he was really gone, she moved to the window to watch him get into his car.

While she waited for Jadeite to come out of the downstairs entrance, Serena noticed someone standing directly across the street. It was a moonless night, so she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. The person was bundled up in a long coat and a cap with a bent brim, not unusual attire for a chilly San Francisco night. There as something eerie, though, about the motionless figure. It sent a chill up her spine.

Then Jadeite came out onto the sidewalk and the figure melted away. One moment it was there and then there was nothing, just swirling fog that made them moving shadows. But Serena knew she hadn't imagined the silent stranger.

She turned away from the window, wondering who was out there. Could it be Darien, making sure that Jadeite didn't take Matt? She couldn't imagine Darien lurking on a street corner. It would be more like him to come barging into the apartment and have a confrontation with Jadeite. Still, she couldn't rule him out.

But if it wasn't Darien, who else could it be? Jadeite was here with her all evening, so he was in the clear. Serena's breath caught in her throat as she thought of another possibility—Mina! That would mean she was alive, something Serena was reluctantly starting to doubt. But why wouldn't she come for Matt? Especially if she cared enough to hang around where he was staying.

Finally Serena gave up trying to find the answers, although her uneasiness didn't lessen. Before going to bed she double-checked the locks on the front and back doors.

* * *

_So who was that stranger? hmmm...o well...who thinks it was darien? Mina? Seiya? guess you'll just have to wait to find out…_


	9. Chapter 6 pt II

_Just as promised here's part II…gotta thank Kam for typin it while i did part I…

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 part II**

Serena was still jumpy the next morning when Darien phoned.

"I called to tall Matt I got his car," he said coolly. "May I speak to him?"

"He…uh…he isn't here right now."

She could almost see the scowl on Darien's face. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Raye took him to the bank with her," Serena improvised rapidly.

"Well, I suppose that's better than having him sit around an office the entire day. I'll be in meetings all afternoon, so tell him I'll see him tonight."

"Darien, wait!" Serena didn't want him to hang up before she found out where he'd been the night before. It was going to be tricky. "I explained to Matt why you couldn't bring his toy last night," she began.

"Really? What did you tell him? That you allowed a con artist to sell you a sob story any normal person would laugh at?"

She controlled her temper and managed to sound regretful. "I can tell you're still angry at me."

"I think I have a right to be! But we've been through all that."

"I'm really sorry. I hoped we could be friends."

"Why? I believe you were the one who said we didn't have anything in common except Matt."

"I suppose you're right. I'm nothing like the women you date."

"You're nothing like anyone I've ever _met_ before!" He sounded baffled. "Every time I think we're getting along you throw me a curve."

"That's because you're constantly surrounded by people who agree with everything you say." She couldn't keep a slight edge out of her voice. "When you don't follow the pack, you go off t he deep end."

"I'm entitled to, when it concerns Matt. What did you accomplish by letting Riker visit with him? Did he convince you that he's been through an epiphany and he now loves little children?"

"No. I share your skepticism."

"I suppose you told him the same thing about me."

"You really are impossible!" Serena exclaimed angrily. "You can find something to complain about even when I agree with you."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed grudgingly. "But just this once."

She couldn't help laughing. "Well, one in arrow is a start."

Darien unbent slightly. "What did Matt think of Riker?"

"Not much. Jadeite didn't make a great effort, beyond asking him a lot of questions. There were times when I had the feeling Matt wasn't his mail priority."

"That was predictable." Darien's voice was definitely warmer now. "Maybe we've discovered his true agenda now. He's partial to blondes in plunging neck lines."

"My neckline was not low," she said uncomfortably. "I had one the same blouse and skirt I wore to work."

He chuckled deeply. "It must have been as sexy as the one you wore when I was there."

"I _meant_ when you were here. Last night I had on something equally businesslike. I wasn't implying that Jadeite was interested in me."

"I told you there was something suspect about the man," Darien teased.

"I wouldn't know about that, but he is boring." Serena had finally worked the conversation around to where she wanted. "I hope you had a more stimulating evening," she remarked casually.

"Compared to him, I suppose anything would be."

"What did you do?" she persisted.

"Nothing exciting. I worked late, had dinner in a restaurant near my office and went home."

"It's nice to have a quiet, relaxing evening like that once in a while."

"I was far from relaxed," he said in a clipped tone of voice. "In fact, I went out about ten o'clock for a long walk to relieve my tension."

After a moment of silence, Serena said, "It wasn't a very nice night. I hope you wore a hat and coat."

"You sound like my mother. I have a meeting in five minutes, so I'd better go. Tell Matt I'll see him tonight."

Serena replaced the receiver slowly. If Darien had something to hide, would he admit he'd gone out for a walk about the time she'd seen the mystery man? It didn't seem plausible. But he _had_ brushed aside her question about whether he'd worn a hat and coat. Or was that a normal response she didn't know anymore now than she had before.

While Serena was puzzling over her problem, Jadeite had a more serious one. He was trying to justify himself to his boss. Malachite Karpov had called him early in the morning, a time when Jadeite was never at his best.

"I expected to hear from you by now," Malachite said in measured tones.

Jadeite sat up straighter in bed and reached for a pack of cigarettes on the nightstand, as he always did under stress. "Yeah, well, I was going to call you, but I've been busy working out problem. And I'm happy to say I'm making progress."

"You've located Mina?"

"Well, no, not yet. But I say the kid last night."

"So what? It's his mother we want."

"He's part of my game plan. I took him a toy and got real chummy with Serena, the chick who's got custody of him for now."

"I'm not interested in your love life," Malachite said bitingly. "You're supposed to be doing a job for me."

"That's what I was doing last night, covering all bases. I asked the kid as many questions as I could about where his mother took him here in San Francisco. It occurred to me that maybe Mina stashed the stones someplace. She's on the run and it's dangerous to carry around stuff worth a couple mil. What if her purse got snatched?"

"The diamonds will fit in a small pouch. She could easily conceal them on her body, which is undoubtedly where they are. She'd need easy access to them when she decides to leave town—if she hasn't already," Malachite said grimly.

"No, boss, she's still here! I caught sight of her last night, hanging around outside Serena's place. I told you she wouldn't leave without the kid."

"You saw Mina and you let her slip through your fingers again?" Malachite asked ominously.

"It was foggy out. She just disappeared. Seiya must have taught her a thing or two." Jadeite was practically groveling. "I'll have a man outside of Serena's apartment from now on."

"Why wasn't that done before now?"

"I was afraid Mina would spot him and take off. Neflyte said our best bet was to make her come to us." Jadeite thought it was time to spread the blame around. "That's the only reason I was romancing Serena last night. To convince her to let me have the kid."

"And did she agree?"

"I came this close." Jadeite held his thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart, despite the fact that the other man couldn't see them. "I've got Serena eating out to the palm of my hand. All I need is a little more time."

"Why should I believe you? The only thing I've had from you so far are excuses. I'm starting to wonder if you haven't outlived your usefulness," Malachite said ominously.

"You don't mean that, boss! How about all the money I've laundered through my bar? Not to mention our betting operation. Look how much that brings in. This thing with Mina is taking a little more time than I anticipated, but I'll deliver for you. You can count on me."

There was a short silence while Jadeite sweated and Malachite deliberated. Finally the older man said, "All right, you have a week—but that's all. At the end of the time I expect to see those diamonds on my desk. Is that understood?"

"You'll have them," Jadeite said, hoping he sounded confident.

Serena was at the bank the first time Jadeite phoned that day. He called back several times, but she had instructed Raye to tell him she was unavailable.

"What does he want?" Raye asked curiously. "And why don't you want to talk to him?"

Serena explained the situation. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he keeps calling me like this."

"Tell him if it was up to you, you'd let him have Matt for a couple of days, but the police won't let you."

"That's probably true. Alan used his influence so Matt could stay with me temporarily, but I'm sure I don't have the authority to just hand him over to somebody else."

"Well, there you are," Raye said. "Your problem is solved."

Serena wished it were that simple, but she knew better. Jadeite wasn't going to let up and neither would Darien. She was beginning to feel like a bone fought over by two dogs. Although Matt was the prize they were after, not her.

The ruthlessness she sensed in both men made her uneasy. As Serena drove over to Amy's to pick up Matt after work, she noticed a nondescript black car following her. Or at least she thought it was. But after she turned around at a stoplight to get a better look at the driver, the car moved into a different lane.

"You're getting paranoid," she muttered to herself. "You're starting to suspect everybody!"

Her whole life had been turned upside down since Mina Clark walked into her office that fateful day. Had it been foolish to insist on keeping Matt? He wasn't really her responsibility, and she was finding out that children took a lot of care.

But then Serena thought of the compensations. Her mouth curled in a tender smile as she remembered the way he gave her a hug and a kiss after she tucked him into bed. The way he ran to greet her when she went to pick him up at night. She had become very important to Matt, and he had worked his way right into her heart.

Serena's jaw set grimly. If somebody out there was threatening him, they'd have to deal with her. She intended to protect him, no matter what it took.

Darien didn't show up at Serena's until after she and Matt had finished eating.

When he finally arrived, she said, "I expected you for dinner, but Matt got hungry and I had to feed him. Have you eaten? I can warm something up for you."

"Don't bother," he said. "I had a late lunch. I'm not hungry."

"Did you bring it, Uncle Darien?" Matt raced over and tugged on his arm. "Is that my car?"

"I promised, didn't I?" Darien handed him a large box.

"Oh, boy!" Matt seized the box and sat on the floor to rip off the wrappings.

Darien helped him take the tow and all of its many accessories out of the cardboard box. The little boy eagerly grabbed the wheels and decals, but he had trouble attaching them.

"Why won't they stay on?" he asked. "Is it broken?"

"No, we just have to read the instructions," Darien said reassuringly.

"I don't know how to read."

"Fortunately I do." Darien smiled. "These are the batteries. That's what makes the lights go on. Let's find out how we're supposed to put the wheels on."

Serena watched silently as Darien assembled the car, with Matt trying ineffectually to help. Darien never got impatient. He explained where the part went and gently helped the little boy fit them into place.

They were too engrossed to know she was in the room, which caused mixed emotions in Serena. There had always been an undercurrent of attraction between herself and Darien, even when they argued. He'd never been indifferent to her. But that was only because he found her challenging. His present absorption with Matt was proof that the child was his only real interest. Serena finally admitted to herself that she wanted to believe Darien when he denied it.

She'd never met a man who attracted her this strongly. If they'd met under different circumstances, she could easily have fallen in love with him. But they hadn't, so she'd better not get any silly ideas.

Matt was ecstatic when the car was finally functional. He scrambled after it, mimicking the sound of the engine as the truck careened around the room.

Darien sat cross-legged on the floor, watching him fondly. Eventually he looked up at Serena. "Isn't it nice when realization is as good as anticipation?"

"That only happens when you're a child," she answered.

"I wouldn't say that. Hasn't anything ever lived up to your expectations?"

"I suppose so, although I don't think you ever feel that kind of pure joy after you grow up."

His expression changed subtly. "I'd be sorry to think you really meant that. Some of life's greatest pleasures are reserved for adults."

Serena knew what he was referring to. Lovemaking was probably Darien's major hobby. "You're more of an authority on the subject than I am," she said tartly.

"I'd be happy to share my expertise." He grinned.

"So you don't deny it?"

"You were the one who decided I'm an expert. I would never make such an immodest claim. But purely to satisfy your curiosity, I'd be willing to let you find out for yourself."

"I'm not the least bit curious," she said coolly.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "If I'm as good as you say I am, it would be a night to remember."

Darien's long, relaxed body and her treacherous imagination told Serena what a special night it would be. She was quiveringly aware of everything about him, his firm yet sensuous mouth, his masculine hands with their long tapering fingers. They would glide erotically over her body, pausing tantalizingly to probe her intimate secrets.

The disturbing vision vanished when Matt knelt in front of him. "Something happened, Uncle Darien. It won't go anymore. Can you fix it?"

Darien's attention was immediately diverted to the boy, which brought Serena to her senses. When was she going to realize that she was simply a pleasant diversion to Darien, at best?

While he tinkered with the toy car, she went to the kitchen and turned on the dishwasher—for something do to other than look at Darien.

"It's all fixed, Serena," Matt called. "Uncle Darien made it work. He knows how to do everything."

She returned to the living room and remarked, "Yea, Uncle Darien is very clever, all right."

"Why doesn't that sound like a compliment?" he murmured to her as he uncoiled his long legs and stood.

"You're awfully hard to please. I don't know what more you want from me."

"That's a very provocative statement. Unfortunately I'm not in a position to tell you at the moment. Is that what you were counting on?" Without waiting for an answer he turned to Matt. "I have an idea. Why don't the three of us go out for ice cream?"

The small boy's face lit up. "Can I have chocolate on mine?"

"What's ice cream without chocolate sauce?" Darien smiled. "Maybe we'll go for broke and have whipped cream and a cherry on top."

"I have ice cream in the freezer," Serena said.

"No, I wanna go out," Matt said. "Uncle Darien said we could."

"He doesn't realize it's almost your bedtime."

"No, it isn't," the little boy protested. "It's still light outside."

"That's because daylight saving time just started."

"We won't be gone that long," Darien said mildly.

"Can we, Serena, can we?" Matt clamored. "Say yes!"

"How can I refuse?" She gave Darien an annoyed look. "Do you always have to get your own way?"

He smiled meltingly. "If I don't, I keep on trying."

Chestnut Street, near Serena's apartment was the heart of the Marina shopping district. It was lined with small stores, coffeehouses, restaurants and other businesses, something to appeal to every segment of the diverse population of the neighborhood.

The ice-cream parlor was crowded with teenagers and families with small children, grouped around little tables littered with paper napkins. The noise level was high, as raised voices competed with a background of rock music.

The older woman sitting at a table in the corner was an unlikely customer in a place like this. She was perhaps in her late fifties and impeccably groomed. Her expensive gray silk suit was designed to be tastefully unobtrusive, but it stood out among the jeans and sweatshirts of the other occupants.

She didn't seem to notice the people or the noise. Her eyes were trained on the door. When Darien entered, their eyes met. Then her gaze shifted to Matt and her detachment vanished. A hint of tears glistened in her eyes as they wandered over his features.

"It's really crowded, isn't it?" Serena commented.

"I see a place!" Matt darted over to an empty table in the middle of the room.

The large menu listed a variety of ice-cream concoctions with fancy names like Choc O' Mint Surprise and Sea of Tranquility. Matt wanted the whole menu read to him before he would make up his mind.

"They have hamburgers, too," Serena said to Darien. "Why don't you order one? You haven't had dinner yet."

"I'm not hungry," he answered absently.

She glanced at him with a frown. Darien seemed suddenly tense, and he was acting strangely. When Matt started to scramble into a chair, Darien had suggested a different one, facing the back of the room.

Matt finally made up his mind. He selected a sundae called the Daily Double. It came with two scoops of ice cream, two different toppings, plus whipped cream and chopped nuts.

Serena protested vigorously. "He shouldn't eat all that!"

"I'm sure he won't," Darien answered.

"If he does and he gets sick, are you going to come over in the middle of the night and clean up after him?"

It was the kind of question that usually brought a mischievous reply. But Darien merely said, "Don't worry about it."

After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Is anything wrong?"

His gaze finally focused on her. "I hope you won't think so."

"I don't understand."

"You might be angry at me for this, but it's something I had to do." Darien stood and walked over to the table where the older woman was sitting. He returned with her and said, "I'd like you to meet my mother, Joan Shields. This is Serena Tsukino—and Matt," he told the woman.

"I can tell," she said softly, gazing at the little boy with a mixture of love and sorrow. "I'd know him anywhere."

Matt looked at her curiously. "Are you really Uncle Darien's mommy?"

"Yes." She smiled, warding off tears.

"My mommy went away someplace."

As Joan answered him, Serena whispered fiercely to Darien, "How could you do such a thing?"

"You left me no choice. I asked you to let her see him, and you kept putting me off."

"For _her_ sake! We've been through all this. You're strong, you can take it if Matt isn't who you think he is. Imagine what heartbreak you might be setting her up for."

"I'm not wrong, but Mother is strong, too. You'll find out."

Joan Shields' patrician face showed no signs of the trouble Serena knew she'd had with her younger son. Perhaps he was responsible for the dusting of silver in her dark hair, but she was the kind of woman who didn't look for sympathy. Her calm air of invincibility reminded Serena of Darien. he looked like his mother. They had the same high cheekbones and direct gaze, the same elegance.

"Forgive my manners." Joan finally turned away from Matt and extended her hand to Serena. "It's so good to meet you, my dear. Darien has told me so much about you."

"Most of it bad, I'll bet." Serena laughed.

"Not at all. He told me what a caring person you are. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for taking such good care of my…of Matt."

"Mrs. Shields," Serena began hesitantly.

"Please, call me Joan."

"I'd be happy to, but I wish we'd met under different circumstances. Darien must have told you why I didn't want to bring Matt to see you, why I thought it would be better to wait."

"Uncle Darien said you have stairs in your house and I can go up and down them," Matt said. "But I can't slide down the banister. Does Uncle Darien live in our house too?"

"Not anymore, but he used to. His model cars are still on a shelf, and there's a basketball hoop attached to a wall in the garden. Maybe you could come over and play one day."

"Yes, I wanna do that. Can I Serena?"

"I don't see why not," she answered. She'd done all she could to shield Darien and his mother, but Joan had the same tunnel vision as her son. Neither believed there was a possibility they could be wrong.

The waitress brought their order and Darien ordered coffee for his mother, which was all she wanted.

After the waitress had left, Darien said to Serena, "How about taking Matt for a visit tomorrow? It's Saturday and you don't have to work."

"I suppose that would be alright," she answered.

"I'd love to have you, but don't let my son pressure you, my dear," Joan said. "He can be quite insistent about getting his own way."

"You don't have to worry about Ser." Darien grinned. "Nobody can talk her into anything she doesn't want to do."

"I used to believe that," Serena said wryly. "But what was before I locked horns with you."

"If I was really that persuasive, both our lives would have been more eventful," he answered mischievously.

She slanted a glance at his mother before saying tartly, "I don't think I could take anymore excitement in my life."

"Have you heard anything at all from his mother?" Joan asked, nodding toward Matt.

"Not a word, which really disturbs me. I'm sure she'd contact me if she could."

"Was she a nice person?" Joan asked wistfully.

"I didn't really get to know her, but I can tell you she was a good mother."

Darien gripped his mother's hand. "And she loved Seiya."

Matt looked up from his ice cream. "My daddy's name is Seiya. I wish he and Mommy would come home. When will they, Serena?"

As she hesitated, looking for an answer that wouldn't raise his hopes, Darien said, "I heard the circus is in town. Would you like to go?"

Matt's eyes shone. "Yes! I've never been to a circus. When can we go?"

"We have to clear it with Serena. Would Sunday afternoon be alright?"

"If we go to your mother's tomorrow and the circus on Sunday, when will I manage to get to the dry cleaner and the market and a dozen other places?" she asked helplessly. "Weekends are the only chance I have."

"I'll run errands for you tomorrow morning," Darien promised.

"I bet you've never done any of those things for _yourself_," she scoffed.

"Then it's time I learned. I'm sure I can find my way to the dry cleaner and back."

"No doubt, but you can't get a manicure for me."

"That's true." He paused before saying in a casual voice, "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You'll probably get a lot more down by yourself."

"I couldn't let Matt go anywhere without me," she answered promptly.

Darien frowned. "We might not agree on everything, but do you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt him?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she answered quickly.

"Well, then?"

Serena knew she could trust Darien with Matt, so why was she so reluctant to let him take the boy without her? The answer was something she didn't like to admit. That she looked forward to being with Darien.

After noticing her troubled expression, Joan said gently, "You don't have to come over tomorrow. We can make it another time."

"No, it's alright." Serena made up her mind.

Darien was stimulating company. What woman wouldn't want to be with him? It didn't mean anything, so why not indulge herself? The weekend promised to be a lot more interesting than having her nails done.

"Does that mean you'll come with us to Mother's house tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"If you're serious about doing my errands." She grinned. "I'm giving the women at the Laundromat a gift."

"That's the first flattering thing you've ever said to me." He chuckled.

As Joan watched them banter back and forth, the fine lines of strain in her face relaxed.

"Will you give us lunch tomorrow, Mother?" Darien asked.

"I'll be happy to." Joan included Serena in her smile. "I hope this will be the beginning of many of them."

* * *

_Whew…another chapter down and only a good **nine**or somore to go…u guys kno what to do…and till next time happy reading…_


	10. Chapter 7

_We admit we just realized while typing that this is gonna be much longer than LWL…we haven't even gotten into the story yet! Anyway thanks for the reviews everybody. Thanks goes to: BunnieOMoon, ser, iluvboys, serenity, silvermoongoddess1, zubunaba, supersaiyanx, ffgirlmoonie, oni isis, arjeta, sereNendy, Endy's Girl, Channah, serenity11287, dragoneyes5000, moonqueen, moon titan, daisy31, mangadreams, Ilene, lunaeve, rockiegirl, moonbunny2, lyngreentea, starangel07, venusgoddess, innocent angel, cosmocrystal 96, ichikokiitsunekoumorri, moon titan and everybody else for all the positive feedback…we're glad you guys love the story._

_Okay and as for the rest of you…you kno who you are . **constructive criticism**is appreciated, but c'mon now…if you don't like the story don't review. PM's only serve to make me want to upset you more…and sadly yes I am that childish…have a nice day ;) Kaci

* * *

Chapter 7_

The Shields hose was in Pacific Heights, a prestigious section of San Francisco where most of the homes where surrounded by brick walls or high wrought-iron fences. Joan's house looked like a palace. Broad steps led to a massive front door that was in scale with the rest of the building.

As they got out of the car that Saturday, Matt clutched Darien's hand. "Is this where your mommy lives?" he asked in a subdued voice, staring at the Italianate mansion.

Serena stared in awe as Darien opened the iron gate and led them inside. She'd known he was wealthy, but this was serious money. It became even more apparent, when a butler in a dark suit opened the front door.

"Good afternoon, sir," the man greeted Darien, flicking the barest glance at Serena and Matt. "Your mother is waiting for you in the morning room."

"Is he your daddy?" Matt asked Darien.

"No, this is Joseph." He smiled. "Joseph has lived with us since I was a boy. This is Miss Tsukino and Matt," Darien said to the older man.

The butler nodded gravely to Serena, but his formal manner softened as he looked at the child. "He's the picture of his father, sir."

Darien squeezed the man's shoulder in a silent moment of shared emotion before saying, "You don't have to announce us."

Serena stared avidly at all the beautiful rooms opening off a central hall, as she and Matt accompanied Darien to the back of the house. The rooms were furnished elegantly, which she had expected, but they were also filled with light. This house was no museum where the drapes were kept drawn to keep the delicate fabrics from fading.

The morning room was the sunniest of all. The octagonal-shaped area was filled with greenery and the sparkling glass windows looked out on a large walled yard. Joan was sitting at a round marble table, reading the morning paper. She looked up with a smile that included all of them, as Darien kissed her cheek.

"Here we are, Mother, right on time," he said. "I know Estelle has a fit when guests are late for meals."

"You aren't a guest, darling, and she's always too delighted to see you to make a fuss. Estelle is our cook," Joan explained to Serena. "She's been with us for years."

"Your house is lovely," Serena said. "And what a luxury to have such a big backyard in the heart of the city."

"I think that's part of the reason I never wanted to move. Even though the house is much too big for me now," Joan acknowledged.

"Don't let her fool you. Mother isn't some lonely recluse rattling around here alone. She entertains constantly, and not just stuffy affairs for the geriatric set," Darien teased. "Some of her friends are my contemporaries, friends of mine actually."

"They're married and have children," Joan replied. "If you won't provide me with grandchildren, I have to settle for being a surrogate grandmother."

"I should have quit while I was ahead." He laughed.

His mother was wise not to wait for Darien to provide her with grandchildren, Serena thought cynically. He liked playing the role of father—but not husband.

Matt was bored by the adult conversation. "Can I see Uncle Darien's toys?" he asked.

"Of course you may, darling." Joan rose and extended her hand to the little boy.

"I'd like to come, too, if I may," Serena said. She didn't care about the model cars, but it was a way to see the upstairs without asking.

"By all means," Joan answered. "I haven't used that wing since the boys left, but I think it's reasonably presentable."

"Serena won't look under the bed for dust bunnies," Darien said as he trailed along after them.

She was sure there weren't any. The upstairs was as sparkling clean as the rest of the house. Darien's former bedroom was actually a corner suite. The furnishings had evidently been changed. It looked more like a guest room than a boy's room now, but his toy cars were still arranged on the upper shelves of a bookcase, and there were other reminders of Darien as a youngster.

He picked up a trophy that sat on a desk. A gold figure of a man with a tennis racket was attached to a wooden base. "Don't you think it's time this got tossed out, Mother? I won it back in high school."

Matt's attention was attracted to the statue. "My daddy's got one of those," he said excitedly. "He lets me play with is whenever I want."

Darien's gaze met his mother's over the little boy's head. He cleared his throat before saying to the child, "You can have this one if you like."

Matt was ecstatic. "Then me and Daddy will both have one. I'll show it to him as soon as he comes home."

Serena knew how painful this must be for Darien and his mother. If Mina's story was true, Matt would never get that chance. Before Matt could ask again when his father was coming home, she said quickly, "Look at those cars, Matt, aren't they cool?"

His attention was instantly distracted. While Darien and Joan lifted them down for him, Serena drifted to the door. She was looking down the hallway when Darien came over to join her.

"This can't be very interesting for you," he said. "Would you like to go downstairs?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Never. I used to dream about having a girl like you in my bedroom."

"Now you're grown-up and it's a reality," she said lightly.

"I didn't picture having my mother and my nephew here at the same time," he joked. When Serena's smile faded, he said, "How can you still have any doubts about Matt?"

She evaded the question with one of her own. "Was you brother's room up here, also?"

"He had the other corner suite. Come on, I'll show you."

The doors opening off the hall led to guest rooms, and upstairs den and various utility closets. Seiya's former room was a duplicate of Darien's, except it hadn't been converted to a guest suite.

It was exactly as Serena imagined it had been when Seiya left home. There were vestiges of his college days, pennants and posters, as well as the more contemporary books and paintings he would have acquired as a young adult. On one wall was a bulletin board filled with tacked up photos from years past, judging by the clothes and hairdos.

"Mother never wanted to change anything in here," Darien said soberly. "She always hoped…" his voice trailed off.

Serena moved over to look at the snapshots. "Which one is your brother?"

Darien pointed silently to several photos of a young man who was either laughing or had a smile on his face. Seiya Shields was a handsome and obviously personable. There was a slight family resemblance to Darien, but Seiya's hair was slightly lighter and he wasn't as tall. Serena looked for some resemblance to Matt, but she couldn't see it in the small, not always in focus snaps.

"These are pictures of Seiya when he was little." Darien said. Next to the bulletin board was a long frame containing a montage of studio shots of a small boy at various ages. "Mother hung it in here after I persuaded her to take it out of her own room."

Serena now understood why Darien was so convinced that Matt was his nephew. The little boy in the photographs looked strikingly like Matt, the same laughing eyes, the same bright smile.

"Seiya's eyes were the same blue as Matt's when he was that age," Darien said gruffly. "They darkened as he grew older."

"He was a beautiful child," Serena remarked noncommittally.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Darien exclaimed.

"Children tend to look alike when they're little. They're all sweet and cuddly—like Matt," she added deliberately.

"I give up!" Darien's strong face was filled with frustration. "You refuse to believe your own eyes."

"And you find it impossible to be objective," she said quietly. "I agree that Mina contacted you in good faith. But has it occurred to you that if she was mistaken about her relationship to you, your brother might still be alive somewhere?"

"Don't you think I want to believe that? I'd give anything if it were true! But there are too many indications that Mina was telling the truth. Why would she have called me, if she didn't have good reason to think Seiya was my brother?"

"I wish I had the answer." Serena sighed.

"Lunch is ready, children," Joan called.

"They aren't children," Matt giggled. "They're big grown-up people."

"That's true," Joan said as they all walked down the stairs. "But your Uncle Darien will always be my little boy. Even though I can't tell him what to do anymore," she added with a smile at her son.

"What do you want him to do?" Matt asked.

"Nothing much." Darien chuckled. "Just get married and produce lots of grandchildren."

"One would be a nice beginning," his mother said dryly. "Preferably before you have to bring him to see me in a nursing home." When they reached the ground floor, she said to Matt, "Come into the kitchen with me. I want you to meet Estelle."

"I'll say hello, too," Darien said, taking Serena's hand to bring her along.

The large kitchen was as well equipped as the ones in top restaurants. The six-burner stove had a stainless steel hood and long counters held every kind of small appliance.

Estelle was a short, plump woman with graying hair. She was about Joan's age and had her employer's assurance, if not her elegance. This was clearly Estelle's domain, but she unbent for Matt.

Touching his hair lightly, she said in a softened voice, "It's like seeing Master Seiya all over again."

After giving Serena a triumphant look, Darien introduced her to the cook. "What are you giving us for lunch, Estelle?" he asked. "Your mushroom crepes with mornay sauce? Or did you make my favorite, lobster soufflé?"

"Those aren't suitable fro a child," she scolded.

"What's wrong with teaching him to be a junior gourmet?"

"Whatever Estelle made will be delicious," Joan said. "Let's go sit down and get out of her way."

Lunch was served in the morning room rather than the large, formal dining room. The table was set with colorful place mats and a centerpiece of fragrant sweet peas in a ceramic pot.

Joseph served the first course, a delicious cream of tomato soup in thin china bowls. But Darien raised his eyebrows at the main course. The plate Joseph set in fro not him held small triangular sandwiches with trimmed crusts, surround a molded fruit salad on a lettuce leaf.

"This is a ladies' lunch, not a meal for two he-men," he complained.

"I like it," Matt said. "Will you cut my sandwiches like this, Serena? They don't lose their insides like the big ones."

"It won't hurt you to eat lightly for one day," Darien's mother told him. "You look as if you've gained a bit of weight."

Serena couldn't imagine where. Darien's tight jeans clung smoothly to his flat stomach and lean hips. The Princeton sweatshirt he wore over them was baggy, but there was no bulge underneath it. He looked fit and trim.

Staring at the finger sandwiches disdainfully, he said, "I didn't have to play handball all morning for this."

"Is that how you keep in shape?" Serena asked. "I keep promising myself I'll join a gym, but I never seem to find the time. And that was _before_ Matt came into my life."

"It must be difficult to work and take care of a child," Joan remarked. "I don't know how you young women do it."

"I guess you become more organized," Serena said. "And of course most women have time to plan for a child. I'm still just sort of playing it by ear."

"That's something we need to talk about," Darien said. "Things can't go on this way much longer."

She cast a covert glance at Matt, who was happily digging into his fruit salad. "I don't think this is the time to discuss it."

"You always have some excuse," he said sharply.

"They aren't excuses, they're reasoned judgments," she answered, just as sharply.

Joan also glanced at Matt, who had looked up at their raised voices. "Serena is right," she said. "This is not the time."

"I've tried being reasonable and it doesn't work." Darien's jaw set grimly. "You might be willing to wait indefinitely, I'm not."

"That will do, Darien," his mother stated firmly.

Matt looked at him doubtfully. "Is Uncle Darien mad about something?" he whispered to Serena.

"No, sweetie," she said reassuringly. "Grown-ups sometimes talk loud, but it doesn't mean anything."

When Matt still seemed uncertain, Darien smiled at him. "How would you like to throw a ball around in the yard after lunch?"

Before he could answer, Joan said, "One of my friends has her daughter and grandson visiting from New York. He's about Matt's age and I thought it might be nice if the two boys played together for a bit. Nancy only lives a block away, and David, her grandson, is rather lonely here. Would you mind if I took Matt over there for a short time?" she asked Serena.

"Not at all, if he wants to go," Serena answered. "Would you like to play with a little boy down the street?" she asked him.

His face lit up. "Yeah, I wanna do that! I used to play with my friend Sean, but I haven't seen him in a long time. Can we go right now?"

"As soon as we have dessert," Joan promised.

"I don't want any. I wanna go now."

Matt was such a good child that Serena hadn't realized how much he missed his friends, as well as his parents. This situation was hardest on him, although he rarely complained.

The little boy was persuaded to have dessert, after Joan explained that David was still having his own lunch.

When Matt was finished and impatient to leave, Joan said to Serena, "You're welcome to come, of course, but it isn't necessary. I promise to take good care of him."

"I don't have any doubts about that." Serena smiled at the older woman.

"Splendid, then why don't you and Darien relax in the garden until we return?"

Serena didn't expect to relax with Darien after his outburst at lunch. She was prepared for a battle when they went out on the terrace after Joan and Matt had left. But Darien confounded her, as usual.

"It was very nice of you to let Mother spend a little time alone with Matt," he said. "I know she appreciates it."

"I'm not _trying_ to be difficult, Darien."

"You mean it just comes naturally?" he teased.

"That's better," she said dryly. "For a minute I though you were beginning to like me."

"I don't know _how_ I feel about you." He gave her a puzzled look. "One minute I want to knock some sense into your stubborn head and the next minute I want to kiss you senseless."

"Do I get a choice?"

"That depends." He moved closer. "Which would you choose?"

"It's a tough call." She grinned.

He cupped her cheek in his palm. "Would a sample help?"

She was mesmerized by the glow in his eyes, seduced by the sun-warmed scent of his skin, the hand curving around her cheek. As his head descended slowly, she could see each spiky black lash that fringed his dark blue eyes. It wasn't until his arm curled around her waist that she summoned the will power to move away.

Attempting a light tone, she turned toward the garden saying, "What would the neighbors think?"

"They can't see over the wall." He snaked an arm around her waist and drew her back against him. Lifting her long hair, he strung a line of kisses across the nape of her neck.

The intimate contact with his hard body made her legs tremble. How long could she keep on resisting him? But then Darien said something that brought her to her senses.

"I just decided I'd rather kiss you than try to reason with you," he murmured.

Serena removed his arm and turned to face him. "It doesn't pay to get overconfident," she said acidly.

He looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend innocence," she snapped. "We both know why you're being so seductive all of a sudden. It's quite a change from the temper tantrum you threw at lunch. But you can knock it off, because it won't work. I'm keeping Matt until I have a good reason to turn him over to somebody else."

"Who appointed you judge and jury?" Darien asked furiously. "You won't believe the evident when it stared you in the face."

"You have no hard evidence," she answered, just as angrily. "Only a few photographs, a tennis trophy and an alleged phone call."

"Are you doubting my word?"

"Let's just day, I'd have a lot more respect for you if you didn't try to use dirty tricks to get what you want."

His eyes shot sparks of blue fire. "When I tried to kiss you just now it was because I wanted to—although at this moment I can't imagine why."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked witheringly. "You wouldn't believe today was Saturday if _I _told you."

"You'll have to admit you did try to influence me."

"Not the way you're accusing me of."

"Oh, no? When we first met, you found it difficult to say a civil word to me."

"You weren't exactly gracious, yourself."

"Maybe not, but I didn't do an about-face overnight. You expect me to believe you changed your mind about me that fast?" Serena demanded.

Darien looked uncomfortable. "I will admit my attorney advised me to…be pleasant."

"And you decided that making love to me would be even faster," she said scornfully.

A muscle bunched at the point of his point of his square jaw. He forced down his anger and looked her over insolently. "It's been known to work," he drawled.

Serena had been aware of his motivation from the beginning, but it hurt to hear him admit it. "At least you're finally being honest. I appreciate that," she said stiffly.

Her mobile face expressed more than she realized. Darien stared at her moodily for a moment, before jamming his hands into his pockets. "I don't know why we always end up in a shouting match. We both want what's best for Matt. We just have different opinions on what that is."

"I'm glad you realize it's nothing personal."

After a moment's hesitation he replied, "On my side, either. But we can't go on like this. Matt's future has to be decided."

"I keep hoping Mina will come back or the police will find her."

"That's beginning to seem unlikely. So where do we go from here?"

"After meeting your mother and seeing you home, I have to agree that Matt will be better off with you," Serena said reluctantly. It was one of the most difficult decisions she'd ever made. Matt had become very dear to her, but she had to think of him rather than herself.

Triumph blazed on Darien's face. "We can have him?"

"I don't have the authority to decide that. Your attorney can advise you, but I'm sure you'll have to go to court. It won't be a slam-dunk, either. Jadeite is almost certain to make an opposing claim. He's been pressuring me to let Matt stay with him for a few days."

"You don't honestly believe his story?"

"No, I never did. It's too bizarre. I can't imagine why he wants Matt, but it makes me uneasy."

"Don't worry about it. My lawyers will have him laughed out of court—if it goes that far, which I doubt."

Serena smiled wryly. "I know it's silly, but I fell like a mother who's giving her child up for adoption."

Darien looked at her curiously. "Did you really plan on keeping Matt? I know there are a lot of loving single mothers, but children require a big commitment."

"I guess I didn't really think that far ahead. I simply got attached to him very quickly. He's a cute little kid."

"Matt's a charmer, all right, just like his dad."

"There's one thing that bothers me," she said slowly. "If for some reason Matt isn't who you think he is, what will you do then? I won't allow him to be put into foster care, where he might be bounced from family to family like a tennis ball."

"I don't share your doubts about his identity, but if I should happen to be wrong, it won't make a difference. You aren't the only one who's become attached to him. Matt will have all the love he deserves."

"That makes me feel better."

Darien gave her a dazzling smile. "Then we can call a halt to the hostilities?"

"I'd like that. Contrary to what you think, I always wanted to be friends."

"From the very beginning?" he teased.

"Well, maybe not." She smiled. "We got off to a bad start, and everything went downhill from then on."

"It wasn't all bad. We had a lot of fun together when we weren't fighting—at least I did."

"Winning had made you charitable," Serena observed dryly.

"I don't think of it as winning or losing," he protested. "My personal feelings never entered into it."

"I know." She turned away and walked onto the lawn. "I suppose you'll want to speak to your attorney first thing in the morning. I know how impatient you are, but he'll probably tell you that Matt has to remain with me until the court approves custody of him. I hope that won't cause problems between us again. I'm sure with your connections it won't take long, and then this whole thing will be over."

He gave her a dissatisfied look. "You're making me feel as if I'm taking advantage of you. I thought we were in agreement."

"We are. I just meant our lives would return to normal."

"We'll still keep in touch." He glanced at her obliquely. "I know you'll want to see Matt."

"I'd like to, but you never know what will happen," she said vaguely.

"Is it because of me? Have I made you life so miserable that you don't want to see me again after this is all settled and you're no obliged to?"

"No…no. Of course not. But there won't be any reason for us to see each other."

"I thought we agreed to be friends. We've been through a lot together. You don't just drop a friend for no good reason."

Why did Darien want to be friends? Maybe because he'd never had a female friend and it was a novelty, Serena thought cynically. Or perhaps he could only be friends with a woman he wasn't romantically interested in. Neither reason was very palatable.

"We could go out to dinner once in a while," he said persuasively.

"Sure, why not?" It was easier than arguing, and if Darien did call it wouldn't be for long.

Joan brought Matt home a short time later. The little boy couldn't wait to tell Serena what a good time he'd had.

"David and me played hide-and-seek and I won! I found him three times and he only found me twice. Then we played some more games and after that Mrs. Ailen gave us ice cream.

"I hope it didn't spoil your appetite," Darien commented. "I'm looking forward to an early dinner."

Matt barely heard him. "And tomorrow Auntie Joan is gonna take me to a birthday party. She says it has to be all right with you, Serena. It is, isn't it?"

"I thought we were going to the circus tomorrow," Darien reminded him.

The little boy was torn by indecision. "Could we go the next day? I wanna see both places."

"I supposed that could be arranged," Darien said indulgently. "We can't go on Monday, but we can postpone the circus until next weekend."

"Awesome!"

"Matt had such a good time today, that I thought he'd enjoy being with a group of children," Joan said.

"Yes, it's something he's obviously missed," Serena agreed. "I think it'll be good for him."

"I'm glad you agree. You're welcome to come, too, Darien. The party is being given by your friends, Andrew and Rita. A lot of the fathers attend."

"I'm not a father. Or is that the point you're making?" he teased.

"Not at all. I simply thought that since…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Matt, reminding Darien that the boy didn't have a father.

"I'll be happy to come," he said soberly. "How about you Sere?"

"I lack the same credentials you do. But I'm a pushover for birthday parties—as long as I'm not the one who's getting older." She laughed.

"You're just a youngster," Joan assured her. "Have you ever seen such beautiful skin?" she asked her son.

"Never. It's positively pearly. I believe I mentioned that to her once." Darien grinned.

"That's nice," Joan said approvingly. "It's always pleasant to get compliments."

"He's quite good at making them. He must get a lot of practice," Serena remarked with an innocent expression.

"Can I go inside and play with the cars?" Matt asked.

"Darien looked at his watch. "For about half an hour, and then we'll go out for an early dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Matt said.

"He had a big dish of ice cream and several cookies at Nancy's," Joan said. "I'm not surprised that he isn't hungry."

"Oh, great!" Darien groaned. "That minuscule lunch you gave me wore off long ago."

"Can I go now?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Yes, run along, dear." When the little boy had gone inside, Joan said to Darien, "Why don't you take Serena out to dinner? I'm not hungry, either, so Matt and I can have something to eat later on. He can even stay the night," she added causally.

Serena looked doubtful. "It might be a little too much excitement for him. He's going to have another big day tomorrow."

"Serena's right. Maybe tomorrow night would be better," Darien said.

"I hate to keep saying no, but that would be a problem for me," she said. "A friend of mine takes care of Matt during the week. I won't have time to pick him up here and take him to Amy's before going to work."

"I didn't know he spent the day somewhere else," Darien exclaimed.

"You were the one who told me an office was no place for a child," she answered evasively, not wanting him to know she'd concealed the fact deliberately.

Joan looked disappointed, but she said, "You two can still go out to dinner. It would really be a favor to me," she told Serena. "I don't want to hear Darien complain about his lunch anymore."

"Okay, I've said my last word on the subject." He chuckled. "I'll go home and change clothes, as long as we aren't going to a pizza parlor or the equivalent."

"I have to change, too," Serena said.

"I'll drop you at home first, and come back for you."

As she thanked Joan for lunch, Serena wondered how she'd let herself be maneuvered into dinner with Darien. She knew the older woman's motive; Joan wanted Matt all to herself. But why had Darien gone along with her plan? Because he wanted to make his mother happy? Probably it was because he decided it was expedient to maintain friendly relations until the court appointed him Matt's guardian, Serena thought sardonically.

Serena took a quick shower when she got home. The telephone rang while she was rushing to apply her makeup and get dressed. She only answered it because she thought Darien might be calling with a change of plans—hopefully to say he'd be a little late. She could use the extra time. When Serena heard Jadeite's voice, she was sorry she hadn't just let it ring.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you," he said in a flinty voice.

"I know. I've been terribly busy. In fact I'm getting ready to go out in a minute."

"How long do you think you can get away with brushing me off?"

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk to you, but you don't have to be unpleasant about it," she said coolly.

"You don't know just how unpleasant I can get, lady!"

"Are you threatening me?"

Jadeite tried to control his temper. "Maybe that was a little out of line. But wouldn't you be steamed? First you tell me I can have Matt for a few days, and then I find out it's all a con. I can't even get you on the phone."

"Perhaps I should have talked to you," she admitted grudgingly. "But I never promised to let you have Matt. I merely said I'd think about it."

"That's not the way I heard it. I'm through dancing around with you. I want the kid!"

"You have no right to him. You haven't provided me with a shred of evidence to back up your highly unbelievable story—and that's putting it charitably." Serena was having trouble controlling her own temper.

"I suppose you believe every word Shields tells you," Jadeite sneered. "Money sure talks, doesn't it?"

"Not to me. Darien's money or lack of it doesn't concern me."

"Give me a break! Is that why you and the kid went out with him last night and again today?"

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter. If you're not playing house with him you'll give me the same consideration you're giving him."

"Your crude insinuation is both insulting and untrue," Serena said icily. "It also reinforces my opinion of you. I wouldn't trust you to lead Matt out of a burning building!"

"You better reconsider or you're going to be one sorry chick," he said furiously. "I'll give you until tomorrow to change your mind." He hung up before she could answer.

Serena replaced the receiver slowly. The change in Jadeite was chilling. She'd never cared for him, but it hadn't occurred to her that he was potentially dangerous. He must have been the one who searched her apartment and had her followed. She hadn't imagined those things. How else would he know where she went and who she as with?

The problem was, she had no proof. She hadn't told anyone but Amy about the break-in, and she hadn't even told _her_ about being tailed. The police might think she was being dramatic. Even if they believed her, there was nothing they could do without some evidence besides her say-so.

She could tell Darien, but his reaction would be predictable and immediate. He'd beat Jadeite to a pulp. Not only would he get into trouble, it would ruin his chances of convincing the court that he was a responsible guardian for Matt.

There didn't seem to be a solution, at least not one she could think of at that moment. It was an unpleasant situation, but what could Jadeite actually do? The courts had given her temporary custody of Matt, and even had she wanted to, she couldn't just hand the boy over to Jadeite. He must understand that. She intended to be on her guard—that was only sensible—but there was no need to panic.

Serena would have changed her mind had she heard Jadeite's conversation with his boss…

Jadeite's phone rang only moments after he'd hung up on her. He answered it with a snarl, ready to vent his anger on the first person her encountered. "Yeah? This better be important because I've got other things on my mind."

"I hope one of them is concern for your health," Malachite answered ominously. "I'd say it was in a very precarious state."

"Oh…hi, boss. I didn't know it was you. Some guys have been calling me to whine about their gambling losses. I was just giving them the brush. We're taking in a bundle at the club," Jadeite said eagerly.

"Two million dollars?"

"Well, no. But give us time." He forced a laugh.

"I've given you more than enough time and gotten nothing back to show for it. You've run out of time," Malachite stated.

"We agreed on a week!" Jadeite said in alarm.

"That was your idea, not mine."

"But you said it was okay. You went along with me. It's only been a couple of days," Jadeite babbled. "I just need a few more."

"How long do you think you can string me along? If you'd made any progress you would have reported it to me. Instead of that, I have to track you down. You don't even give me the courtesy of returning my phone calls."

"You mean the one you made to me at the club last night?" Jadeite pretended innocence, although he'd been ducking the other man's calls. "I was just about to call you when the phone rang, honest to God! It must be mental telepathy or something."

"That would involve to fully functional minds," Malachite said bitingly. "How about the other messages I left for you?"

"Did you leave more? I didn't get them, I swear! I'll have somebody's head for this. It's just goddamned incompetence and I won't put up with it!"

"Spare me the histrionics. We both know you've been avoiding me, which means your bumbling attempts to get the boy have failed. I approve of using him as bait—it's the one good idea you've had."

"It'll work, boss!"

"I know it will, but now by sweet-talking some bitch. From now on we'll do this thing my way. Is that understood?" Malachite asked in a steely voice.

"Sure, boss, anything you say," Jadeite agreed hurriedly.

"It's very simple—just snatch the boy."

"We talked about that as an alternative—" Jadeite began.

Malachite cut him off. "I said do it—now!"

"If you say so, but that might take a couple of days, too. The only time Serena took the kid out at night, she had that Shields jerk along with her. He's a big guy, looks like he used to play football."

"Why do you have to wait for her to go out with the child? Simply take him from her apartment at gunpoint. Do I have to tell you how to do your job?"

Jadeite was fairly certain Serena would refuse to let him in after his recent tirade. Why had he allowed himself to blow his top? Besides that, Malachite's plan had one big flaw. Jadeite couldn't do the job personally, because Serena might recognize him—even in disguise. He didn't intend to jeopardize his own sweet operation, but of course he couldn't tell Malachite that.

"Okay, boss, I'll handle it your way," Jadeite said.

"And soon," Malachite said in measured tones.

Serena's nasty confrontation with Jadeite made her late. When Darien rang the bell, she ran to answer the door in her bathrobe. He raised an eyebrow at her bare feet and the long blonde hair pinned haphazardly on top of her head.

"Weren't we supposed to be going to dinner?" he asked.

"I got a phone call that held me up, but I'll be ready in a couple of minutes," she promised.

"I thought maybe you had more interesting plans for the evening." He grinned. "I'll be glad to swap my plans for yours."

"You've been complaining about how hungry you are, so there's no danger of that." She took the pins out of her hair and it fell in a shining curtain past her shoulders.

"A man had other appetites," he murmured, moving toward her.

"If you don't stop clowning around I'll never get ready." She turned and went into the bedroom. "Where are we going anyway?" she called.

"I made a reservation at the Topaz Room. Is that all right?"

"It's fabulous!" The restaurant he'd chosen was one of the most expensive in the city. "I just wish you'd told me sooner. I don't know what to wear."

"Whatever will take the least time. It's only dinner. You don't have to get all gussied up."

"Are you always this cranky when you're hungry?" she teased.

"No, mainly when I can't get anywhere with a beautiful woman." He chuckled.

Darien was watching the news on television when Serena joined him. She was wearing a short blue dress draped to one side, nude colored panty hose and spiked-heeled sandals.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You looked positively incendiary."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's fantastic." His eyes traveled over her admiringly.

She handed him a strand of pearls and turned her back to him, lifting her long hair. "Will you fasten these for me? They have a tricky clasp. I always have trouble with it."

Darien had difficulty, too. As he fumbled with the clasp, Serena began to have second thoughts about asking for assistance. His breath warmed her skin as he lowered his head for a closer look, and his long fingers felt seductive on her neck. She was uncomfortably aware of how close their bodies were.

"Stop fidgeting," he commanded. "This thing really is tricky."

She forced herself to stand still, but when he finally got the necklace clasped, Darien leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. A ripple ran down her spine and Serena skittered away as if he'd branded her.

He looked at her with amusement. "Is that a ticklish spot?"

She nodded, grateful to him for providing her with an excuse. "I don't like my ears nibbled, either."

"It's nice to have all this information. I only hope I get to use it someday," he remarked dryly. Before she could reply, Darien put an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the door. "If you're finally ready, let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

_whew…okay just moving along now…I'd say we're a little more than halfway into the story line…hope u guys like it so far…btw, starting within the next few chapters until the end Kam and I will be welcoming a new co writer into this story...we've been in talks with a fellow reader keezy and she's agreed to help us write an ending…thanx again and happy reading…Kaci_


	11. Chapter 8

First off sorry for the delays guys…end of august was time for the annual family get togethers…aka family vacations from hell, then we were called back to Quantico for our two week USMC reserve training…Secondly, this is no longer a kaci&kam production. remember we told you a few chaps back that we brought in someone new...well this is now a **KHK** production. Kaci/Heather(keezy)/Kam. hope you like it...….so here it is

* * *

Chapter 8 

By the time they arrived at the Topaz Room, Serena had put Jadeite and his vague threats out of her mind. Darien looked especially handsome in a dark gray suit and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. More than one woman stared at him as he led Serena to a window table in the elegant restaurant with a view of the city.

After the waiter had brought them each a drink, Darien raised his glass in a toast. "Here's to the end of all of our problems."

Serena dutifully raised her own glass, but she was abruptly reminded that their problems weren't over. Jadeite was a menacing shadow hanging over them.

Darien caught the troubled expression that crossed her expressive face. "Is anything wrong, Ser?"

"No, nothing." She turned her head to look out the window. "Isn't that a beautiful view?"

"Don't change the subject." He reached over and took her hand. "Are you feeling badly about giving up Matt?"

"I'll miss him," she admitted. "He changed my life drastically."

"Look on the bright side. It should be a lot easier now. You've had to put your personal life on hold. There must be some frustrated men out there," Darien remarked casually.

"Dozens of them, all threatening suicide if I don't go out with them." She smiled.

"I'm serious."

"You don't think I am?"

"I think you could fill a man's head so completely there wouldn't be room for anyone else," Darien said in a deepened voice.

"You're a man, and I wasn't enough to drive Matt out of your mind." She was careful to keep her voice light.

"What can I say to convince you that my feelings for the two of you are quite different?"

"I believe _that_," she said dryly.

"You know very well what I mean. I'm not here tonight because of Matt."

That was debatable, but it would be futile to pursue it. "Then let's not talk about him. Tell me about all the women who are waiting impatiently to get you back."

"Why would I talk about other women, when I'm with the loveliest of all?"

"I'll tell you about mine, if you tell me about yours," Serena said mischievously.

Darien laughed. "It's a deal, if you go first. Who was your first date?"

"You're really going back in time. Okay, his name was Melvin Butlers and he was the handsomest boy I the seventh grade."

"Come on! How could he be, with a name like Melvin Butlers?"

"Names are simply something wished on you by your parents. They don't have anything to do with who you are. Tom Cruise was just as handsome when his name was his name was Thomas Cruise Mapother IV. Same goes for Archibald Leach, or should I say Cary Grant?"

"Then why'd they change it?"

"Maybe because it wouldn't fit on a theater marquee."

"Okay, I'll buy that, if only because I want to hear the rest of the story."

"It has a sad ending. My best friend, Molly Baker, made a play for Melvin and he dumped me."

"What a jerk! He probably grew up to an auditor for the Internal Revenue Service. You were will rid of him."

"Now it's your turn," Serena said. "But I want to hear about your more recent conquests."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"I wasn't asking for the intimate details," she protested.

"But you're positive that all of my dates are filled with them. I don't know where you got the idea that I spend all my time having sex."

"You talk about it a lot," she said defensively.

"Some people say talking is a substitute for doing." He laughed.

"I don't think you practice celibacy."

"I'm an adult male, Ser, not a schoolboy. Are _you_ a virgin?"

Her cheeks bloomed like roses. "That's a very personal question!"

"I didn't object when you commented on _my_ sex life," he said calmly.

"You're right, I shouldn't have." Serena wondered how conversations with Darien got around to sex so often. "Let's change the subject."

"Why does it bother you so much to talk about making love? It's the most ultimate bonding between a man and a woman."

"If they care about each other," she corrected him.

"I thought that was understood. There is not experience quite like holding that special person in your arms and hearing her call out your name as you bring her pleasure."

Darien's eyes held hers, urging her to fantasize along with him. It was almost impossible not to. She knew instinctively how it would be. His seductive hands would caress her body and encourage her to do the same to him. His skin would be smooth over hard muscles that would grow taut as the passion climbed.

With an effort, Serena forced herself to sit back in her chair and take a deep breath. "I'm tempted to go to bed with you just so you'll stop trying to convince me," she said with a shaky laugh.

"I don't want to take you to bed. I want to make love to you. I hope one day you'll want me as much as I want you. That's the only way it would be any good."

Before she had a chance to answer, the waiter came over to take their order. After he left, Darien didn't return to the subject.

For the rest of the evening he was utterly charming. Serena was wary at first, but Darien was the perfect date. He told her funny stories and kept her so amused that the evening flew by.

When she realized what time it was, Serena gasped. "I had no idea it was so late! We've been talking for hours."

"And we didn't have a single argument," he teased. "We're making progress."

"I feel guilty for enjoying myself so much that I forgot about Matt. He should have been in bed hours ago."

"It's too bad you didn't let Mother keep him overnight. You still can. We could call her. She'd be delighted."

"He doesn't have his pajamas, and I told him I'd be back for him. Besides, you were the one who said he should have a routine he can count on."

"I guess you're right," Darien answered reluctantly. "I'll get the check."

When they reached the Shields house, Joan was reading in the den, a wood-paneled room with a Persian rug and impressive oil paintings on the walls. A cheery fire in the fireplace made the room seem homey in spite of its elegance.

"I'm sorry we're so late," Serena apologized.

"It was my fault," Darien said. "Serena was such a good audience that I lost track of time."

"We both did," she said.

"That's quite alright," Joan assured them. "Matt and I had a lovely time together. He ate all of his dinner and he taught me to play Go Fish."

"Where is he?" Serena asked, glancing around.

"He was falling asleep, so I took him upstairs and put him down on Seiya's bed. Are you sure you don't want to leave him here?" Joan asked wistfully.

As Serena hesitated, not knowing how to refuse the older woman, Darien said, "There will be lots of other nights, Mother. We don't want to make it harder on Serena. She's been more than generous already."

"You're right, of course," Joan said. "His shoes are at the foot of the bed, and be sure you don't forget his teddy bear."

"We'd have to come back for it," Serena laughed. "He and that bear are inseparable."

"You'd better give me a blanket to wrap Matt in," Darien said. "The fog has rolled in and it's wet and chilly out."

Matt awakened when Darien lifted him, but he went back to sleep immediately, hooking an arm trustingly around Darien's neck. Serena followed them downstairs, carrying the little boy's shoes and teddy bear.

They could be any young couple picking up their son at Grandma's house after a night on the town, she thought poignantly. Which showed how deceiving appearances could be.

Serena held the sleeping child on her lap during the ride home, then Darien carried him into her apartment.

After Matt was tucked into bed they returned to the living room where Darien relaxed in an armchair, resting his head on the back and stretching out his long legs.

"This is beginning to feel like home," he commented.

"I imagine it's a lot smaller than your apartment," she said.

"The size isn't important." He smiled warmly at her. "It's whom you share it with."

Serena knew Darien was just feeling mellow. He didn't want to share his space with anyone on a permanent basis.

"It must have been difficult to move into an apartment after living in your parents' big house," she remarked.

"Not really. I can leave my socks and shorts on the floor in my own place." He grinned.

"I can't imagine you doing that."

Darien was always so fastidious and well-groomed. Even this afternoon, in jeans and a sweatshirt, he'd looked like an ad for casual chic in some upscale men's magazine. His public image couldn't be that different from his private one.

"People who live alone don't have to be neat," he said. "Some of the bonuses are being able to toss your bath towel over the rod without folding it neatly and walking around the apartment in the nude. Don't tell me you never do things like that."

"My apartment might not always be as neat as I'd like it, but I certainly don't walk around naked."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a wonderfully free feeling. You're welcome to come over and be my roommate for a few days," he said mischievously. "I guarantee it would get rid of all your inhibitions.

"I couldn't be roomies with a man who didn't fold his towel neatly." She kept her voice light.

"I'd be willing to change my ways."

"I wouldn't want to bet on it," she answered dryly.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Not that I know of, but you could be so adept at it that I can't tell," she joked, rising from the couch. "I think I'll make coffee."

As she walked by his chair, Darien caught her wrist and toppled her onto his lap. "Forget the coffee," he said. "I want to talk seriously for a minute." When Serena tried to get up, he restrained her with an arm around her waist. "We joke around a lot, but I hope you know that when it comes to important things, I'm dead serious."

If he was trying to get her attention, he'd succeeded! She always reacted physically to Darien—his arm around her shoulders, his hand squeezing hers. Those things didn't mean any more than this did, but the close contact with his disturbingly masculine body was making her pulse race.

"Let me up, Darien!" She struggled against his restraining arm.

"After I'm sure we understand each other." He captured her chin with his fingers, immobilizing her even more. "My family owes a great deal to you. Do you really think I'd pay you back by trying to take advantage of you?"

"I guess not." She tried to avoid looking at him, which was difficult since their faces were so close.

"That's not exactly a vote of confidence," he said wryly.

"Well, you must admit you do make a lot of suggestive remarks."

"I suppose I do, but it's difficult no to. You're very lovely." His grip on her chin loosened, but he didn't remove his hand. "I'm just sorry that I've made you uncomfortable. That was never my intention."

"I knew you were joking," she said carefully. "But I'm not good at sexual games."

"I think you'd be very good," he teased. "In fact, I think you'd be terrific."

Darien had removed both his hand and his arm. Serena was free to get up, but she couldn't seem to move—because she didn't want to. It was foolish and foolhardy, but this was where she wanted to be, in Darien's arms.

His teasing expression changed as he gazed down and her lambent face. Serena's head was pillowed on his shoulder, long lashes veiling her eyes, her lips parted invitingly.

Darien drew in his breath sharply. "Serena, darling," he said in a husky voice. "I hope I'm not getting my signals mixed."

He lowered his head slowly, almost tentatively, tantalizing her with his indecision. Serena flung an arm around his neck impatiently and pulled his head down. When their lips touched, she uttered a small sound of satisfaction.

Darien's eyes blazed triumphantly as he tightened the embrace, crushing her breasts to the hard wall of his chest. His mouth captured hers possessively and his tongue entered her parted lips for a probing exploration that made her entire body throb.

Serena clung to him with a mindless desire, lost in the male magnetism of him. She'd never wanted any man with this intensity.

Darien finally dragged his mouth away and buried his face in her fragrant hair. "Sweet, little Serena. I've wanted to do this for such a long time."

"I have, too," she whispered, but too softly for him to hear.

He kissed her eyelids, then his lips slid down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. His kiss was less urgent this time, but more seductive—a promise of what was to come. Serena drew in her breath sharply as his hand slid under her dress and he slowly began to draw patterns on the small of her back.

The rest of the world ceased to exist for both of them; nothing mattered except each other. The rising excitement was mounting like a rocket about to explode. At first they barely heard Matt call. It was a distant sound intruding on their private paradise.

Then he called again. "Serena! Where are you? I can't find Teddy?"

Darien and Serena stared at each other in bewilderment for a moment, as they were wrenched back to earth. Then reality set in and they both jumped up and hurried into the bedroom.

"It's alright, sweetie, we're here." Serena sat on the edge of the bed and put her arms around the little boy while Darien smoothed his hair reassuringly.

"I want Teddy," Matt wailed. "Where is he?"

"We must have left him at Mother's house," Darien said to Serena.

"No, I gathered him up, along with Matt's shoes," she said. "I simply forgot to bring him upstairs."

"Teddy's losted again." Tears ran down the child's face.

"He isn't lost, he's just downstairs in the car," Darien said reassuringly. "I'll go down and get him and be right back."

Matt's tears stopped, but he continued to look anxious until Darien returned with the stuffed toy. A smile lit up his face when the bear was placed in his outstretched arms.

"See? You got all upset over nothing," Serena said, tucking the covers around the little boy. "Go back to sleep now."

"I want a drink of water first."

While Darien went to get it, Matt crooned happily to his bear. He was wide-awake now and reluctant to go back to sleep. It took a good fifteen minutes before the adults could convince him that Teddy was sleepy even if he wasn't, so he'd have to stay in bed.

When Darien and Serena finally returned to the living room, Darien said wryly, "Talk about you bad timing!"

She avoided looking at him. Matt's timing was just right. Serena didn't want to think about what would have happened in another couple of minutes.

"I suppose he'll go back to sleep," she remarked.

"I don't think we should count on it."

She darted a quick look at him. Did Darien think she wanted to take up where they left off? "Well… it's getting late," she remarked.

"Yea, I should leave—unfortunately."

As Darien moved toward her, Serena sidled around him and went to the from door. "It's been a lovely day," she said formally. "Thanks for everything."

"I wish it could have ended differently."

He reached for her, but she took a step back. "It might have been worse," she answered in an attempt at lightness. "You could have had to drive back to your mother's to get Teddy."

Darien looked at her with a puzzled frown. "What's wrong, Sere?"

"Not a thing, now that Matt had his bear. I wonder if he's _too_ attached to it. Maybe it's a substitute for the real-life friends he actually wants."

"Forget the damn bear! What happened between us, Sere? A short time ago we were on the verge of making love. Now you're treating me like a guest who's overstayed his welcome. Why?"

"You're imagining things," she said dismissively.

"Am I? Then why won't you let me kiss you goodnight?"

"It's late and I'm tired, Darien. Can't we discuss this some other time?"

"No. I want to find out what I did wrong."

"Nothing!" When he simply waited in silence, she said reluctantly, "I just realized that what almost happened between us would have been a mistake."

"You didn't feel that way when you were in my arms. You were a willing participant. I didn't seduce you, Serena."

"I didn't say you did." Her cheeks flushed as she remembered just how eager she'd been.

Darien put his hands on her shoulders and kept them there, even though she stiffened warily. "You've obviously changed your mind. I don't know why, and I can see you're not going to tell me. It's too bad. I think we would have been quite wonderful together, but it's your decision. As I told you before, I always take no for an answer."

"I appreciate that," she said in a low voice.

"I hope this won't affect our friendship. I made a mistake, but I promise it won't happen again."

"It wasn't anyone's fault," Serena murmured. "But maybe it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore. Like on a date, I mean. You can see Matt, of course."

"You don't trust me to keep my word?"

"I'm sure you always do. That has nothing to do with it. I just think it would be …less awkward."

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I'll try to remedy that in the future."

Which meant he intended to revert to their former casual relationship. Serena didn't think she could manage it, but there was no need to tell him that now. She could always make up an excuse the next time he asked her for a date.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around eleven-thirty." When she gave him a startled look, Darien said, "We're taking Matt to a birthday party, remember?"

"I guess I forgot for a minute."

He smiled sardonically. "It's understandable after everything else that's happened here tonight. Stop worrying about it, Sere," he said more gently. "I'd like to have been your lover, but I'll settle for being your friend."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief after Darien left. He was usually as tenacious as a bulldog when he wanted answers, and she couldn't have held out much longer. But Darien must never know the real reason she didn't want to see him anymore—that she'd fallen in love with him.

There was no use denying it any longer. She'd told herself it was merely sexual attraction, that Darien was an outstandingly handsome man with great animal magnetism. That was true, but she wanted more from him than sex. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and have his children.

Unfortunately Darien didn't want to be tied down to one woman. He was more that willing to have an affair with her, but that's all it would be to him. When the novelty wore off there would be another woman, and another one after that.

Serena knew she'd be devastated if—or rather, when—Darien left her. She'd had a small tasted tonight of the ecstasy he could bring. How could she give him up after knowing the full power of him?

It was late by the time Serena dragged herself off the couch and went to bed. Her entire body ached for Darien, but that wasn't to be, so she'd better get used to it, she told herself.

Matt was up early, bright and chipper in spite of his disturbed night. "Get up, Serena. We have to go to a birthday party."

She looked at the clock, groaned and put a pillow over her head. "Go back to sleep. It's practically the middle of the night."

"No, it isn't. It's morning, and Uncle Darien said he'd be here early. We have to get dressed."

That was enough to wake her completely. As memories of the night before washed over her, Serena didn't want to get out of bed. How was she going to get through another day with Darien?

"Serena, come _on_." Matt pulled the covers back.

Luckily there wasn't time to dwell on her problems after that. She had to fix breakfast for Matt and help him get dressed. Then she had to clean up the kitchen and get herself dressed.

Serena didn't know what one wore to a children's birthday party. She didn't want to get too dressed up, but she couldn't wear the usual Joans that were her uniform on weekends. Finally she settled on a pleated pink silk skirt, a matching sweater and high-heeled pumps. The outfit was casual, but not too much so—she hoped.

Darien arrived early, as he'd promised, which was a blessing in one way. Matt had been driving her crazy all morning, asking how soon Uncle Darien would get there.

Serena was tense about meeting Darien again. They'd parted on good terms, but the atmosphere between them was bound to be strained. Surprisingly, she was wrong.

Darien acted the same way toward her as he had prior to the incident the night before. Nothing in his manner suggested the man who'd kissed her so passionately while caressing her body until it throbbed with desire. It didn't seem possible they'd almost made love.

Darien wasn't just pleasant that morning. He was completely natural, complimenting her appearance in his usual teasing way, casually discussing their plans for the day. Obviously their romantic encounter hadn't made much of an impression, Serena thought bitterly. On him anyway.

Okay, fine, she could match his cool. "Should I make some coffee to keep us awake?" she asked jokingly.

Matt objects before Darien could answer. "No, we have to go! We'll be late for the party."

"There's plenty of time," Serena assured him. "It doesn't start for another hour."

"That's too long. I wanna go now!"

"We could go over to Mother's," Darien remarked. "She wouldn't mind if we're early. In fact, she'll be delighted."

"I guess we might as well." Serena sighed. "Matt has been champing at the bit since it got light out."

"I know this isn't the way you'd prefer to spend your Sunday," Darien said. "I don't suppose you have to be there. Would you rather I took him without you?"

Is that what _he_ would prefer? The thought was painful, but no more so than the whole situation. Maybe it was the best solution.

""If that's what you'd like," she said carelessly.

"I'd like to be with you." He smiled. "I haven't made any secret of it."

"Teddy and I are ready." Matt looked hopefully at the two adults.

"Okay, champ, we're leaving." Darien gave Serena a laughing glance. "You had your choice," he told her. "Now you're stuck with it. We're all going to a birthday party."

The party was at another of the large homes near Joan's in Pacific Heights. It was as expensive as hers, but not as serenely uncluttered. Rita and her husband, Chad, had two children.

The house was filled with noise and laughter, although most of the children were outside in the spacious backyard. Their parents were milling around inside, at what looked like a big cocktail party.

"Darien! How good to see you again." Rita detached herself from a group and came over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

After all the introductions and greetings had been exchanged, Rita turned her attention to Matt. "He looks like his father," she commented softly.

Matt was a little daunted by all the people and the attention being directed at him. He clung silently to Joan's hand.

"I'm so glad you could come today, Matt," Rita told him. "The children are outside playing games. Would you like to go out and play with them?"

When the little boy nodded, Joan said, "I'll take him. You and Darien stay here and catch up on all the news."

"Rita and Chad and I grew up together," Darien explained to Serena, as Chad joined their group.

"And now we see more of his mother than we do of him," Rita commented, after introducing Serena to her husband.

"Why would Darien want to hang around with old married people? He has better things to do with his time," Chad said, giving Serena an admiring glance.

"You haven't been wasting _your_ time." Darien grinned. "You have two beautiful children."

"We're way ahead of you," Rita said. "Cate, the birthday girl, is four and Ryan is three. They're great kids. I can highly recommend parenthood."

"You're rushing things a bit," Darien said. "I'm the old-fashioned type. I want a wife first."

"That sounds like his intentions are honorable," Chad said to Serena.

"He's changed a bit since you knew him," she answered lightly. "Darien is a confirmed bachelor."

"There's no such thing," Rita said. "Men only think they don't want to get married. It's up to women to show them what sad, lonely lives they're leading."

"You're right," Chad chuckled. "My heart breaks when I think of Darien going out every night with a beautiful woman, dancing and drinking champagne. What did he ever do to deserve such a fate?"

"And you wonder why I don't come around more often?" Darien asked dryly.

"I was only teasing and Chad is jealous," Rita said. "We love you, even if you are a carefree bachelor."

"Not as carefree as I used to be."

Rita's face sobered. "Joan told us that Matt is Seiya's son. It must have been a shock to find out that way. Do the police have any leads on his mother?"

"Nothing so far. At least, nothing they've told us."

Rita hesitated. "The newspaper didn't mention anything on Seiya."

After a glance at Darien's set face, Chad deftly steered the conversation in a different direction. "How did it feel to become an instant mother?" he asked Serena. "Or do you have children of your own?"

"No, but if they're all like Matt, I wouldn't mind having several," she answered.

"You might have second thoughts if you'd started with an infant. You skipped over the wet diapers and the middle-of-the-night feedings."

"He's putting you on," Rita said. "Chad is a doting father. He adores children."

"With a few notable exceptions," he said. "Look who's here, the Harunas and their little twin terrors."

Rita glanced over her shoulder. "I was beginning to think they weren't coming."

"I always admired that optimistic streak in you," her husband grinned.

"Oh well, if I'm lucky I can steer them outside before they break something. Get Serena a drink, Darien. The bar is set up in the den." With a resigned look, Rita went to greet the newcomers.

"What are all the adults doing here?" Darien asked Chad. "Birthday parties used to be for kids. We had cake and ice cream and played Pin the Tail on the Donkey. No big deal. Our parents dropped us off and picked us up when the party was over."

"You're living in the past," Chad told him. "Now everything is supposed to be a shared family experience." When Darien stared at him with a raised eyebrow, Chad laughed. "Hey, I don't make the rules. I just supply the food and drinks." One of the guests called to him, and he excused himself.

"I guess we might as well get a drink," Darien remarked to Serena. As they walked toward the den, he said, "I suppose you're wondering why I didn't tell them about Seiya."

"It's a difficult thing to talk about."

"They'll find out soon enough," he said moodily. "I just didn't think this was the time or the place."

"I can understand that. You don't have anything to tell them yet, anyway. I mean, you don't really know what happened to Mina or your brother."

"I hope Mina is still alive. I wish I could believe Seiya is, but I'm sure she told me the truth about him."

Serena wished she could say something to ease his pain, but platitudes wouldn't help. The picture was bleak for both of Matt's parents. Darien was too intelligent not to know that. Fortunately his friends provided a diversion.

The den was even noisier and more crowded than the living room. Couples were clustered around the bar and a group of men were watching a baseball game on a large-screen television in the corner.

As soon as Darien entered the room, people came over to say hello. There were the usual remarks about his elusiveness, while the women gave Serena a covert examination and the men eyed her with approval.

"It's good to see you again, Darien," a man named Rubeus Warren said. "I ran into Damon Mourney the other day and he asked about you."

"How is old Damon?" Darien smiled. "Still working on his golf game and pushing junk bonds?"

"In that order," another man, named Bruce, chuckled.

"When he runs out of friends, he'll have to get a real job," Jeff's wife, Catzi, remarked.

They talked about mutual acquaintances, unconsciously leaving Serena out. It didn't bother her, since they'd taken Darien's mind off his brother. She was happy to see him so much more relaxed.

Darien realized belatedly that they were excluding her. "I'm sorry, babe. Forgive me for being rude. You're not interested in a lot of people you don't know. Some of them don't even interest _me_."

"It's quite all right," she answered. "You haven't seen each other in a while. Why don't you stay here and visit with your friends while I go outside and see how Matt is getting along."

"I'll go with you," he said.

"It isn't necessary," she insisted.

"I know that, but I want to." Taking her hand, Darien said to his friends, "I'll catch up with you later."

Catzi gave them a speculative look. "Give us a call. Maybe four of us can go out to dinner one night."

She clearly thought they were having a heavy romance. Serena could have told her appearances were deceiving.

The backyard was very festive. Long tables, gaily decorated with paper tablecloths and clusters of balloons, were set up in one corner of the spacious property. Dozens of excited children were watching a magician perform in the center of the lawn, while a couple of clowns with red noses and orange hair were wandering through the crowd, making the youngsters laugh.

A group of chairs were clustered under a large shade tree. They were occupied by older women, grandmothers and aunts, who watched the festivities indulgently. Joan was among the group.

Darien and Serena strolled over to her. "Is Matt doing okay?" he asked his mother.

"He's having such a good time," she answered. "It's a pleasure to watch him."

"Where is he?" Serena asked. "They move around so much I can't locate him."

"That's what makes birthday parties so much fun." Darien put an arm around her and pointed. "See? There he is. The one with chocolate all over his shirt."

"Another trip to the Laundromat," she groaned. "I should make you do the wash this time."

An elderly woman was watching them with interest. "I haven't seen your son in years, Joan," she said. "He certainly turned out to be a handsome young man."

"I like to think so." Joan smiled.

"I'll bet you don't remember me, do you?" the woman asked Darien archly.

He looked to his mother for help and she came to the rescue. "Of course he does," Joan said smoothly. "You remember Mrs. Worthington, Darien, Chad's grandmother?"

"It's been a long time, Mrs. Worthington, and you're looking as beautiful as ever," he said.

"That kind of flattery only works with pretty girls like your wife," she answered, looking pleased.

"We're not married," Serena said swiftly.

"Oh, I didn't realize." The elderly woman gazed at them with a slight frown, noticing Darien's arm around Serena and her flushed cheeks. Then the woman's face cleared. "You haven't told anyone yet, is that it? Oh dear, I hope I haven't let the cat out of the bag. You knew about their engagement, didn't you Joan?"

"No, we hadn't gotten around to telling her yet." Darien's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I can't tell you how terrible I feel!" Mrs. Worthington exclaimed.

"It's quite alright," Joan soothed, giving her son a reproving look. "I would appreciate it, though, if you didn't tell anyone just yet."

"I won't tell a soul," the other woman promised.

Joan rose and beckoned to Darien. He and Serena followed her to another part of the garden.

"It was very unkind of you to make fun of an old lady," Joan told him.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. It just struck me as funny."

"You have a weird sense of humor," Serena said stiffly.

"Now I've really done it," Darien muttered. "What I meant was, her reason for thinking we were married amused me. I assume it was the fact that I had my arm around you."

"Estelle Worthington is an elderly woman," Joan said. "In her day, public displays of affection were only indulged in by married or engaged couples. So if you and Serena weren't married, then you must be engaged. I suppose it is rather amusing in light of today's excesses." Joan smiled.

"See, Mother, forgives me." Darien took Serena's hands. "Do you?"

"I've forgiven you for everything else," she said wryly. "What's one more thing?"

"Have you been harassing this dear girl?" Joan demanded.

"Not lately—at least not that I can remember." Darien sighed. "This just isn't my day."

"At least Matt is having a good time," Serena said. "That's why we're here."

"How long do these things last?" Darien asked his mother.

"Quite a while," she answered. "They haven't had ice cream and cake yet, or opened the presents." When Darien groaned, she said, "You and Serena don't have to stay."

"You said we should be here so Matt wouldn't be the only one without any parent figures."

"I thought he might feel a little strange," Joan said. "But he's having such a good time that I don't think he cares whether you're here or not. You can go over and say hello, but after that there's no reason for you to stay. Why don't you and Serena go somewhere for an hour or two?"

"That sound like a winner. How about it, Ser?"

"I guess it would be alright, if Matt doesn't really need us," she answered slowly. Serena wasn't anxious to be alone with Darien, but she wasn't happy that his friends thought they were having an affair. Only old Mrs. Worthington believed his intentions to be honorable.

"Mother will be here to keep an eye on Matt," Darien said. "Come on, let's try to separate him from the herd."

Matt barely had time to say hello. "You know what? A man pulled a real live rabbit out of a hat!" he said excitedly. "And now we're gonna play some more games, and then we're gonna have ice cream and cake."

Serena smiled at his animated face. "I'm glad you're having such a good time."

"We're going to leave for a little while," Darien said. "But Auntie Joan will be here if you need anything."

"Yeah, okay. I gotta go now or I'll miss my turn. Bye."

"Our little boy doesn't need us anymore." Darien chuckled as Matt ran to join his new friends.

"That just goes to prove that nobody's indispensable," she said ruefully.

"I wouldn't say that." He turned his head to look at her as they went out the side gate. "A person can get attached to someone in a remarkably short time."

Serena was looking down at the uneven flagstone path so her high heels wouldn't get caught in the cracks. "Matt is dependent on me now, but that doesn't mean he's formed an attachment—which is fortunate. He won't mind leaving me when the time comes."

"I think you underestimate yourself," Darien murmured.

"No, the transition will be smooth. You'll see."

He didn't comment, because they'd reached the car. When they were inside, Darien said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you like."

"That's no answer. What do you feel like doing?"

"Nothing special. Whatever you want," she said.

"One of us had to make a decision or we'll just sit here for an hour. I always choose where we're going, now it's your turn."

"I really don't care, so let me put it this way…What would you be doing today if you didn't have to take Matt to this party?"

"It's been a rough week. I'd probably be flaked out watching the finals of the golf match on television."

"That's fine with me," Serena said. "Let's go to my apartment and turn on the TV."

"That's not very exciting for you," he protested.

"I've had all the excitement I can take lately," she said dryly. "I'd welcome a chance to lie down and do nothing. I might even take a short nap."

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Darien turned the ignition key. "But why don't we got to my place instead of yours? It's closer."

"Sure, why not? I know you don't have an ulterior motive. I can't compete against a championship golf match," Serena joked.

"Don't be too sure." He smiled. "I might be a sports nut, but I'm not a fanantic."

……

* * *

Once again sorry for the delays guys…we'll try to make it up to you and get out the next couple chaps promptly….so what'd you think? And what is gonna happen when they get to the apartment? You know what to do…till next time. **Kaci**


	12. Chapter 9

We're back!!! And really sorry for taking so long to update. To sum up the last few months in the fastest way possible: graduation from college and tons of marine training, now Kaci's in OCS, we've moved to Virginia, and Kamryn's wedding plans as well as the birth of her baby girl lil Kaci. We've been super busy so we're giving you guys three chaps week hoping it makes up for something. If it doesn't drop us a comment and we'll get on the next chaps ASAP…

**Chapter 9 **

Darien's penthouse apartment was in a tall building on Nob Hill, overlooking both the city and the waterfront. Floor-to-ceiling picture windows provided a stunning view. The living room and dining room were furnished elegantly, yet had a lived-in look. Books and magazines were piled on a heavy glass coffee table, and there were lamps next to comfortable chairs.

"It's lovely, Darien," Serena exclaimed. "This is as beautiful in its own way as your mother's house."

"I was the despair of my decorator," he said. "I told her I wanted a contemporary look, and then I kept sneaking in antiques."

He gestured at an inlaid rosewood end table and a Victorian china lamp. Darien's taste was eclectic. A jade elephant sat on a shelf between an old silver goblet and a modern crystal vase. The interesting objects made the elegant rooms warmer and more welcoming.

"I like everything you've done," Serena assured him. "Decorators don't live I the real world. Have you ever noticed their rooms never have reading lamps or televisions?"

"Mine went into shock when I insisted on the lamps," he agreed.

"I see you lost the argument over the TV," Serena said, glancing around, "Or do you have a den?"

Darien nodded. "Would like to see the rest of the place?"

"I'd love to! I was too polite to ask." She blushed.

"Friends don't have to stand on ceremony with each other." He took her hand. "C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour."

He led her through a large, modern kitchen and breakfast room, before showing her the den. It was furnished with leather couches and chairs, bookshelves lined the paneled walls and hand-hooked rugs covered the hardwood floor.

After making admiring comments, Serena said, "I don't see a TV in here, either. Is it built in?"

"No, I don't watch it in here. I use this room for working at my computer or reading. Actually I don't watch much TV."

"But you must have a TV. Where is it?"

"In my bedroom. I turn on the news when I'm getting dressed to go out at night or else I watch the late news when I get home."

She looked at him warily. "That's the only TV you have?"

"Don't worry, it has a big screen. Come on, I'll show you." When she didn't move, he said, "Is something wrong?"

Serena decided she was being foolish. Darien hadn't asked her here to seduce her. He'd accepted the fact that she didn't want to have a relationship with him. His casual behavior today proved that. She'd look like a fool if she made a fuss about a simple thing like watching television in his bedroom.

She had second thoughts a few moments later. Darien's bedroom was very spare and masculine. A king-size bed was flanked by heavy bedside tables. The only other furniture in the room was a round table and two straight chairs. Chests were built into and a large plasma screen TV was hanging on the wall faced the bed.

"We missed most of the match, but at least we'll get to see the finish." He turned around and saw Serena standing stiffly in the middle of the floor. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, loosening his tie and unfastening the top button of his shirt.

"Where?" she asked bluntly.

"Where what?"

"Where would you like me to watch television? On the bed, I suppose."

"Sure, I can highly recommend it. Pile a couple of pillows behind your head."

"Are there enough for both of us, or do you expect me to share mine?" she asked acidly.

His puzzled look turned to amused comprehension. "If that's an invitation, I'll be glad to accept. I expected to take one of the chairs by the table and give you the bed, but I like your idea better."

"Those chairs don't look very comfortable," she said uncertainly, wondering if she'd overreacted.

"They're fine for watching television—unless you had something else in mind," he teased.

"Are you going to talk all through the golf match?" she demanded, to hide her discomfiture.

As he chuckled and went to sit at the table, Serena kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She felt exceedingly foolish, but Darien had had his fun. He was absorbed in the golf match.

She tried to get interested, too, but Darien was a distraction. She found herself stealing glances at him, instead of the screen. It was rather insulting to be ignored so completely. His attention was focused on the set, but he was clearly uncomfortable. Every few minutes he shifted in the straight-backed chair, alternately crossing and uncrossing his legs, then stretching them out in front of him.

"You can't be enjoying yourself very much," she commented. "That chair must be uncomfortable."

"It's fine," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. "Whoa! Did you see him sink that forty-foot putt?" Darien leaned back and rested his left ankle on his right knee. After a few moments he reversed his position.

"It's silly for you to squirm around on that hard chair," Serena said impatiently. "Come over here and lie on the bed. It's big enough for both of us."

That got his attention. He turned his head and looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure?"

"We're two adults, for heaven's sake, not a couple of hormonally challenged teenagers!"

"Grown men have their share of hormones, too." He laughed. "But I'll try to restrain them, because I'm getting leg cramps." He settled onto the bed with a sigh of pleasure.

Serena didn't find it as easy to relax. Although Darien was a respectable distance away, she was achingly aware of him.

The gold match was evidently exciting. He groaned when one of the players wound up in a sand trap, and cheered all the shots that landed on the green. Serena didn't respond, because it wasn't necessary. She stole glances at Darien's strong profile instead, noticing the clean line of his jaw and the little laughter lines that softened his patrician face.

It took a while, but he finally became aware of her attention. "You're not enjoying this. I'll turn on something else."

"Don't do that. I'm watching it."

"No, you're not. What would you rather see?"

"This is fine," she insisted.

"You're just being polite. The remote is on the nightstand next to you. Surf through the channels until you find something you like."

"You're enjoying the gold match and there's nothing I'd rather watch, so leave it on."

"It's ridiculous for you to lie here and be bored. If you're too stubborn to change the channel, I'll do it."

He moved over next to her and reached across for the remote, which was on the far end of the nightstand. When he finally grasped it, Darien's body was partially covering hers and their faces were only inches apart.

His weight pinned her to the bed, but Serena couldn't have moved anyway. Every nerve in her body was screaming out for him. If her arms had been free, she would have anchored her fingers in his thick hair and forced his mouth down to hers.

After Darien finally grasped the elusive remote, he said, "Okay, now more arguments. You're going to—" The words died as he stared into her luminous eyes and read the desire in them. "Serena, I hope I'm not getting the wrong signal again," he muttered.

As his lips grazed hers tentatively, she freed one arm and hooked it around his neck. How long could she possibly deny what she wanted so desperately? It didn't matter that their relationship wouldn't be permanent. If all she had was this afternoon, it would be more than nothing.

Darien gathered her in his arms and kissed her with incredulous elation. "Geez Serena. I'd almost given up hope. Do you have any idea how much I want you?"

"Show me," she whispered, gazing at him through lowered eyelashes.

Needless to say, he did. When their mating was complete an hour later, they lay spent underneath the sheets of Darien's bed. They clung together, as close in spirit as when they were joined physically.

He kissed her closed eyelids. "I told you we'd be good together, but I didn't realize just how good."

"I did." She smiled and kissed the hollow in his throat. "I knew you'd be a great lover."

"I'm happy that you think so, but it's all due to you. You are irresistible." As they lay closely entwined, he said, "What made you change your mind?" She stated to move away, but he pulled her back. "I wasn't complaining."

"I certainly hope not." She managed a small laugh. "I'd hate to think I was the only one who enjoyed myself."

"You know better than that." He smoothed the damp hair off her forehead and gazed at her tenderly. "You're very special to me."

"I'd like to believe that," she said wistfully.

"Good Lord, woman, what more can I do to show you?"

If only great sex was all she wanted, Serena though despairingly. But she'd made her decision and she didn't regret it. This interlude with Darien, no matter how brief was worth any pain she might suffer afterward.

Giving him a radian smile, she said, "You can give me a repeat performance."

"Did you have any doubt?" He nibbled delicately on her lower lip. "It was tough to convince you, but you're mine now and I don't intend to let you get away."

"My, my, aren't we macho all of a sudden?" she teased.

"You wouldn't want me to a wimp, would you?"

"I don't think you'd know how."

"I could learn, if that's what you want." He kissed her tenderly.

"No, I like you just the way you are—bossy and impatient," she said mischievously.

"Look who's talking!" he exclaimed with an incredulous laugh. "You've been setting the rules since the day we met."

"I could dispute that, but there's something incongruous about two naked people lying in each other's arms and having an argument."

"True. I suppose we could get dressed…Or we could find something infinitely more enjoyable to do than argue."

Serena tried her best to ignore the blush she knew was creeping up to her ears as well as the warmth in the pit of her stomach. "We've been gone for more than two hours. We really should go back for Matt and your mother."

"The party is still going on." His tongue slid across her lips until they parted. "Wild horses couldn't drag Matt away until it's over."

"Your mother might be worried about us," she said weakly.

"We're all grown up now," he murmured.

Serena's conscience couldn't compete with Darien's seductive mouth and hands. As she clasped her hands around his neck, it was obvious that weren't going to be leaving for at least another hour.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Serena finally stirred, but Darien tightened his embrace. "Don't go," he murmured.

"We really have to," she said reluctantly. What time is it?" When he told her, she gasped. "The party must be over by now."

"Don't worry. If it is, there are a lot of people who would give Mother and Matt a ride home."

"That's not the point. We should have been there."

He caught her hand as she started to get up. "Are you sorry?"

Her face softened and she leaned down to kiss him. "Only that was can't stay longer."

"Maybe we can. Mother would be happy to keep Matt overnight."

"No, that's not a good idea. He's had a very exciting day. If he stays at your mother's, he'll never calm down and go to sleep. It isn't good for a child his age to get overstimulated."

Darien sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Call your mother and tell her we're on our way."

"Do you have any suggestions as to why we're late?" He grinned.

"Be creative."

"I'd rather be truthful." He got out of bed and put his arms around her. "I'd like the whole world to know how lucky I am."

She rested her head on his shoulder for a blissful moment. It didn't get any better than this.

* * *

So what did you guys think??? You know the drillKaci 


	13. Chapter 10

The next chapter…as promised. Hope u guys like it…

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Serena and Darien were full of apologies when they finally showed up at Joan's house. The birthday party was long over and someone had driven Joan and Matt home.

"I'm sorry we're so late, Mother," Darien said. "It's all my fault. We were at my apartment watching the golf match on television and I wanted to see it end."

"It was just as much my fault," Serena said. "I was as interested as he was."

Joan hid her amusement at the transparent excuse. The young couple had a radiance about them that told a different story. Had Darien finally met that special girl? His mother wondered happily.

"It's quite alright," she said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

Darien cast a mischievous glance at Serena. "I'll have to admit it was an improvement over the birthday party." As her color rose and she gave him a reproving look, he turned to his mother. "Where's Matt? Is he still wired from the party?"

"It was pretty exciting for him. He'll sleep well tonight." Joan laughed. "I don't think he'll eat much dinner, though."

"That's good, because I didn't have a chance to do any grocery shopping this weekend," Serena said.

"Why don't we all have a little snack her later on?" Joan suggested.

"I wasn't hinting for an invitation," Serena protested.

"I know you weren't, but it would give me great pleasure."

"Isn't Estelle off today?" Darien asked.

"Yes, but she left a casserole in the refrigerator, and I'm sure I can find something to go with it," Joan answered.

"No offense, Mother, but you're not exactly Martha Stewart in the kitchen."

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Serena exclaimed.

"But it's true." Joan smiled. "My sons could never brag about their mother's cooking. I'm capable of putting a casserole in the over, however, so I do wish you'd stay."

"I'd love to, if you'll let me help."

"We'll all help," Darien said. "I'll start by making us a drink."

Dinner was a simple affair, quite unlike lunch the previous day, where they had been waited on and served on fine china. They ate in the breakfast room adjoining the kitchen, like a family.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day. Darien and his mother made Serena like part of the family. She crossed her fingers and hoped they were expressing more than just gratitude.

Darien's behavior was reassuring when he brought her home a little later. After they'd gotten Matt into bed, they returned to the living room and Darien immediately took her in his arms.

"I've been wanting to do this all evening," he groaned, kissing the soft skin behind her ear. "It was torture not being able to even touch you."

She turned her head so their lips grazed tantalizingly. "Wasn't this afternoon enough?" she asked provocatively, wanting to hear him deny it.

He did, in a very satisfactory way. "I'll never get enough of you," he murmured as his mouth closed over hers for a deep kiss that left her trembling.

She clung to him, returning the kiss with equal fervor as he held her body to him. They strained against each other with mounting desire before Serena reluctantly pulled away a few moments later.

"Matt might not be asleep yet," she said.

"I know." Darien sighed. "I'm just making it harder for both of us, but I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Don't try too hard." She smiled enchantingly. "I've gotten kind of used to having you around."

"That's good, because I intend to show up regularly." He caressed her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Good night, sweetheart. I'd better get out of here while I still can."

Serena awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. It was amazing how one fateful afternoon had changed her entire life. Before then, she'd seen problems where none existed. Now the future was dazzling, with not a cloud in sight.

Jadeite and his vague, unpleasant threats were merely a minor annoyance. She forgot about him completely when Darien called as she was getting out of the shower.

"I just wanted to say I miss you and wish you were here," he said in a husky voice.

She laughed breathlessly. "That sounds like something you put on a postcard."

"It's true, even if I'm only across town, I can't wait to hold you again."

"That might be a little difficult to accomplish." She glanced over at Matt, who was struggling to put on his shoes. "But come over for dinner tonight and we'll hold hands under the table."

"It will take a lot more than that to satisfy me."

Her pulse rate quickened as Darien described what he had in mind. When they finally hung up, she was glowing.

Serena's building didn't have garages. Like many of the apartment building dwellers on the block, she had to park on the street. Darien's phone call had delayed her, and when she and Matt went downstairs that morning most of the neighbors had already left for work.

The street was fairly deserted, except for a dark colored SUV parked near the entrance to her building. A man was sitting behind the wheel, appearing to read the morning paper. When Serena and Matt came out onto the sidewalk, he started to get out of the car.

Before Serena could cross the street to her own car, she was joined by the two young men who had an apartment across from hers. They were college students attending school on football scholarships, and she'd gotten quite familiar with them. They were always willing to help out when she had a stuck window or something heavy to be moved.

"No classes today?" Serena asked. They were dressed from head to toe in workout gear.

"It's spring break, remember?" the one named Ty answered.

"How do you expect me to remember back that far?" She laughed

"Hey, you're just a kid. If I wasn't crazy about Zora, I would have hit on you a long time ago."

As the students walked across the street with her and Matt, the man in the SUV got back in his car and started the engine.

Matt was in high spirits after his eventful weekend. On the way to Amy's, he kept up a continuous chatter about everything from yesterday's birthday party to the circus Darien promised to take him to. Serena listened indulgently, dividing her attention between Matt and the Monday traffic.

She'd forgotten about the previous times when she felt she was being followed, so she didn't notice the SUV that stayed a steady distance behind hers. It inched closer as she slowed down. When she turned into the circular driveway in front of Amy's apartment house, the car started to come in after her. But when the parking attendant approached and Jeffrey, the doorman, came out of the building, the dark colored vehicle hurriedly backed out onto the street and drove away. None of them paid any attention. If they'd noticed, they would have thought the driver had simply realized he was at the wrong address.

"Hi, Matt," the doorman said, helping the little boy out of the car. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Uh-huh, I went to a party and there were two clowns there."

"I've been to some of those kind of parties myself." Jeffrey chuckled. "I'll take the little guy upstairs for you, Miss Tsukino."

"Thanks Jeffrey, but I want to see Mrs. Williams. You can leave the car here," she told the parking attendant. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Amy's housekeeper answered the door with a welcoming smile. She'd grown fond of Matt, and the feeling was mutual. He spent a lot of time following her around. Amy came in from the terrace as Matt was led off the kitchen for orange juice and a freshly baked muffin.

"Hey Ser, how was your weekend?" Amy asked.

"Fantastic!"

Amy gave her friend an interested look. "That sounds promising. What did you do that was so spectacular?"

"Oh…lots of things. We were busy every minute. Darien and I took Matt to his mother's for lunch on Saturday and to a birthday party on Sunday."

"That means Matt had a great weekend. What made it so special for you?"

Serena's mouth curved in a smile as she remembered Darien's impassioned lovemaking. The word "special" didn't even begin to describe it!

Amy's gaze sharpened. "I have a feeling you didn't spend all your time with Matt. You can tell me about it over tea."

Serena glanced at her watch. "I really shouldn't leave Raye all alone in the office."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"You could show a little more interest," Serena exclaimed indignantly.

Amy laughed. "I figured it would speed things up if I didn't coax you. I'm dying to know what went on."

When they were seated on the terrace with tea and a plate of muffins, Amy said, "I assume that glow on your face is due to Darien."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To anyone who knows you, it is. What's the story? It wasn't way too long ago that you were complaining about how arrogant and unreasonable he was."

"We didn't know each other then," Serena said defensively. "He thought the same about me."

"But you've both obviously changed your minds. It must have been some weekend." Amy grinned.

"It was," Serena answered softly.

"This sounds serious. He took you to meet his mother already?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Serena said reluctantly. "It was so she could spend time with Matt. Darien and Joan are convinced that he's a Shields, and I've come around to their way of thinking."

"I supposed that's the best-case scenario for Matt. He'll have a family to take care of him, one that really wants him. I can't imagine a mother deserting her child." Amy was filled with indignation at the thought.

"We don't really know what happened."

"I guess I shouldn't rush to judgment. The poor woman might be lying in a shallow grave somewhere."

"It's certainly a possibility."

Amy gave her a penetrating look. "But you have doubts. Why?"

Serena told her about the shadowy figure she'd seen watching her apartment one night. "I haven't seen her since, and I'm not even sure it was a woman. Perhaps I just wanted it to be Mina—because she and Matt cared so much about each other. I want to think she's out there somewhere and she'll surface eventually. But that probably wishful thinking."

"Maybe not." Amy looked thoughtful. "A funny thing happened the other day. I took Matt out for lunch, and afterward we stopped in a toy store. There was a woman there who kept staring at him. I didn't think much of it at the time. He's a beautiful child. A lot of people comment on it. But what if the woman was Mina? She was really fixated on him."

"What did she look like?" Serena asked excitedly.

"I can't honestly describe her. It was last Tuesday, I think—whatever day it rained. She had on a raincoat and a big, floppy hat the shaded her face. I can't even tell you what color her hair was."

"Did Matt see her?"

"No, he was too busy playing with all the toys. He finally picked out the one he wanted and when I looked up again, the woman was gone. I could be imagining things, too. If it _was_ Mina and she cared enough to want a glimpse of her son, why wouldn't she come forward?"

"It's a real puzzler." Serena sighed. "I'm just glad that Matt has Darien and Joan for backup."

"You've decided Jadeite doesn't have a valid claim to Matt?"

"It was hard to believe such a farfetched story, but I thought I should give him the benefit of a doubt. The more I know about him, though, the shadier I think he is. I'm going to have as little to do with him as possible. When he finds out I'm backing Darien's claim, he's liable to turn nasty—or should I say 'nastier'?"

"If he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to contact the police and tell them he's harassing you. I don't want you taking any chances Serena."

"I can handle Jadeite. He isn't dangerous, he's just a very unpleasant man."

Serena had no idea how wrong she truly was…

* * *

As always, would love to hear what u guyz thought… 


	14. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the feedback guys…as promised…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serena would have changed her mind about Jadeite's potential, if she'd heard the phone conversation he was having at the very moment. He'd called Neflyte Arcos on the other man's cell phone.

"Why the hell haven't I heard from you?" Jadeite demanded. "You were supposed to snatch the kid when Serena left with him for the office. It's almost a quarter to ten. Don't tell me she hasn't gone to work yet."

"No, she left half an hour ago, but I ran into a slight complication."

Jadeite clutched at his hair. "I don't want to hear this! Can't you do one simple job, without screwing it up?"

"If it's so simple, why didn't you do it yourself, hotshot?"

"You know why! Serena could point me out. She doesn't know you."

"I agreed to pinch-hit, but I'm not going out on any limb for you. It has to be a clean snatch, with no chance of getting caught. Kidnapping, especially a kid, is a serious rap."

"Okay, so what went wrong?"

"She came out of her apartment a little late this morning, which was good. There wasn't anybody around. I was just getting out of the car when these two young guys came out. They were these big bruisers, all muscle. What could I do but back off? It was three against one."

"Four—you forgot the kid," Jadeite said sarcastically.

"Get rid of the attitude, I don't have to take this from you. Do your own dirty work, I quit!"

"Come on, Neflyte, I didn't mean it. This whole thing has me crazy! That damn blond has been trouble from the beginning."

"Couldn't get to first base, huh?" Neflyte snickered.

"Who needs her? I've got all the women I can handle."

"Yeah, sure. You're a regular Brad Pitt."

"Knock it off," Jadeite answered furiously. "I'm on the spot here. Malachite wants the kid now, today. He won't cut me any more slack."

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, pal."

"Don't get too comfortable in you own, _pal_. You're involved in this just as much as I am. Malachite might have put me in charge, but he won't be happy with either of us when I tell him I turned the job over to you and you blew it."

"You're a real jackass, Jadeite, you know that?"

"Hey, it's a dog-eat-dog world out there and I'm not going to wind up as pet food. Let's knock off the insults and get down to business. This is what you have to do…"

Serena loved her work. It was rewarding to help people plan vacations, whether it was a weekend in the mountains or a glamorous cruise to far-off places. Everyone was so happy at the prospect. The time usually flew by, but that day she was so eager to see Darien again that the hours seemed to drag on and on. She hoped he'd be prompt, so they'd have a nice long evening together.

"What's the matter with you?" Raye finally asked in the early afternoon. "You're as restless as a cat in a closet."

"That's what I feel like. It's too nice a day to be stuck in an office."

"I'm glad it's only spring fever. I was beginning to think you were either in love or catching something. The symptoms tend to be the same." Raye laughed.

"You have a lot to learn about love," Serena told her in a vibrant voice.

"Ohh?" Raye gazed at her speculatively. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"It was just an observation." Serena was suddenly cautious about voicing her feelings for Darien. It was too soon to spread the word.

"Too bad. I was hoping something had developed between you and that gorgeous hunk. Has he been around lately?"

"As a matter of fact, he's coming over tonight after work."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your eagerness to get out of here now, would it?"

"Maybe a little bit," Serena admitted, knowing the offhand manner hadn't been very convincing.

"Why don't you knock off early? I can handle things around here. Go home and make yourself glamorous."

"Are you implying that would take hours?" Serena laughed.

"Don't get touchy. I only meant a guy like that is worth a little extra effort."

"He _is_ pretty spectacular," Serena said softly.

"Then go home and start setting the stage."

It was a tempting thought, but Serena declined.

Business was slow, making the day seem even longer. But shortly before closing time, Serena got a phone call from a client who wanted to change her itinerary. The procedure was complicated and took time. When the arrangements were finally made to the woman's satisfaction, Serena was behind schedule. After finally cradling the receiver, she grabbed her keys and raced out the door.

The rush-hour commute delayed her even further. She wove her way in and out of traffic, muttering mild expletives, without a thought for the car following her.

Since Neflyte was fairly sure he knew where Serena was going he felt free to stay several car lengths behind her car, where there was no change of her spotting him. When Serena pulled into the driveway of Amy's building, he waited on the street with his engine running.

Neflyte smiled grimly as Serena drove out a few minutes later. "This time I gotcha," he murmured with satisfaction.

Matt chattered animatedly on the way home. For a while he was content with Serena's absentminded replies, but they finally registered. "You're not listening, Serena," he complained.

"Yes, I am, honey. Dee Dee let you help her bake cookies today."

"No, I asked you if Uncle Darien can take us out for ice cream again, like he did last time."

"I'm sure he will if you ask him."

"Okay, will. Can we go tonight?"

"Maybe," Serena answered vaguely. She was looking for a parking place, always a problem at this time of night. As she cruised slowly, a car pulled away from the curb right near the entrance to her building. "This must be our lucky day," she declared.

"I want to get out," Matt said impatiently, after she'd parked and turned off the engine.

Serena was reaching into the back seat for the groceries and a few other purchases she'd bought during her lunch break. "Just give me a minute to gather all of my stuff."

"I wanna wait for you outside."

It was easier to comply than argue with him. "Alright, but stand over there by the front door." She released his seat belt and unlocked the door.

Serena didn't notice the car that slanted into the curb in front of hers. By the time she faced forward, Neflyte as out of his car and closing in on Matt. After that, everything sped up like an old black-and-white comedy. But there was nothing funny about what was taking place.

By the time Serena scrambled out of her car, Neflyte had Matt by the arm. The little boy was more bewildered than frightened at first. He tried to pull away, but when the stranger yanked him back, Matt panicked and called out to Serena to help.

Their struggle gave her time to reach him. She pounded on Neflyte with her fists, causing him to lose his grip on the child momentarily.

"Run, Matt!" she shouted.

Neflyte swore coarsely and backhanded her across the face with such force that she fell to the sidewalk and hit her head. Serena willed herself not to lose consciousness as a red mist obscured her vision. She could hear Matt screaming and she managed to get to her knees, but it was too late. Neflyte was carrying the kicking, hysterical child toward his car.

The squeal of breaks barely penetrated her misery. She'd let Matt down. It was like a miracle when she heard Darien's voice. Lifting her head with an effort, she saw him snatch Matt out of the man's arms and deliver a powerful uppercut that sent the man sprawling.

"Thank God," she whispered.

After Darien made sure Matt was alright, he turned on his attempted kidnapper with murderous intent.

But Neflyte knew when he was outclassed. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his car, cursing Jadeite with every breath.

It has seemed so simple, when Jadeite outlined the plan. Grab the kid and split, using the element of surprise. Even if there were bystanders, they wouldn't be able to react soon enough. Yeah, right!

Darien started to spring after the SUV as it burned rubber peeling away. He soon realized it was hopeless, and that he had more pressing worries. Taking Matt's hand, he returned to kneel beside Serena.

The little boy hurtled into her arms. "Don't die, Serena," he sobbed. "I don't want you to leave me."

"She's never going to leave us, son." Darien tried to project confidence, but his face was pale under his tan.

Serena gathered Matt close and smiled at Darien, even though it hurt her bruised face and every bone in her body ached. "Uncle Darien is right, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. Everything I want is right here."

* * *

Feedback, as always, is totally welcome…next chapter coming soon. Kaci 


	15. Chapter 12

Moving right along…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Darien wanted to call and ambulance or at least take Serena to the emergency room for a checkup, but she managed to talk him out of it. Matt was already traumatized, she didn't want to put him through the further ordeal of a hospital, with all its strange smells and accident victims. Darien reluctantly agreed, on the condition that she at least allow him to call a doctor.

After examining her, the doctor told them Serena hadn't broken anything. "You have a nasty bump on the back of your head, plus an assortment of bruises that will more than likely turn black-and-blue. But you'll be fine after a couple of days in bed."

"I can't go to bed!" Serena exclaimed, wincing as she struggled to a sitting position on the couch. "I have a child to take care of and a business to run!"

Darien made her lie down again. "I'll see that she follows your instructions," he told the doctoring a firm voice.

"Good. Reaction will set in and she'll be a little shaky. Have you reported the mugging to the police? It's disgraceful, the way these thugs prey on women. You're lucky you weren't seriously injured, young lady."

Serena and Darien both glanced at Matt. He had calmed down, but he refused to leave her side, and they didn't want him to be alarmed further.

"It was just one of those one-in-a-million things," she said dismissively. "It could never happen again."

"I wouldn't be too—"

Darien didn't let the man finish. "Thank you for coming by, Doctor. I'll walk you to the door."

"Yes, well, don't hesitate to take those pain pills I prescribed, if you need them," the doctor said over his shoulder as he was being urged toward the entry.

When Darien returned from the showing the man out, Serena said, "Do you feel better now? I told you there was nothing wrong with me."

"I'd feel better if I'd stopped that asshole's clock—permanently!"

"My knight in shining armor," she teased gently. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out." He smoothed her hair with great tenderness before asking unexpectedly, "Where do you keep your suitcases?"

Serena stared at him blankly. "What do you want them for?"

"You'll need some sleepwear and a few other things I can't supply you with." His face relaxed into a smile for the first time. "It's fine with me if you'd prefer to sleep in the nude, but you'll need slippers, anyway. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"I'm not going to your apartment, if that's what you had in mind."

"I certainly don't intend to leave you alone, and it would be a little crowded if I moved in here."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You're being overly protective, Darien."

"Maybe, but I'd rather err on the side of caution. Don't argue. I have a big day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep tonight. If you're not right there where I can check on you, I'll be up all night worrying."

Instead of answering, Serena said to Matt, "Will you bring me my white sweatshirt? It's in one of the drawers in my dresser. Look through all of them until you find it." After the little boy had left the room, she said to Darien, "That was the only way I could get him to leave us. Matt is still in an emotional state over what happened tonight. I don't think his routine should be disturbed. He's never even been to your apartment."

"_We're_ his security blanket, not some place he happens to sleep. But if that's all that bothering you, Mother has plenty of room and Matt loves it there. She'll be happy to have both of you."

"He's the one we need to worry about." Serena looked thoughtful. "That might be the solution—if Matt will agree to go. I'll admit I'm concerned for his safety. I'm not in the best shape to protect him, if that man comes back."

"You don't seem to get it. I don't intend to leave you alone until we find out who that guy was and what this is all about."

"He's after Matt, not me. I wonder if it's wise to involve your mother. It would be terrible if she got in the way, like I did."

"I wouldn't suggest it if I thought there was any danger. Mother's house is the best place for both of you. For one thing, it has a sophisticated alarm system. Nobody could break in without alerting the police. But to make doubly sure, I'm going to move in, too, temporarily."

"I wonder how Joan will like running a hotel," Serena remarked wryly.

"Are you kidding? She'll love it, and so will Joseph and Estelle. Between the three of them, they'll spoil Matt rotten.

The little boy returned with Serena's sweatshirt. When Darien told him about the plans, Matt responded cautiously. "Can Serena come, too?" After being assured that both she and Darien would be there with him, he got very excited.

It was a win-win situation. Joan was delighted, and after her initial objections, so was Serena. How could she mind living with Darien—under any circumstances?

He wouldn't let Serena stir off the couch. Darien packed a suitcase for her and Matt, and even wanted to carry her downstairs to the car.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs," she protested.

"I'm well aware of that." He leaned down to kiss her. "In a couple more days when you're feeling better, I hope to see more of them," he murmured in her ear.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now," she answered softly.

Darien groaned. "Don't tempt me. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, and all I can think about is getting you into bed—like the doctor ordered," he added, becoming belatedly aware of the little boy.

"Are you real sick, Serena?" Matt asked anxiously.

"I'm not sick at all, honey," she assured him. "Grab Teddy and let's go. Auntie Joan is waiting for us.

Serena didn't notice at first that Darien was driving erratically. He changed lanes frequently and cut through an alley for now good reason. She was about to question him, when he made a right turn off a busy street and stopped at the end of the block.

"Why are we stopping here?" Serena wasn't aware of the car that had also pulled over to the curb a short distance behind them.

"Lock the doors after me," he said.

As he got out of the driver's side door, she realized they were being stalked again. "Darien, wait! Don't go out there. Suppose he's armed?"

"Stay here," he ordered. With a face as hard as granite, Darien started toward the other car.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Matt quavered. The anxiety was back in his voice. "You said we were going to Auntie Joan's? Why did Uncle Darien stop here?"

"He…uh…he wants to speak with somebody for a minute. Everything's fine, sweetie, don't worry."

Matt started to cry. "I want him to come back."

Serena felt the same way. Darien was taking a terrible chance out there all alone. She wanted to go after him to provide backup, but Matt wasn't to be left alone. Her dilemma as solved suddenly and without her intervention.

The barely leashed fury in Darien's powerful body evidently convinced the other man not to tangle with him. The car zoomed past them and sped off down the street to the corner, where it made a screeching turn.

After staring at the retreating taillights for a moment, Darien returned to his own car with frustration on his face. "Gutless bastard!" he muttered. "What kind of coward only picks on women and children?"

"I don't want you to leave us anymore," Matt said anxiously.

Darien forced a smile. "Anything you say, buddy. We'll go straight to Auntie Joan's now."

"How could you do such a dangerous thing?" Serena whispered furiously.

"I hoped I could put a stop to this terrorism," he replied in a low voice.

"It was a different car than the earlier one. Could you see if it was the same man?"

"No, he didn't let be get that close."

"Did you get the plates on the car?" she asked. "I tried but I couldn't see clearly through the windshield."

"You wouldn't have been able to make out anything. The plate was smeared with mud. He thought of everything."

"So we don't have anything to give the police," Serena said slowly.

Darien reached over and squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't worry, they'll get him. And until they do, you and Matt will be safe at Mother's."

She didn't mention it, but Serena wondered what would happen when they left their safe haven. Matt couldn't stay cooped up in the house day and night, and she had to go to work. That wasn't as a great a problem, because she wasn't the one they were after—which didn't make Serena feel any better.

Matt's lingering anxiety disappeared once he was safely inside the Shields house. He was overwhelmed with attention, not only from Joan but also from Joseph and Estelle. They took the little boy into the kitchen with promises of anything he wanted for dinner.

Joan was equally solicitous of Serena. "What a terrible experience for you, my dear! I'm so glad Darien brought you here. I've prepared his old room for you. Can you navigate the stairs? If not, we can convert the downstairs den into a bedroom."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary," Serena answered. "I was shaken up a bit, but I'm fine, honestly. Matt is the one we have to worry about."

"This is all very puzzling," Joan said. "Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?"

"I can't prove anything, but I think Jadeite Riker is behind both incidents. He was very abusive on the phone this weekend when I refused to let Matt stay with him for a few days."

"You didn't tell me that! I would have made damn sure he never bothered you again," Darien said grimly.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. Jadeite would love to have you thrown in jail for assault and battery. He'd have an easier shot at Matt, if you were out of the picture."

"I don't understand this at all." Joan looked perplexed. "Why does he want the child so much that he'd try to kidnap him? By his own admission, he didn't even know Matt existed until Mina disappeared."

"We're pretty sure his story is phony. Unfortunately we don't know what's behind it. I'd better call the police and make a report," Darien said. "Maybe they can find out."

It was a busy evening. The police came to the house and asked a lot of questions, but Darien and Serena didn't have any concrete evidence against Jadeite. The man who assaulted her could have been someone else.

By the time the police left, Serena was too exhausted to eat dinner. Her head throbbed and her body ached.

Darien looked at her pale face with concern. "You should be in bed," he stated.

"Maybe I will call it a day," she conceded.

"That's an excellent idea," Joan said. "Take Serena upstairs, Darien, and run a hot bath for her. It will help soothe away the aches and pains. I'll have Estelle bring a tray up later on."

The bed had been turned down in Darien's lovely corner room, and there was a bowl of flowers on the dresser. Serena was touched by the older woman's solicitude.

"If you're really going to move in here, you should have this room," she told Darien. "It's yours."

"When you're feeling better I'll share it with you," he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"I don't think that's what you mother had in mind when she put me here." Serena smiled. "It would also bring some interesting questions from Matt."

"Okay, we'll visit…a lot. I'll be in the room next door," he said as he went into the bathroom. After turning on the water, Darien returned to the bedroom. "Get in the tub, I'll unpack for you."

It was a new comfort for Serena to be this pampered. Estelle had even provided a cut-glass jar of bubble-bath crystals. Serena took off her sweater and bra, and winced as she stepped out of her skirt. A bruise on her leg was visible after she removed her panty hose. She was inspecting herself for other marks, when the bathroom door opened.

"I brought your robe and—" Darien stopped abruptly, staring at her.

Serena's body heated instantly, in spite of her aches.

As he moved toward her, he noticed the reddened marks on her shoulder and legs, and his expression changed. He touched her face gently, but his voice was charged with fury. "I'd like to kill him for hurting you."

"They look worse than they are," she murmured.

"I wish I could kiss them and make them go away." He lowered his head and touched his lips very lightly to her shoulder.

"That makes it feel better." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He knelt and clasped her hips while he brushed his lips in a whisper caress across the bruise on her thigh. "Does this help?"

"That depends on what you're trying to accomplish," she said with a breathless laugh.

"I want to make you feel wonderful."

His hands slid along her thigh and then behind her knees. Serena's legs trembled as his caresses became more daring. She had to anchor her fingers in his hair to keep her balance.

When she moaned softly, Darien stood and cupped her face in his palms. "My beautiful Serena," he said huskily.

She parted her lips for his kiss, but when he took her in his arms she flinched involuntarily.

He let go of her immediately. "I'm so sorry, darling! Did I hurt you?"

"It's alright. I'm just a little sore in spots," she said reluctantly.

"I'm an insensitive jerk! You probably hurt all over."

"Not everywhere," she murmured with a smile.

"I wish you hadn't said that." Darien groaned. "Get in the tub before I do something stupid. I don't have unlimited willpower."

"It's one of your most attractive assets," she said impishly as she eased herself into the bubble bath.

"I'll remind you of that in a couple of days," he replied before going out the door.

"I expect to be good as new by tomorrow," she called after him.

Serena's prediction wasn't quite accurate. She was still sore after the next day, but she felt a lot better. She would have gone to work, if Darien hadn't raised such a fuss.

Joan backed him up. "You really should take a day or two off. Can't your associate run the office?"

"I suppose so," Serena admitted. "Alright, I'll stay home today, but I'm going in tomorrow," she said firmly.

"We'll see," Darien answered.

It was an unaccustomed luxury to have nothing to do, Joan supervised Matt, Estelle cooked a delicious lunch and Joseph hovered over Serena, ready to bring her anything she wanted.

"I'd better not get used to this." Serena laughed. "It will be a terrible shock when I have to return to the real world."

"You're not even to think about leaving until that terrible man is caught," Joan said.

"Who knows how long that might be?" Serena's laughter died. "We couldn't give the police much to go on."

"Their job is catching criminals," Joan answered dismissively.

"I'm sure they're doing the best they can." Serena hesitated. "I don't want to alarm you, but having Matt here might be dangerous for you. The men who are after him won't stop at anything."

"This is the safest place he could be. My husband insisted on having the most sophisticated and updated alarm system available. Nobody could break in without being detected. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my dear."

Serena's fears did seem foolish as she glanced around the stately property. Joan's home was like a fortress and high walls surrounded the lovely back garden where they were relaxing in pampered luxury. Nobody could get to Matt.

Both women would have been a great deal less confident if they'd heard the conversation taking place between Jadeite and Neflyte…

* * *

As always feedback is appreciated…Kaci

_thanks again and always keezy_ ;-)


	16. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the feedback guys, it's really appreciated…btw, school's out for most ppl anyways and congrats to all the '07 GRADS!!!

* * *

_From Chapter 12_

_Both women would have been a great deal less confident if they'd heard the conversation taking place between Jadeite and Neflyte…_

**Chapter 13**

Jadeite had started out by venting his anger and frustration at the other man for his latest failure, but Neflyte cut him off. "Yelling at me isn't going to do any good. That Shields guy is the problem. I would have had the kid if he hadn't blindsided me in front of Serena's apartment. He almost broke my jaw," Neflyte said in an aggrieved voice.

"Okay, so you didn't see him coming. What about later that night? When you tailed them after they left her apartment. You had plenty of time to waste him before he got to you. Why didn't you grab him then?"

"Oh, sure, that would've been smart! Serena was locked in the car with the kid. They'd both have started screeching enough to wake the dead when I tried to get them out. Somebody would've called 911. There's always a cop around when you don't want one."

"You could have tried. I wouldn't have lost any sleep if Shields had gone down," Jadeite muttered. "Or that uppity blonde, either."

"Listen, dimwit, do you really want a murder investigation? The police would tie it in with the snatch I attempted a couple of hours earlier."

"So what? Serena couldn't identify you."

Neflyte rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Has it occurred to you that the cops might figure out the kid is the key to all of this? The first thing they'd do is take him into protective custody, and then we'd never get near him."

"I guess you've got a point there," Jadeite admitted grudgingly. "So, where do we go from here?"

"This is your gig. When did I become the head honcho?" Neflyte asked ironically.

"You got to help me," Jadeite pleaded. "This thing is making me crazy!" His arrogance had been replaced with nail-biting anxiety.

"I'm not doing the dirty work anymore, but I figured you were in over your head. I put two of the boys on Serena. One is watching her apartment and the other is staked out near her office. There weren't any light on in her apartment last night, but sooner or later she's bound to turn up at one of those places."

"I suppose she spent the night with Shields." Jadeite scowled. "That's a fine example to set a kid."

Neflyte laughed. "Don't take it too hard. At least you're getting turned down by a better class of broad."

"As if I cared! All I'm interested in is where Serena and the boy are. You say she didn't come to work today? Is the place closed?"

"No, she's got the other girl working for her, which means Serena will come in eventually. She's the boss. And when she gets to the office, we'll wrap this thing up."

"From your lips to God's ears," Jadeite said fervently. "I can't keep stalling Malachite much longer. He's giving me real heat."

"You have to stop being such a wimp. Stand up to him. He'll respect you for it."

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, maybe respect is the wrong word." Neflyte grinned. "But it's time you spelled it out for him. Tell Malachite if the police think there's more involved than the disappearance of the kid's mother, he can kiss his diamonds goodbye. Explain what happened and tell him you're being cautious for his sake. If he wants to send up some L.A. muscle, say it's alright with you. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll take you off the job."

"Yeah, lucky! I only hope he doesn't take me off permanently," Jadeite muttered.

The next morning Serena came down to breakfast early, dressed in a business suit.

"There was no need for you to get up," Joan said. "Joseph would have brought you a tray."

Darien looked at Serena with a frown. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"You didn't bring me an extensive wardrobe. This is what I had on when you brought us here."

"I packed you some jeans and sweatshirts," he said.

"They're not suitable for the office." She braced herself for the argument that wasn't long in coming.

"The doctor said you should stay in bed for a few days," Darien stated firmly.

"Doctors always say things like that when they can't find anything wrong. It makes people feel better about paying their bill."

"You do have a collection of bruises, my dear," Joan observed.

"They're fading rapidly. I don't have to be handled with kid gloves anymore." Serena gave Darien a mischievous glance.

He smiled unwillingly. "I'm glad to hear that, but it still wouldn't hurt to take a couple of days off."

"I can't afford to. I have a business to run."

Darien didn't give up easily, but Serena stood firm. When he realized he couldn't change her mind he said with annoyance, "Alright, if you insist. Get your purse and make it quick. I have a meeting first thing this morning."

"Are you always this snappy when you lose an argument?" she teased.

His expression changed as he gazed at her. "I hope that's all I ever lose. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"I feel the same about you," she answered softly.

They gazed into each other's eyes, oblivious of Joan, who rose from the table murmuring something trivial.

When they became aware of her, Darien's brisk manner returned. "Are you ready?" he asked Serena. "I have a busy morning and I have to allow for traffic."

"There isn't any traffic between here and my apartment." She expected him to give her a lift, so she could pick up her car.

"No, but there is around your office. I'm taking you to work. You can give me a call when you're through, and I'll come by for you this evening."

"That's ridiculous! Just drop me off at home. I'll drive my own car."

They argued the point briskly. Darien gave in again—albeit reluctantly—when Serena convinced him that she needed time to go upstairs and pack more clothes than he'd brought for her and Matt.

"Alright, but be careful," he warned. "If you think you're being followed, drive straight to the nearest police station."

She agreed solemnly, without telling him she had no idea where one might be. Serena was convinced that Darien was being slightly paranoid, but his concern gave her a warm, loved feeling.

Neflyte's men were professionals. Although Darien gave the street in front of Serena's apartment house a close scrutiny, he wasn't suspicious of the man engaged in a conversation with a woman down the block. They simply looked like two friends having a discussion.

Darien couldn't have known the man was only asking the woman for directions. As soon as Serena disappeared inside her building, Darien drove away.

Serena was equally careful when she emerged with a suitcase a short time later. On the way to work, she kept an eye out for a possible tail. She was wary of a car that pulled into her lane, until she noticed the man was talking on his cell phone, apparently paying no attention to her.

"She finally showed up at her apartment," the man reported tersely. "I'm on her tail."

Neflyte was lounging in a chair in Jadeite's office behind the sports bar. He sat up abruptly. "Is the kid with her?"

"No, she's alone."

Neflyte swore pungently. "Okay, what's the story?"

"A big guy in a fancy suit dropped her off. She went inside and came out about twenty minutes later with a suitcase."

Neflyte's hand tightened on the receiver. "Is she headed for the airport?"

"What's going on?" Jadeite asked in alarm. "Is Serena skipping out with the kid?"

Neflyte held up his hand for quiet and spoke into the phone. "I didn't hear you, Jerry. Is she going toward the freeway?"

"No, we're on our way to the Marina district or maybe to Fisherman's Wharf. In that general direction."

Neflyte relaxed. "Alright, I can guess where she's going. Her office is on Union Street. Stay with her, but don't let her spot you. Charlie is staked out somewhere near her place of business—it's called Jet Away Travel. Touch base with him. I want both of you on the job. Follow her wherever she goes."

"It doesn't take two of us, Neflyte. Have a heart. I've been up all night."

"Life is hard, pal. Just do as I tell you."

"Why do you need both of us?"

"Because I have to know where she goes, and I don't want any slipups this time. When she leaves the office I want both of you to follow her in tandem. Cut in and out so she doesn't suspect she's being tailed. Just make sure you don't lose her, and get back to me when she lands someplace." Neflyte cradled the receiver and turned to Jadeite with a look of satisfaction. "We've got her."

"I've learned not to count my chickens," Jadite answered sourly. "We still don't know where she stashed the kid."

"We will by the time the day's over, and then we'll pick him up. Only this time we'll have a better plan. Trust me on this."

"It's that Shields creep I don't trust," Jadeite muttered.

"You've let him psych you out, that's trouble. He's no superman. He just happened to be in the right place at the right time, but everybody's luck changes sooner or later."

Serena spent a busy morning taking care of business. There was such an accumulation of matters needing her attention that she didn't have time to think about anything else. Amy's phone call reminded her of the unsolved problems still out there.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. "You rushed me off the phone Sunday night, when you called to tell me you wouldn't be bringing Matt over this week."

"I'm sorry, Ames. I didn't mean to cut you off, but we were at Joan's home and dinner was about to be served," Serena lied.

"I understand, but what are you doing with Matt all of this week?"

"I thought I'd like to keep him with me. I'll have to turn him over to Darien soon, and I'm going to miss him."

That part was true, but as the occurrences surrounding Matt became more sinister, she'd realized it wasn't fair to involve Amy, who was eight months pregnant. Anyone connected to Matt was in potential danger. While Serena knew the risks and was willing to take them, Amy was simply a Good Samaritan, trying to help out. The less she knew about what was going on, the safer she'd be.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave Matt with me for half a day at least?" Amy asked. "He's awfully good, but it's hard to get any work done with an active youngster around."

"Raye and I will manage to keep him busy."

"Okay, if you say so. How's the big romance coming?"

"Everything is just wonderful." Serena's happiness was evident in her voice.

"I couldn't be happier for you," Amy said sincerely. "How does Jadeite feel about you and Darien? Or doesn't he know?"

"I didn't feel it was necessary to ask his permission," Serena said disdainfully.

"You know what I mean. You said he turned nasty when you wouldn't let Matt visit with him. If he finds out you're taking the child to Darien's house, he apt to get even more unpleasant."

"It isn't possible. Anybody that disgusting has to have reached his peak."

"I don't think you're taking Jadeite seriously enough."

"Don't worry, I'm taking him _very_ seriously," Serena answered, with unguarded emphasis.

Amy picked up on it immediately. "Is something going on, Ser, that you're not telling me about?"

"No, I just meant I agree with you. I don't trust him."

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing, Ser," Amy said slowly. "What if Jadeite gets violent when he finds out you're on Darien's side? The newspapers are filled with senseless crimes committed out of frustration. There's no telling what Jadeite might do to you."

"You've been reading too many tabloids in the supermarket checkout line," Serena said dismissively.

"I'm serious," Amy insisted. "Maybe Matt should stay here with us until this thing is sorted out."

"No!" Serena quickly mollified her tone. "I mean it isn't necessary. Matt and I will both be fine."

"I surely hope you're right."

"I know I am." Serena tried to project assurance. "Stop being a mother hen. Don't you have a enough on your mind with a husband, a teenager and a baby on the way?"

"I'll always have time for my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you, Ser."

"I feel the same way about you, Ames," Serena said fondly. "Stop fretting about me and take care of yourself. We're expecting a baby, remember?"

"If this is a team effort, why am I the one with the swollen ankles and the extra fifteen pounds?" Amy asked dryly.

Serena laughed. "I meant, I'm expecting to be a godmother."

"Sure, you wound up with the easy job," Amy grumbled.

"You wouldn't change places and you know it."

"You're right," Amy replied softly.

Serena was smiling when she hung up, but the conversation with Amy had reminded her of the uncertainties in her own life. After trying and failing to concentrate on the airline schedules on her computer screen, she dialed Joan's number.

"Matt and I are having a lovely time," the older woman assured her. "You mustn't worry about us."

"I wasn't worried," Serena lied. "I just called to see if you wanted me to pick anything up on the way home."

"Not a thing, dear. And don't worry on our account. Matt and I are very busy. He taught me to play catch, and now I'm going to teach him to play croquet. We were just about to set up the wickets on the lawn."

Serena felt better after she hung up. It was natural to be jumpy after everything that had happened, she assured herself. But Matt was safe now, so she could relax.

Any lingering uneasiness vanished when Darien phoned late in the afternoon. "This is the first minute I've had to call you, angel," he said. "I've been in meetings all day, but you've been on my mind. Are you feeling alright?"

"As good as new," she assured him.

"I'm glad to hear it. I didn't know whether to make plans for tonight," he said in a deepened voice.

"That depends on how strenuous they are." She laughed breathlessly.

His answering chuckle had a deep male sound. "It's something we can do lying down."

"In that case, I don't see any problems."

"Our problems are over, Ser. Tonight we celebrate."

"I can hardly wait," she answered softly.

"That doesn't even begin to express how _I_ feel. See you soon, babe."

Fortunately the day was almost over, because after Darien's call, Serena found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. She even closed the office a few minutes early, something almost unheard of for her.

As she pulled away from the curb, Serena considered making a detour to her own apartment to pick up the new peach negligee set she'd bought from Victoria's Secret. It was almost sinfully seductive. Her mouth curved in a smile as she decided it would be a waste time, considering the brief period of time she'd be wearing it.

The two men following Serena were very professional. Jerry trailed her for a short distance, then changed lanes. His place was taken by Charlie. To keep her from spotting them, they sometimes allowed two cars to get between Serena's and the one tailing her, but the other man was always in position to close the gap if she got too far ahead.

It was a masterful strategy—but completely unnecessary. Serena's earlier uneasiness was forgotten and she had better things to think about. She never gave the surrounding traffic a second thought. When she pulled into Joan's driveway and saw Darien's car already parked there, a little ripple of pleasure ran up her spine.

Jerry shared her pleasure, if not for the same reason. After noting the address as he drove by, he dialed Neflyte's cell. "Your bird flew to the high-rent district," he said once the other man answered. Jerry gave him the address.

"Bingo!" Neflyte smiled broadly at Jadeite. "The kid's at one of those big mansions in Pacific Heights. Probably Shields' place." He spoke into his cell again. "Good work, Jerry."

"Can I go home and get some sleep now?" the other man asked plaintively.

"Sure, get a good night's rest. I'll be needing you again." Neflyte ended the call and said, "I told you we'd find her."

"What good's it gonna do?" Jadeite asked sourly. "Those big houses are alarmed like bank vaults. We'll never get Matt out of there."

"I'm getting damn sick of you whining," Neflyte said impatiently. "We don't have to go in. we'll wait until a nanny or somebody brings the kid out. Or else we'll snatch him out of the backyard," he continued, anticipating Jadeite further objection. "They can't keep him inside forever, and their alarm system won't be work shit outside."

"If you can pull this off, I'll owe you one," Jadeite said fervently.

"Don't think I'll let you forget it," Neflyte answered.

Serena found Darien in the garden, playing croquet with his mother and Matt.

"We're playing a game, Serena," Matt called to her. "Do you wanna play?"

"I think it's time to stop now," Joan told him. "We all have to wash our hands for dinner."

"Come on, I'll show you where to put your mallet." Darien helped the little boy put the heavy wooden mallet in its stand by the back door.

"It's so nice to have everybody home this early," Joan remarked as they all walked into the house. "You're a good influence on my son," she told Serena.

"You have Matt to thank for dragging Darien out of the office," Serena replied lightly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Serena's eyes twinkled mischievously as she took the little boy's hand and led him upstairs.

As soon as they were alone, Darien took Serena in his arms. "How early do you think we can go to bed?" he murmured in her ear.

"Not for hours yet," she answered reluctantly.

He groaned and molded her body more closely to his. "I wish we could be totally alone someplace."

The warmth of his body penetrated hers, fusing them together. She moved voluptuously against the proof of his passion, making a tiny appreciative sound.

Darien's embrace tightened and he kissed her with pent up desire. Sooner than she wanted, he released her, grasping her shoulders and putting her away.

"You're like a fire in my blood," he muttered. "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to."

It was as difficult for Serena to practice restraint. Every inch of her vibrated with the same need. She took a deep breath and managed a smile. "They say denial is good for the character."

"Maybe, but it doesn't do a whole lot for the rest of me," Darien said wryly.

And undercurrent of anticipation gripped both of them during the evening. Matt had an early dinner, with Joseph and Estelle hovering over him.

While the adults dined leisurely, he went into the den to watch television for a short time before going to bed. Joseph was removing their soup plates when Matt came racing into the dining room.

"You gotta come quick!" he said excitedly. "Mommy is on television!"

They all exchanged a startled look before jumping up and hurrying into the den. The television screen showed a man and a woman sitting at a desk and talking. They were both glitzy Hollywood types, with perfectly arranged hair, high-style clothes and matching white teeth.

"Is that Mina?" Joan asked, gazing at the blonde woman.

"Not her," Matt said impatiently. "She had a picture of Mommy. I saw it!"

Serena and Darien exchanged a glance. "Maybe it was somebody who looked like your mother," she said gently.

"No, I saw her. I did!"

"What show is it?" she asked Darien.

He grabbed the remote and checked the listings. "Something called 'Follow Up.' I believe it's one of those tabloid shows."

Joan nodded. "Estelle watches it. They take unsolved police cases and report any new developments."

"But there haven't been any," Serena said. "The police would have told us."

"Let's listen," Darien said.

"Where the case stands now…" the blonde TV hostess was saying. "We'll show you her picture again. If anyone out there has information on this woman's tragic disappearance, please call the number on your screen and we'll follow up on it." A picture of Mina appeared, with an 800 number below it."

"You see? It _is_ Mommy. Is she coming home soon, Serena?"

"I don't know, honey," she answered soberly.

"Why not?" The little boy's lower lip started to tremble. "I want to see her again."

"We all do, buddy." Darien picked him up and sat down in a big chair with the child on his lap. "Your mommy wants to see you, too, but she can't right now, so she asked us to take care of you. You like it here, don't you?"

"Yes," Matt said doubtfully. "But when am I gonna go to my other house?"

"We have a lot of things to do first," Darien said evasively. "We haven't been to the circus yet or gone to the zoo. You'd like to do that, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so," Matt answered without enthusiasm.

Before he could talk about going home again, Darien had an inspiration. "I also need you to help me pick out a puppy. Do you think you could do that for me?"

The little boy's eyes brightened. "A real live puppy? Can I really?"

They all breathed a sigh of relief as Matt appeared to bounce back to normal. He was still hyper when his bedtime came, but Serena finally got him tucked away.

"Come have something to eat, dear," Joan said when she finally came downstairs.

Serena wasn't hungry, but she picked at the warmed-over dinner while they discussed the television program.

"Where do you think they got that picture of Mina?" Joan asked.

"Those tabloid shows have better sources than the FBI," Darien said. "They have an incredible amount of money to spread around."

"Do you think they'll get any response?" Serena asked.

"It's possible," he answered noncommittally.

"I'd like to believe she's still alive, but why wouldn't she return to claim her son? It always comes back to that."

The asked the same unanswerable questions for what seemed like hours, still without finding any answers. Finally Serena said, "I give up. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"I think I'll turn in, too," Darien remarked casually. "It's been a long day."

Serena's depression faded as they climbed the stairs together. Matt didn't need them any longer. The rest of the night was theirs.

Moonlight was streaming in the window of Darien's old room when he closed the door and took Serena in his arms. The silvery light outlined his strong features and turned his blue eyes into glittering pools.

He kissed her slowly, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. While he caressed her body, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. He did the same for her, and when her blouse was unfastened, he lowered his head and strung a line of kisses across her neckline.

Serena arched her back as his lips went even lower.

When she whispered a short request he was quick to comply. Darien was reaching to unclasp her bra when a low wail broke the silence, seeming to come from a long distance. It didn't penetrate their consciousness until the sound became louder and words were discernible.

"Mommy! Where are you, Mommy?"

Serena and Darien sprang apart and sprinted down the hall, hurriedly straightening their disarranged clothing along the way. They burst into Matt's room and she took the little boy into her arms.

"It's alright , darling, I'm here."

He looked at her in bewilderment. "You're not Mommy. Where did she go?"

"It was just a dream, darling, but Uncle Darien and I are here. Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"No!" He clutched a handful of her blouse to keep her from leaving. "I don't like it in here all alone. I wanna sleep with you."

Serena's eyes and Darien's met ruefully over the little boy's head. Without hesitation, she said, "Of course you can sleep in my room, honey."

"I'll carry you." Darien hoisted the child in his arms. As they walked down the hall he murmured, "If this doesn't earn me a halo, nothing will."

…

* * *

i know what youre thinking...'cant they catch a break???'...the answer is simple...NO!!! besides i think its better this way, dont you think keezy? Kaci 


	17. Chapter 14

_Hey guys!!! Sorry for the delay, but life has become quite hectic. I am now working towards my law degree at Georgetown, as well as baby sitting; Kam is hanging in there with an adorable 7 month old [who btw, is becoming more like me by the day..lol, working full time and preparing her upcoming nuptials to her fiance and my best friend . BTW, let it be known that I truly admire my sister. I would have cracked months ago, but she does it all with ease and without breaking a sweat. LOL. Everything is just flying by so fast its hard to keep up with anything and everything. Just letting everybody know whats up...With that out of the way, heres the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Matt didn't refer to his dream the next morning, and the adults didn't either. After finishing his breakfast ahead of them, the little boy ran upstairs to play with his toys.

"Do you think he's forgotten the dream?" Serena asked.

"I doubt it," Joan said. "He just doesn't want to talk about it. Seeing that picture of his mother reminded him of how much he misses her."

"It's too bad," Darien said. "He seemed to be accepting of the situation."

"This was just a minor setback," Joan said. "Children are remarkably resilient. Matt might refuse to sleep alone for a while, but he'll get over that, too."

Serena and Darien avoided looking at each other. He pushed back his chair. "Well, I have to get to work."

"I do, too," she said.

They had both left their car in the driveway overnight. Darien walked Serena to her car and kissed her cheek chastely.

"I can't even kiss you properly out _here_," he grumbled, waving an arm at the street which was unusually crowded for that residential neighborhood.

A utility truck of some kind was parked across the street, with a dry cleaner's van behind it. Farther down the block, a gardener was unloading a lawn mower and other equipment from another truck.

"The whole world does seem to be conspiring against us," she agreed wryly.

"We'll find a way. All I want is twenty-four hours of your undivided attention. Is that too much to ask?"

"It doesn't sound like much to me. Keep a good thought." With a smile and a wave of her hand she backed out of the driveway.

Joan made sure that Matt was kept busy that morning. He "helped" Estelle in the kitchen for a while, until she had to start preparations for lunch, and then Joseph told him stories while he polished silver.

The morning fog burned away about eleven o'clock and Joan took Matt outside to play croquet. It had turned into a lovely day after the sky cleared.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Isn't it nice to be outside? The flowers smell so lovely. Look, dear, there's a hummingbird."

Matt glanced in its direction, but he more interested in the man on the utility pole. "What's that man doing up there?"

"He's fixing something," Joan said dismissively. "Here's your mallet. You can go first."

They were in the middle of a spirited game when Joseph came to tell Joan she had a telephone call. "Take a message and tell them I'll return the call," she said.

"I offered to, Madame, but it's Mrs. Abramson. She said you wanted some names and addresses from her."

"Oh, that's right, for the donors' luncheon. Tell her I'll be with her in a moment."

"Would like me to bring you the cordless phone?" he asked.

"No, I'll take it at my desk, so I can make notes. I'll be right back, Matt."

As soon as she went into the house, the man started to descend the pole he was perched on. When he was level with the wall, he leapt onto it.

Matt wandered over, looking up at him with interest. "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm a friend of your daddy's. He sent me to get you."

The little boy's face lit up. "Where is he? Where's my daddy? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I'll take you to him," the man promised, crouching down and extending his hand. "I have a car outside. Grab my hand and I'll pull you up."

Matt looked doubtful. "I have to ask Auntie Joan first."

"No, you don't." The man jumped to the ground and started toward him. "Your daddy says you have to come with me." As Matt backed away, he lunged at him. "Come here, you little brat."

The sudden action started the child, as well as the menacing tone of voice. It brought back memories of the other time a strange man had tried to grab him. Matt turned and ran toward the house, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The man sprinted after him, too intent on the child to see the croquet wickets in the lawn. He caught his foot in of the wire loops and went sprawling full length on the grass as Joseph came running out of the house.

The butler assessed the situation in one quick glance. "Go in the house and tell your aunt to call the police," he told Matt, who obeyed without question.

The man had gotten to his feet and was advancing menacingly. He was young and muscular. Joseph was clearly at a disadvantage, but he stood his ground.

"Get out of my way, old man," the intruder said contemptuously. "I'm going in there."

"You'd better leave while you still have the chance," Joseph answered, barring the way. "The police will be here any minute."

"I'll be long gone before then—with the boy. You want to try and stop me, Pops?"

As the younger man came closer, Joseph grasped one of the croquet mallets from the stand next to him. Choosing just the right moment, he swung it with all his strength.

The element of surprise was on Joseph's side, but the younger man's reflexes were good. He swerved in time to avoid a blow on the head, but the mallet struck his shoulder with enough force to knock him down.

He was dazed for a moment. Then as Joseph stood over him, poised to strike again, the man struggled to his feet and ran back to the brick wall. Clutching the ivy for hand- and toeholds, he hoisted himself up and over the wall.

Joseph stood guard until the police came a short time later. They took down his description of the man and looked around outside for footprints. Other than that, there was little they could do. The intruder had vanished, along with the truck that had been parked outside.

"We get these daytime burglaries sometimes," the officer told Joan. "The crooks are getting bolder all the time. I'd suggest you keep your back door locked, ma'am, even when you're at home."

She agreed, without telling him this wasn't a simple burglary.

Darien and Serena arrived at the house within minutes of each other, after Joan's phone call.

"I didn't think there was any harm in leaving Matt alone in the backyard for a few minutes," she said plaintively. "I should have been more careful."

"It isn't your fault, Mother." Darien's jaw set grimly. "You couldn't know what lengths these people will go to."

"If I'm right Jadeite _is_ behind all these incidents, he has a lot of help," Serena said slowly. "Joseph's description of the man today is different from the man who attacked me. And how did anybody know where to find us? Somebody must have followed me home, but I'm sure I would have noticed if it had been Jadeite."

"Why would all those people want to kidnap Matt?" Joan asked in bewilderment. "And why can't the police catch them?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions, but I'm through relying on the police," Darien said.

"What else can we do?" she asked.

"What I should have done in the first place. I'm going to hire a bodyguard for Matt. From now on he'll be guarded every minute, night and day."

"You'll need more than one man for that," Serena said doubtfully. "And I'm not sure it will be a healthy atmosphere for Matt. He's already spooked by strange men. How will he react to a succession of them?"

"That isn't what I propose. We only need one man—the right one. He'll sleep in Matt's room, eat with him, go everywhere he goes until we catch whoever is terrorizing the child."

"Can you get someone to put in that many hours?"

"I already have somebody in mind. His name is Artemis DeLuna and he's done work for me in the past when some securities were stolen. Artemis is an ex-SEAL, now a PI, and he looks like a professional athlete. Matt's going to take to him right away."

Artemis moved in that afternoon. He was everything he was touted to be, tall and muscular, with a direct gaze that announced he wouldn't back down from a challenge, should anyone be foolhardy enough to issue one. But he was also a friendly, outgoing man. Serena and Joan liked him at their first meeting.

Under different circumstances Matt would have, too, but he was automatically suspicious of strangers now. Artemis' friendly overtures got him nowhere in the beginning. Even though the fiction was an old-college roommate of Darien's.

"Why don't you show Artemis your room?" Darien suggested casually. "He's going to sleep in your other twin bed for a few days."

"No, I don't want him to," Matt answered promptly. "It's _my_ room."

"That's not very generous of you," Serena said. "You have to learn how to share."

"Why?"

"Because when you do nice things for people, they share with you, too."

Matt thought it over. "Okay, he can sleep in my room. I don't care. I'm gonna keep on sleeping with you."

Serena knew that trying to convince the child now would only make him more adamant. but she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Darien's face.

* * *

_I know that that wasnt much of an ending, and on top of that i'm feeling pretty guilty leaving you guys hanging...which is why im posting another one. Thats right you guys back2back chapters. happy reading::Kaci_


	18. Chapter 15

_FYI guys, turns out our other story Little White Lies is being nominated for some kind of award...check it out and vote. [__ Anyway our story continues..._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Everybody but Artemis was on edge for a couple of days after that, on the alert for the next incident, whatever it might be. But an uneasy calm prevailed. Perhaps because the police were a conspicuous presence in the neighborhood.

Serena had voiced her suspicions of Jadeite to them, finally relating all the unsettling occurrences she hadn't mentioned before. Although the police couldn't even question him without more to go on, they assured her and the Shields's that they were investigating him thoroughly.

Artemis fit effortlessly into the household. His unflappable cheerfulness had a calming effect on everyone. As Matt got used to him, his reserve lessened. Soon he was playing catch with Artemis in the backyard, and listening with rapt attention to his stories about being in the Navy.

The one thing Matt wouldn't do was return to his own room to sleep. He hadn't completely forgotten the scary events he'd been through. Sometimes in the night he would wake and call out for Serena. She was his security blanket. After she spoke soothingly to him, he would hug Teddy and go right back to sleep.

Once it was apparent that Matt didn't seem to have suffered any other ill effects, Darien's concern changed to frustration.

One night when he and Serena were alone for a few precious moments, he said, "I don't know how much longer I can go on this way. It's torture to know you're in the next room and I can't do anything about it."

"I feel the same way, darling, but all we can do is wait for Matt to get over his fear. It shouldn't take much longer," she said coaxingly. "Hiring Artemis was a brilliant idea. Matt really enjoys being with him. It's only a matter of time until he's the same happy, secure little boy he used to be."

"I want that more than anything in the world. You know how I feel about that child."

"Then try to be patient." Serena put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "That's what I keep telling myself."

Darien's embrace tightened and he kissed the top of her head. "Patience is admirable, but we don't have to be martyrs. It's no longer necessary to keep our eyes on Matt every minute. He has plenty of other people doing that. Tonight we're going to have dinner at my place—if we get around to eating," he added with a sultry smile.

Serena reacted with enthusiasm that dimmed fast. "There's nothing I'd like better, but Matt still wakes up and calls for me. If I'm not here, he'll get upset."

"Mother or Artemis could go to him," Darien said, but his voice was tinged with uncertainty. "He's perfectly happy with them while you're at work."

"I know. You'd think by now he'd be more dependent on them than he is on me, but I'm the one he wants when he wakes up during the night."

"I can certainly understand that," Darien said wryly. He gave a deep sigh. "All right, angel, I'll have to get by on cold showers for the foreseeable future."

At dinner that evening, Joan and her son discussed some business matters. He headed the family foundation, but she still took an active interest.

"You haven't mentioned the stockholders' meeting in Los Angeles. Isn't it scheduled for this Friday?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going," he answered.

"You have to go! The board is voting on new members. It's very important for you to be there. You're the chairman!"

"It's more important for me to be here for Matt."

"Isn't that what you called _me_ for?" Artemis asked. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job."

"You are. We all feel a lot more secure with you here." Darien hesitated. "I guess I could fly to L.A. for the meeting, and fly back in the late afternoon."

"That's ridiculous," Joan said. "You need to get away for a few days. I've never seen you this tense. Why don't you take Serena along and stay for the weekend. She could use a little vacation from Matt, too."

Serena's heart raced at the mere thought of an entire weekend alone with Darien. Unfortunately she had to decline. "I couldn't leave Matt. He expects me to be there when he wakes up at night."

"That's a problem I think we should address," Joan said thoughtfully. "Matt's behavior was understandable in the beginning, when he was traumatized. But as long as he continues to sleep in your room, we're tacitly admitting he's in danger. Children sense these things. I believe he'd get over his fears a lot faster if he found out he's safe anywhere in the house."

"You might be right, but I wouldn't want him to think I deserted him," Serena said doubtfully.

"He has to make the break sometime. The longer you let this dependency go on, the harder it will be for him to adjust."

"That makes sense," Darien said slowly. "We don't want to feed his apprehension by being overly protective."

Joan's reasoning was probably correct, but Darien was the one who convinced Serena. No matter how much he wanted her with him, he wouldn't urge her to go at Matt's expense.

"You can stay in touch by phone, and L.A. is just an hour plane ride away," Artemis remarked. "I agree with your mother. You need a little R and R. You both do."

"Well, you convinced me." Darien turned to Serena with dawning excitement. "How about it? Can you get away for a few days?"

"I don't see why not." She laughed breathlessly. "Raye has taken over for me so often lately our clients already think she's the head of the firm."

"Okay, it's all settled then," Darien said. "I'll make reservations at the Beverly Hills Hotel."

Everybody except Matt approved of the decision. The little boy reacted strongly when they broke the news to him, even though they tried to act casual.

"No! I don't want you to go away," he said.

"It's only for a couple of days, honey," Serena said placatingly.

"I don't care. I don't want you to go."

"You won't even miss us. Serena and I are away at work all day anyway," Darien said in a reasonable tone of voice.

"But she won't be here at night when I go to bed."

"Well, no, but Auntie Joan and Artemis will be."

"I want Serena," the little boy said stubbornly. "I don't like it when I wake up and nobody's there."

"I'll be there if you move back to you own room," Artemis said. "It's a big room and I kind of get scared being in there by myself."

Matt looked at him uncertainly. "Grown ups don't get scared."

"Sure they do," Artemis said. "You've got Teddy to keep you company. I don't have anybody."

The others held their breath as Matt considered this new idea. Finally he said. "Okay, I guess I can come back after Serena leaves."

Darien breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now that that's settled, what would like us to bring you when we come home?"

"A puppy," the little boy answered promptly. "You promised to get me one, but you didn't do it."

"That's right!" Darien exclaimed. "I completely forgot. Why didn't you remind me?"

"I guess I forgot, too. But I still want him."

"We'll go to the animal shelter first thing in the morning," Darien promised. "They have all sorts of dogs. You can pick out the one you want."

Once more, Serena was impressed by Darien's compassion. He could have bought Matt an expensive pedigreed dog, but he preferred to take in a homeless pup and give it the love it needed.

Matt's objections to being left behind were forgotten. He was so excited that it was difficult to get him to go to sleep, and he was up early the next morning.

Serena declined the offer to help Matt choose a dog. Darien and Artemis could handle what promised to be a lengthy selection process, and she had a lot details to take care of at the office before her trip.

"I hope you don't mind," she said to Raye tentatively. "I've been asking you take over a lot lately."

"It's fun being the boss. I could get used to it," Raye laughed. "Have a good time and don't worry about a thing."

"I don't expect to, but I'll be at the Beverly Hills Hotel in case you need me."

"Wow! Darien really goes first class, doesn't he? I wouldn't mind having a guy like him."

"There isn't anybody like him," Serena answered softly.

The Beverly Hills Hotel was one of the most prestigious hotels in Los Angeles. It had recently undergone a multi-million-dollar renovation, but the original ambience had been carefully preserved. The famed Polo Lounge, the legendary meeting place for celebrities and movie moguls, looked just the same, and lunch was still served on the outdoor patio shaded by several towering trees.

Darien had reserved one of the bungalows by the swimming pool, a traditionally choice location, and commensurately more expensive. It had a luxurious living room and a glamorous bedroom with a king-size bed and silken draperies. A master bathroom adjoined the bedroom and there was also a powder room off the living room.

Serena looked around happily after the bellman had deposited their luggage and left wit ha sizable tip. "This really has all the comforts of home. If we had a hot plat, we could set up housekeeping."

"We have a phone," Darien said. "You can order food and drinks twenty-four hours a day."

"That's even better." She grinned.

"The best part is that we're finally alone," he said fervently. "I can hardly believe it!"

"It was a real cliff-hanger," she agreed. "I kept expecting something to come up at the last minute, to prevent us from leaving."

"Fat couldn't be that cruel," he murmured, taking her in his arms and kissing her with slow enjoyment. "I have too many plans for us."

"Tell me about them." She wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him provocatively.

Darien held her tightly for a moment, before groaning and urging her away. "A little more of this and I won't make my board meeting."

"We could have our own meeting." She smiled seductively. "I'd vote yes on all your proposals."

His eyes began to smolder and he reached up to remove his tie. "How can I refuse a proposition like that? The board will just have to get along without me."

Serena caught his hand. "I was only joking. Of course you have to go to your meeting."

He paused indecisively, then sighed. "I suppose you're right. Once I get my business out of the way, the rest of the weekend will be pure pleasure."

She smiled happily. "I'm not even going to let myself think about it or I won't get through the day."

"Tell me about it! What do you plan to do today, angel?"

"I'll keep busy, don't worry about me. What time will you be back?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell, sometime this afternoon. I'll try to get away early, but I can't promise, unfortunately."

"It doesn't matter, we have all night." They kissed longingly, making hungry little sounds. Serena was the one who moved away this time. "Go!" she ordered breathlessly.

"You're right again." He smoothed her hair lovingly. "Have a good day, sweetheart."

After Darien left, Serena changed into white silk capris and a cropped blue silk blouse banded in matching blue satin. It was a Southern California outfit, unsuitable in San Francisco's fog but just right for L.A.'s warm climate.

She took the limo Darien had left to her disposable and had the driver take her to the fabled Rodeo Drive in the heart of Beverly Hills; she strolled in and out of the famous-name boutiques, looking at outrageously priced shoes, dresses, and jewelry.

A nearby toy store was more to her taste. She wandered through it happily, picking out gift to take back to Matt.

When she'd had her fill of shopping, Serena got back into the awaiting limo and rode back to the hotel. It was still only early afternoon, so she changed into her bathing suit and went for a swim in the pool, practically outside their room.

While she was lying on a chaise, half asleep, she heard to woman talking nearby. One was telling the other how marvelous the hotel masseuses were.

"The one I had, her name was Kierstan. You really must try her Mandy," the woman said. "I've never had such a fabulous massage! It was better than sex!"

Serena stifled her laughter. The poor woman had obviously never met a man like Darien. As she raved on about the experience, Serena decided it was worth checking out. Especially since she had nothing better to do until Darien returned.

A phone call to the hotel health spa brought Kierstan to her room a short time later. The young woman looked no older than Serena. She was a statuesque blonde, with magical hands. Serena groaned with pleasure as the masseuse kneaded her taut neck and shoulder muscles.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in weeks," she commented.

"People are too tense these days," Kierstan observed. "Everybody has problems, but it doesn't do any good to tie yourself in knots over them."

"I don't have problems," Serena answered blissfully. "Not anymore."

"I'd guess from that smile on your face you've met somebody special."

"Not just special—he's _perfect_!"

Kierstan turned her head when she heard the front door open, but Serena was too busy thinking about Darien to notice.

He walked toward the bedroom, shrugging of his lightweight jacket. When he saw what was going on, he put his finger to his lips.

Kierstan smiled and nodded. "Don't tell me, let be guess," she said to Serena. "Your special man is handsome, naturally. He has dark hair, a great tan, and he's over six feet tall."

"That's exactly right!" Serena exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess." Kierstan laughed as she pocketed the bill Darien held out to her.

He took her place beside the portable massage table. The masseuse left quietly, as Darien poured a trickle of scented oil on Serena's back and rubbed it with long, steady strokes.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful." She felt like purring. "This _is_ almost as good as sex."

Darien's mouth curved with amusement and his hands moved even lower along her spine.

"That's what I heard some women saying out by the pool. I thought they were crazy, but it just shows you shouldn't knock something until you've tried it." She laughed.

His smile broadened to a grin as he parted her legs and slowly stroked the inside of her thighs with his fingertips. It was more of an erotic caress than a massage. Serena tensed slightly, but when his hands moved even higher, she turned over quickly.

"What are you—" the sharp exclamation died as she saw Darien.

"I'm disappointed that you'd choose a massage over sex," he said. "I didn't know times had changed that much. This isn't really my field, but I'll give it a try."

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop," she said wit ha mock frown.

"Do you know better way for me to find out things you never told me?" As Serena started to get up, Darien urged her shoulders back. "Lie still, your hour isn't up yet."

"I don't mind," she murmured. "I can think of something I'd rather do."

"I want you to get your money's worth. If you think that masseuse was good, you haven't seen anything yet." Darien's hands glided over her body, leaving a burning trail wherever he touched.

"That isn't the way you give a massage," she said faintly.

"It's the way it give one. Do you want me to stop?" He leaned down to kiss her navel, then dipped his tongue into the small depression.

"No but I wouldn't want you to get oil on your good suit. Why don't you take off your clothes?"

"An excellent idea. I should have thought of that myself."

Their casual tones covered their mounting excitement. It didn't take Darien long to shed his suit and to finish Serena's "massage".

Their lovemaking was turbulent, a wild coupling that brought steadily mounting excitement. Their bodies arched and their muscles tensed as each escalating wave of sensation sent them hurtling toward completion. It came in a thunderous burst that left them limp in each other's arms.

After a blissful few moments, Darien slid onto his back and positioned Serena on top of him. "Do you still think a massage is better than sex?" He chuckled.

"I didn't say better, I said almost as good as."

"That's still not the right answer. I guess I'll have to try harder."

"I can't imagine how you could better the performance you just gave." Her laughter died as she framed his face in her palms and gazed down at him tenderly. "What we shared just now was love, not merely sex, and nothing could surpass that."

"My precious Serena, how was I ever lucky enough to find you?" Darien slid off the table and carried her over to the bed.

They curled up together, murmuring soft endearments. Gradually their kisses became more prolonged and their gentle touches more sensuous. Before either knew what was going on, they were gasping in each other's arms once again.

"Do you know how wonderful you are?" He smoothed the damp hair off her forehead when it was over. "I'll never get enough of you."

"I certainly hope not," she answered blissfully.

"Can you doubt it?"

"I suspected you were sort of fond of me." Her joking tone covered a deep longing. She wanted their relationship to mean more to him than merely exciting sex.

"Fond isn't the word I would have used," he said indulgently. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We can't go on living together forever," she said lightly.

"Not the way we have been, anyway." He grinned. "Matt isn't the only one who doesn't like to sleep alone."

Serena reluctantly faced the fact that Darien wasn't going to make a commitment. "Maybe it's time I went back to my own apartment. There really isn't any reason for me to stay on at your mother's. Matt doesn't need me any longer."

"How can you say that? You know the way he depends on you. We all do."

"Good old reliable Serena," she remarked ironically.

Darien leveled himself up on one elbow and looked at her searchingly. "What's wrong, angel?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Too quickly.

"I know you better than that. Do you feel Mother is taking your place with Matt? Is that what's bothering you?"

"Of course not! I think it's wonderful she cares about him so much. You can't look after him all alone."

"I wasn't planning to. I'm counting on you to do all the dirty work—like disciplining him when he needs it," Darien teased. "You know what a pushover I am for that child."

"Sometimes I think he's the only person you love unconditionally," Serena said soberly.

"You can't mean that!" he exclaimed. "Not after what we just experienced together."

Darien had been generous with his body, but she wanted his heart as well. Unfortunately it wasn't something he could give because she asked for it. Serena reminded herself that she knew the score when she made her decision—and she didn't regret it.

Managing a smile, she said, "You were pretty spectacular."

"I'm not looking for compliments. I want to know why you doubt my feelings for you "

"I don't, darling!" Serena regretted her incautious words. The last thing she wanted was to spoil this glorious interlude. They'd both looked forward to it for so long. "This has been the most wonderful afternoon of my whole life."

Darien looked at her searchingly. "I'm happy that I can satisfy you, Serena, but that isn't enough to build an entire life on."

Serena's heart almost stopped beating. "I'm not sure I follow what you mean."

"I'm saying that our marriage has to be based on more than just satisfying sex."

"You're asking me to marry you?"

He stared back at her with equal incredulity. "You sound surprised. I thought that was understood."

"Oh, Darien, you have a lot to learn about women!" Serena was torn between laughter and tears of joy as her dearest wish was realized.

"Did I only believe what I wanted to believe?" His expression was bleak. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"I never wanted anything more! I kept waiting and waiting for you to ask, but you never did. I was just about ready give up."

"Darling Serena!" Darien gathered her in such a tight embrace that she could hardly breathe. "Don't ever give up on me. I wouldn't want to live without you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she scolded gently.

"Because I'm an idiot. But I promise I'll never take anything for granted again. Love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes…yes…yes." She punctuated each word with tiny kisses strewn over his face. "Tomorrow morning, if you like."

"Nothing would please me more, but we have to get a license first. That will probably take a few days."

"I wish we didn't have to wait." Serena's face clouded. "I'm so afraid something will happen to stop us."

"Nothing can ever come between us," Darien said tenderly. "We were meant to be together."

She relaxed in his arms. "You're right, I'm being foolish. It's just a little scary to be this happy."

"Get used to it, angel. I intend to devote my life to keeping you that way."

They whispered words of commitment between kisses and loving caresses.

"I suppose we should call and tell your mother and Matt the news," Serena said finally.

"We can tell them when we go home." Darien urged her head onto his shoulder. "We deserve a weekend without intrusions."

"Enjoy it while you can. Little boys don't know the meaning of privacy."

"He's the only person I'd share you with."

Serena's smile dimmed. "I don't suppose there's any change of Matt's mother coming back."

"I'm afraid not," Darien said soberly. "But I think Mina is watching over him somewhere, and she knows we'll give him the same love she would have if…if things had worked out differently.

Sadness over the fate of the young mother tinged their happiness. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Serena sighed and moved out of Darien's comfortable embrace. "Well, I guess we should get dressed."

"Why?" He reached out and drew her back.

"Because I don't know of any restaurants in Beverly Hills that are clothing optional." She laughed. "It's getting late. Aren't you hungry?"

"Only for you," he said, cupping her cheek.

"I don't suppose there's any big rush about dinner," she murmured. "We can go out later."

"Actually I planned on keeping you right here all weekend. It's been a recurring fantasy of mine."

"You didn't have to rent an entire bungalow," she teased. "One room would have been enough."

"Stick with me angel. You'll go first class all the way." He grinned.

"I could be happy in a leaky tent with you," she said softly.

When Darien covered her body with his, the outside world ceased to exist for both of them.

* * *

_Whew!!! So guys how was that? Not too shabby considering how long we've been gone, huh? Its kinda funny actually, while I was typing this my niece 'lil Kaci' decided to squirt her juice all over my draft. I realized one of two things: 1) I should never hold my niece on my lap while I'm working or 2) listen to my inner muse and change up the ending a bit. Needless to say, 'Lil K 'is currently perched on my left knee as I attempt to crank out another chapter tonite for you guys and she will probably remain there until her mom gets home or I physically move her so I can take a break. Whichever comes first:: HAPPY READING::Kaci_


	19. Chapter 16

I have got to thank all the loyal readers, as well as the new ones, who have kept with us through this entire story. Really appreciate it. It means a lot that you stuck by us throughout this long process. By the way, I hope you guys like this chapter, it was probably one of my favorites to work on. Anyway enough of that. Here it is…

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Serena and Darien slept late the next morning and then had breakfast in the living room of their bungalow. The sun shone through the sheer curtains and the swimming pool was a gleam of blue surrounded by green foliage and flowering plants.

Serena stretched luxuriously. "What a glorious day!"

"It's amazing how good you feel when you go to bed early," Darien remarked mischievously.

"I highly recommend it." She smiled. "Are you going to eat all your bacon?"

"Poor Serena, you didn't have any dinner last night. Tonight I promise to take you to the best restaurant in town."

"Where are we—" she broke off as the phone rang. "Who could that be? Your mother and Tina are the only ones who know where to reach us, and today is Saturday. The office is closed."

They stared at each other in concern for an instant before Darien reached for the phone. "We thought it might be you. What's wrong Mother?" he asked, confirming Serena's fears.

"Everything's fine here," Joan assured him. "Matt is having a wonderful time with King. The two are inseparable."

Darien's tense expression relaxed in a smile. Matt had insisted on naming his new puppy King, although the small dog was less than regal. He had a long plumey tail, floppy ears and a black circle around on eye that gave him a clownish expression.

"Matt insists on letting King sleep with him," Joan continued. "I can't talk him out of it."

"His bed must be crowded," Darien chuckled. "Or did Teddy get evicted?"

"Oh, no, the three of them are always together. Matt now has two best friends—three, counting Artemis. He's wonderful with the child."

"I have a lot of confidence in him. Artemis is a good man to have around."

"That's why I urged you to go," Joan said. "I knew it was just what you both needed."

"You're an absolute genius, Mother."

Matt's voice sounded in the background. "Is that Uncle Darien? I want to talk to him and Serena." When Joan handed over the phone, the little boy said, "You know what, Uncle Darien? Me and Artemis are teaching King to do tricks."

"That's just great. What can he do?"

"He can roll over, but we have to give him a treat or he won't do it."

"That proves he's a smart pup." Darien laughed.

"Are you gonna bring me a present?"

"Didn't I just get you a dog?"

"Yes, but Serena said you'd bring me a present, too."

"Then that's what we'll do. I think she already bought it."

"Yea! When are you coming home?"

"Pretty soon," Darien said vaguely.

"I have to speak to your uncle now." Joan retrieved the phone.

"Since Matt is doing so well without us, Serena and I just might stay a little longer," he said casually, smiling at her across the table.

"I'm sorry to have to spoil your plans, but I had a reason or calling," Joan said. "I'm afraid you two will have to come home."

Darien frowned. "I just talked to Matt and he sounded fine."

"This isn't about him. There's a problem at Serena's apartment. The manager called to say a pipe burst in her bathroom or someplace. Since nobody was at home to report it, the leak went undetected for quite a while. There's evidently extensive damage."

"That's too bad."

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as Darien looked over at her. After he explained, she took the phone.

"I'm so sorry you'll have to cut short your vacation, my dear, "Joan said, after giving her more details.

"I am, too, but it can't be helped. We'll get packed and catch the first flight out."

"Why do we have to go home?" Darien asked as Serena hung up. "It was an unfortunate accident, but there's nothing you can do about it. Tell them to call a plumber."

"I have to go see what can be salvaged and what can'. The insurance company will want me to take a detailed inventory and given them a list of the damaged articles. I do hope my grandmother's antique rocker wasn't warped," she fretted.

"Okay, babe, we'll go back. What choice do I have?" he joked. "I wouldn't be able to get your attention now, anyway."

"I feel as badly about this as you do." She put her arms around his neck.

Darien parted her robe and reached inside to caress her warm body. "Just as long as you remember we have unfinished business."

She smiled impishly. "You could have fooled me. I thought we covered everything last night."

"Don't you believe it! We haven't begun to explore all the possibilities," he murmured.

"If you're trying to distract me, you're succeeding." She groaned with pleasure. "I'm almost ready to write of Granny's rocker."

He closed her robe reluctantly, kissed her cheek and turned her around. "Go get dressed, before my willpower fails."

Darien and Serena took a cab from the airport to her apartment, where he dropped her off. He wanted to come in with her, but she talked him out of it.

"I don't know how long it will take me to sort through the mess."

"Look on the bright side," Darien said. "Maybe it isn't as bad as you think."

"I hope you're right, but I want to take my time and look around carefully. You can help by going on home. If I know Matt, he's waiting patiently for his present."

"You're undoubtedly right." Darien said indulgently. "Okay, babe, call me when you want me to come pick you up."

Serena braced herself as she opened her front door, prepared for the worst. It was a pleasant surprise to find the living room untouched, including her grandmother's rocker. The water hadn't penetrated this far.

Which meant the bedroom area must be a mess. The manager had told Joan there was extensive damage. Serena walked toward the bedroom, frowning. Something didn't fit, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong.

The nagging thought flew out of her mind an instant later when she entered the bedroom. Jadeite was lounging on her bed, making himself at home. The morning newspaper was spread over the coverlet and a can of beer sat on her nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. "How did you get in?"

"Are you kidding? An amateur could break into this cracker box."

"And you've had a lot of experience at breaking and entering, haven't you? I always felt you were a shady character. All that talk about being a prominent restaurateur was just a front. You're nothing but a common burglar," she said contemptuously.

"Watch your mouth!" Jadeite shot up from the bed.

"Don't try to deny you broke into my apartment before this. I could tell someone had been in here, pawing through my things."

"Why should I deny it? You knew you couldn't prove anything or you would have gone to the police."

"I can prove it now."

"What makes you think you're going to get the chance?" he drawled.

Anger had been Serena's initial reaction to Jadeite's invasion of her privacy. His menacing tone made her reassess the situation. If he wasn't bothering to cover up his criminal activities, she might be in serious trouble.

"You could have saved yourself a lot of grief if you'd given me a break. But I wasn't good enough for you," Jadeite said bitterly. "I didn't stand a change against that pretty boy and all his money."

As Serena was framing a careful reply, the bathroom door opened and a tall, menacing man came out, wiping his hands on one of her best linen guest towels.

"I know you!" she exclaimed. "You're the one who knocked me down!"

"That was no love tap your boyfriend game _me_," Neflyte commented, glancing over her shoulder into the empty living room. "Too bad he didn't come back with you. I'd love to get another crack at him."

"You will," Jadeite promised.

Serena was definitely alarmed now. She eyed the two men warily, gauging her chances of making out the front door.

Neflyte guessed her intentions. "Don't even think about it," he said, producing an ugly looking revolver.

She froze. "Take whatever it is you're looking for and go. I didn't call the police before, and I won't this time."

"Unfortunately you don't have what we want," Jadeite said. "I made sure of that a long time ago."

"Then why are you here? Why have you been following me and standing outside my house? I'm sure I didn't imagine it."

"No, we had a tail on you, but you weren't the one we wanted. You were only a means to an end."

"Matt? What could you possibly want with an innocent little boy?

"Not him, his mother."

"Mina?" Serena asked in bewilderment. "But she's either dead or she's left the country. She came to me in the first place because she wanted tickets to London."

Neflyte shifted impatiently. "Cut the bullshit and let's get on with it."

"There's no hurry. Serena isn't going anywhere."

"Somebody might come looking for her."

"Her boyfriend?" Jadeite's smile was chilling. "I hope he does. You're not the only one who'd like a crack at him."

Serena's palms were damp. She dug her nails into them in an attempt to stay calm. Jadeite as paranoid about Darien. He would hurt him for the pure pleasure of it. Somehow she had to prevent that from happening—but how? The only thing she could do was stall for time, keep Jadeite talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you were Mina's fiancé," she said placatingly.

"He never got to first base with _her_, either." Neflyte grinned.

"Like _you_ could." Jadeite scowled.

Neflyte shrugged. "I'm not into rejection. Anybody could see she was crazy about Seiya."

"Was her really Darien's brother?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't know it until Shields showed up to claim the kid. It gave Jadeite quite a jolt. Seiya never talked about his family. We figured they were in the slammer." Neflyte laughed. "That was a big joke on us. Who would guess they were pillars of society?"

"Big deal," Jadeite muttered. "They had their black sheep just like ordinary people."

"Is Seiya really dead?" Serena asked soberly.

Neflyte and Jadeite exchanged a glance. After a moment, Neflyte nodded.

"How did her die?" she persisted.

"He committed suicide."

Jadeite's sarcasm was lost on Serena. "That can't be. He was so young!" she exclaimed. "And he had everything to live for, a beautiful wife, a darling child. From the things Matt told me, they were a happy family."

"He should have thought of that before he got greedy," Jadeite remarked sourly.

"I don't understand." Serena looked at him in bewilderment.

"Oh, what the hell, it doesn't matter now anyhow. Seiya worked for an organization that smuggles diamonds from Russia into this country. He picked up a consignment, but he never turned it in. The boss didn't take kindly to being ripped off."

"Seiya was a damn fool," Neflyte said. "He might have gotten away with palming a few stones, but only an idiot would have thought he could get away with the whole lot."

"He was killed for stealing?" Serena asked in horror.

"We're not talking petty change here. Those rocks were worth a couple million."

"But not a man's life! You didn't have to murder him."

"Hey, we didn't have anything to do with it," Jadeite said in alarm. "Neither of us was the one who wasted him."

"That makes you regular choirboys," she said sarcastically. "Terrorizing Seiya's innocent wife and son is okay, that it? Even though they're not responsible for his poor judgment."

"That's an interesting way to put it," Neflyte commented dryly.

"Let me set you straight," Jadeite said. "Mina is in this up to her ears. Seiya knew he was a marked man the minute he decided to go into business for himself, so he passed the diamonds to Mina to hold for him. They planned to skip out, only she made it and he didn't. At least, she got as far as San Francisco. It won't do her any good, though. We'll catch up with her sooner or later."

"How do you know she isn't long gone?" Serena asked. "She must know you're after her."

"Sure, but she's just as greedy as her husband—and as stupid. Any sensible person would have taken the first plane out of town after she found out I was on her tail. But she thinks she can outsmart us and wind up with the diamonds _and_ her son."

"You're wrong. If Mina really does have the diamonds, all she had to do was contact me with some excuse about why she'd been delayed. I would have returned Matt to her."

"And we would have been waiting," Jadeite said. "She knew that. We almost had her a couple of times, but she slipped through our fingers. This time her luck is about to run out."

"If you think I know where she is, you're wrong," Serena said.

"It doesn't matter, we're through looking for her. Now Mina will have to come to us," Jadeite said with satisfaction.

"You've impressed her enough with your brilliance," Neflyte said irritably. "Tell her to make the call."

"Yeah, I guess it's time. I'm looking forward to seeing Shields again." Jadeite smiled malevolently as he picked up the phone and handed it Serena. "Call your boyfriend and tell him to bring the kid over here. Think of some excuse—and make it a good one."

Her nerves tightened. "What will that accomplish? Matt doesn't know where his mother is, either."

"But she'll know where _he_ is. If Mina is still around—and I'm damn sure she is—she'll come running like a tiger to defend her cub."

"It's a good plan, but there's one thing you've overlooked." Serena tried to sound calm and analytical. "How will Mina know that Matt isn't safe at the Shields's any longer? She can't be keeping him under constant surveillance. You've been doing that, and you would have caught her."

"Matt's a lucky little boy," Jadeite drawled. "He's going to get his picture in the paper again."

Serena was silent for a moment as Jadeite's plan became nauseatingly clear. He wanted her to trick Darien into bringing Matt to the apartment. As soon as Jadeite had his hands on the child, he would kill Darien and her. How could he let them live after admitting his criminal involvement? Jadeite and Neflyte might not have killed Seiya, but they were clearly capable of murder. Both were carrying guns they wouldn't hesitate to use.

A double murder would make a splash in the newspapers. Especially when it involved the disappearance of a child who was already an object of interest. Jadeite was correct: Mina would know exactly what had happened. And she would respond as he anticipated.

"Get on the extension phone," Jadeite told Neflyte. "If she tries to get cute, cut her off."

Serena set her jaw grimly. "I'm not making the call."

"You'll do as you're told," he said menacingly. "I'm just itching for an excuse to slap you around."

Her lip curled. "I don't doubt it. You're a coward and a bully." She had nothing to lose. He was going to kill her anyway. But at least she could save Darien and Matt.

Jadeite grabbed her long hair and yanked her head back. "How'd you like a split lip?"

"Will that make you feel like a real man, instead of the little punk you really are?"

His face contorted with fury. "You've got a smart mouth on you, but I can fix that. When I get through working you over, your fancy boyfriend won't be interested in what's left."

As Jadeite raised his hand, Neflyte said, "All you'll get that way is satisfaction. It won't change her mind."

"What's wrong with satisfaction?" Jadeite snarled. "She's been asking for this, and I'm gonna give it to her."

"Stay focused," Neflyte said disgustedly before turning to Serena. "You can be a hero, but you can't win, babe. If you don't get the kid over here, we'll find another way to flush Mina out of hiding. Don't force us to use drastic methods. If you cooperate, nobody will get hurt."

"You must think I'm simpleminded," she said indignantly.

"No, I'm giving it to you straight. Make the call, and you and Shields will be okay. We'll just tie you up and clear out, that's all."

"Are you crazy?" Jadeite shouted. "She'll go straight to—" He subsided as Neflyte gave him a warning look.

"The boy won't be hurt, either," Neflyte continued. "All we want are the diamonds. After Mina returns them, we'll let her and the boy go."

"It's a generous offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Serena knew he was lying. Mina and her son would be dad minutes after these two thugs go what they were looking for.

Neflyte's face hardened. "I'd reconsider, if I were you. Unless you want to be responsible for the deaths of everybody in the Shields house. We don't necessarily need the boy alive. A firebomb would help us locate Mina just as easily. She'd want to see if her kid was dead or alive."

Serena looked at him incredulously. "You'd kill a lot of innocent people who had nothing to do with any of this?" When he simply stared back at her impassively, she knew it had been a foolish question.

Her mind started to race furiously. There must be a way out. Not for her, but she couldn't let all those people die. She'd just have to shout out a warning to Darien before Jadeite shot her. Then the police could put him away for murder, and Matt and the Shields would be safe.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Neflyte asked.

"Alright, I'll tell Darien to bring Matt here," she said slowly.

Jadeite looked at her suspiciously as he handed her the phone. "Don't try anything funny, understand? Neflyte and I will both be listening in."

She didn't bother to reply. Her heart was pounding as she waited for Darien's voice, knowing this was the last time she'd ever hear it.

"Hi, darling," he said. "Are you through already? It couldn't have been too much of a mess."

"No, it's not so bad. Did Matt like the toys I picked out?" she asked, to prolong the bittersweet moment. Jadeite had his ear close to hers, listening in, but he could fume all he wanted. She was entitled to say goodbye.

"He was crazy about them. Even Teddy and King took a temporary back seat."

"I'm glad," she said wistfully.

Jadeite put his hand over the mouthpiece and hissed, "Get to the point!"

Before she could comply, Darien asked, "Was your grandmother's rocker damaged? I know you were worried about it."

Suddenly Serena had an inspiration. There might be hope after all! "The wooden rockers were soaked, but I think Artemis can refinish them. He's the best carpenter in town."

Jadeite grabbed the phone out of her hand. "What the hell do you think you're pulling?"

"I'm supposed to have had water damage," she said with more attitude than she probably ought to have. " Darien would be suspicious if I wants concerned about it."

"Okay, but watch it," Jadeite said grudgingly.

"Serena? Are you there?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I'm still here, darling."

"You want Artemis to repair your rocker?" Darien asked slowly.

"He's the most experienced man I know for this sort of thing." Serena could tell Jadeite had been pushed to the limit. "I'm all finished here," she told Darien quickly. "You can come and pick me up. Oh, and bring Matt with you. He needs to get out of the house more often."

"Yea, I suppose you're right," Darien said.

Jadeite took the phone out of her hand and hung up. "That's enough," he said firmly.

Neflyte returned from the living room. "Good job," he told Serena. "You played it smart."

She shrugged. "You didn't give me any choice, now did you?"

"Let's have a drink to celebrate." Jadeite's mood had changed to one of jubilation. "I know where she keeps the liquor. You're coming with us," he said to her. "I want you where I can see you."

She accompanied the two men silently, scarcely hearing their gloating comments. Her thought were focused on Darien. Did her understand her message? He must have, or he would have argued about the wisdom of taking Matt out for such a trivial errand.

But what if he didn't understand? They'd both thought all their troubles were behind them. What if the unthinkable happened and he came and brought Matt with him? Would she have time to call out a warning before they were inside the apartment?

Neflyte shoved a glass in her hand. "Come on, have a drink. It'll make you feel better."

"Sure, it'll all be over soon," Jadeite chuckled.

Neflyte gave him a disgusted look, which was unnecessary. Did he think she didn't know what they had in store for her?

"Look on the bright side." Jadeite continued to goad her, ignoring his partner's warning glance. "It could have been worse. A pipe really could have burst, and all your stuff would have been ruined. The old lady at Shields's house got real upset when I called to tell her."

Suddenly Serena knew what had been bothering her earlier. Nobody knew she'd been living at Joan's, so the manager wouldn't have known where to reach her. Why hadn't she and Darien realized the phone call to his mother must be bogus? Because they'd made the fatal mistake of letting down their guard, she thought despairingly.

As the minutes ticked by, Serena's nerves tightened almost unbearably. She hoped Darien had called the police, but it probably wouldn't do her any good. Jadeite and Neflyte would use her as a hostage. She knew Jadeite wouldn't hesitate to shoot her out of sheer vindictiveness for thwarting his plans.

The waiting was the hardest part. Jadeite felt the same way as time passed. He wasn't good under pressure. "Where the hell is Shields and the kid? If you tipped him off in some way, you're gonna get yours," he told Serena.

"Calm down," Neflyte advised. "You heard her conversation. She played it straight."

"Maybe. I didn't like the part where she—" They all stiffened as the doorbell rang.

Jadeite pointed his gun at her. "Tell them to come inside. We'll be right behind the door. If you try anything stupid, you'll both get it—starting with your lover."

Serena's legs felt leaden as she walked to the font door. Would Jadeite and Neflyte start shooting when they saw the police? Or would they expect her to get rid of them? If the police asked her if everything was alright what could she say, knowing two guns were trained on her?

Her heart sank even further when she opened the door and saw Darien standing there. He hadn't understood her message after all. Or had he? Matt wasn't with him. But Darien didn't know he was walking into a trap. Before she could shout a warning, he entered the apartment.

Jadeite looked past him. "Where's Matt?"

"I asked him if he wanted to come, but he declined the pleasure of your company," Darien drawled.

"I told you she double-crossed us!" Jadeite said to Neflyte. He swore viciously, pointing the gun at Darien. "You and your girlfriend aren't as smart as you think you are, hotshot. I'm gonna enjoy glowing your head off, but first you get to see her die."

"Don't be a fool, Riker." Darien's face was pale under his tan. "You can't get away with this. Do you think I was dumb enough to come here alone?"

"Yeah, it's just the kind of macho thing you _would_ do to impress a broad. Too bad all it got you was a double funeral."

As Jadeite raised the gun, Darien said quickly, "Don't do anything stupid. The police are on their way."

Serena prayed that he wasn't bluffing. But if Darien had called the police, where were they?

Jadeite shared his doubt. "You always were full of shit," he said disgustedly. "Maybe now your girlfriend will believe me."

Neflyte hadn't taken any part in the confrontation, but he was getting increasingly restless. "Cut the bull. I think we should get out of here."

"As soon as I take care of a little unfinished business," Jadeite said.

"What's the point? He didn't bring the kid."

"You want to let them spill their guts to the police?"

"They don't have any proof. It would sound like they've been watching too much television."

"Maybe so, but this is one they own me. Now who's chicken?" Jadeite taunted as his partner prepared to argue.

Neflyte frowned at the sound of a distant siren. "Okay, then get it over with. I don't—" He broke off abruptly. "What's that noise?"

When he and Jadeite turned their heads momentarily, Darien sprang at Jadeite and grabbed his wrist, Darien was the more powerful of the two, but Jadeite was unexpectedly wiry. Both men were fueled by fury, which evened the imbalance.

Neflyte didn't wait for the outcome. He moved quickly to help his partner. Without a moment's hesitation, Serena picked up a vase and hit him over the head. The gun flew out of his hand as he crumpled to the floor with a surprised look on his face.

When he didn't get up, she turned her attention to Jadeite, but Darien had the situation under control. Jadeite yelped with pain as Darien twisted his wrist viciously. After the gun clattered to the floor, Darien delivered a punch that floored the other man. He was pulling him upright, prepared to hit him again, when the police entered from the back door.

"We'll take over now," one of the officers said. He glanced at the two prone men and chuckled. "Looks like you didn't need our help."

After Jadeite and Neflyte were taken away in handcuffs, reaction set in and Serena began to tremble. Darien took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here for you." He smoothed her hair tenderly. "I'll always be here."

"I was so afraid you didn't understand what I was trying to tell you." A tremor ran through her. "Especially when I opened the door and saw you there."

"The police told me they'd handle it, but I couldn't stay away. There was no telling what those thugs would do to you before the police got inside." Darien's embrace tightened. "You'll never know what I went through, when I realized you were in danger. I'd have killed Riker with my bare hands, if he'd hurt you!"

"He's no threat to any of us anymore." She smiled brilliantly at the realization. "We can all live normal lives again—especially Matt."

…

* * *

WHEW!!! Wow, that took a lot out of me. LOL. I can't believe it's almost over…I mean I don't want to end it, but I can't think of anything else. At most I think I can get one more chapter out. (sniffle, tear) As I try to figure out how I could possibly to do that, tell me what you think about this one. Thanks and happy reading::Kaci:: 


	20. Chapter 17

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Malachite had just returned from a very prosperous business trip in New York and was in a good mood of sorts. He caught a cab to his main office in the heart of Los Angeles. It seemed that things were finally going his way, just the way he liked it. He had just begun to relax when there was a knock at his door. "What is it?" he asked, obviously annoyed at being disturbed.

A man entered and with Malachite's acknowledgement, approached the front of his desk. "We've got a problem Mal."

Malachite placed his coffee on his desk and turned to his visitor. "And what might that problem be Jeff?"

Jeff placed the afternoon edition of the _Tribune_ on his desk and watched as his boss scanned the front page. "They got caught. No kid. No Mina. No diamonds." Everyone knew that Malachite had a temper, and as the messenger, Jeff was slightly fearful of his own life after hearing stories of "missing messengers" who had been the bearer of bad news for Malachite. "So what are we gonna do boss?"

Malachite took a deep breath. "It seems I'm going to have to take a personal interest in this case," he replied coolly. "Get me Galaxia."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Darien and Serena agreed to play down the danger they'd faced, to spare Joan from worry. But the afternoon media carried the story. The details were sparse, since most facts weren't fully known yet, but Jadeite and Neflyte were pictured as major criminals. The articles alluded to mob connections and made vague references to money laundering and diamond smuggling, among other activities. They hinted at an imminent arrest in Los Angeles of a big-time racketeering ring.

Joan looked at Darien in bewilderment. "How could Seiya get mixed up with these people?"

"We'll never know," he sighed. "My guess is it was a gradual descent. Seiya always liked the excitement of living on the edge. I suppose he finally went too far and couldn't find his way back."

"It's such a waste. He was so vital, so full of life." Joan's eyes were sad.

"He'd want us to remember him that way. We'll tell Matt all the good things about his father."

They had been too engrossed to hear the doorbell. Joseph came into the library to announce, "There's a lady to see you, Madame."

"I don't think I can talk to anyone right now," Joan said. "Who is it and what does she want?"

"Her name is Mina Clark," Joseph said. "She didn't state her business, but I'll tell her to call back another time."

Mina appeared behind him. "No! I have to speak to you, Mrs. Shields."

Serena was the first to react. She jumped up and rushed over to the other woman. "Mina! Where have you been all this time? We thought you were dead!"

"Is this Matt's mother?" Darien was staring at her.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" That was Mina's only concern.

"He's upstairs," Serena said. Matt was helping Artemis pack, since the bodyguard's services were no longer needed. "Before we call him down, you have a lot of explaining to do. Sit down and start talking."

Mina perched on the edge of a chair, casting a longing look at the stairs. "Is he all right? I've been so worried that one of Jadeite's attempts to kidnap him would succeed."

"You knew about those?" Darien asked.

"I've never been far away." She turned to Serena. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble, but I didn't have any choice. I realized that Jadeite was following me when I got a few blocks from your office that day. If I'd tried to come back for Matt, I would have put him in terrible danger. I thought I'd gotten away from Los Angeles safely, but Jadeite picked up my trail somehow."

Darien's face was stern, as he remembered the danger Serena had been subjected to. "Riker was after Matt only to get to you. If you were that concerned about your son, why didn't you just return the diamonds?"

"I don't have them!"

"That's a little hard to believe. If you're telling the truth, where are they?"

"I don't know, but he wouldn't have believed me any more than you do," she said with a sigh.

Darien stared at her with indecision. "Did Seiya really steal those diamonds?"

"Yes, but he was going to give them back. It's true, I swear!" she insisted, when the skepticism on all their faces was evident. "Seiya did a lot of foolish things when he was younger, but he changed after we were married. He was trying to get his life in order, but they wouldn't let him." Mina's eyes were filled with tears.

Joan squeezed her hand and gave her a tissue. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Mina nodded and continued her story. "Seiya was a big gambler when I met him, but he changed after we got married and had Matt. He wanted to start over, so he borrowed money to pay off his gambling debts, not realizing he was dealing with a loan shark. A man named Malachite controlled the loan-sharking business in Los Angeles. After Seiya was hopelessly in debt to him, he suggested that Seiya join his organization. Malachite was into all kinds of illegal rackets.

"Seiya didn't have any choice. He wasn't afraid for himself, but when he refused Malachite threatened to hurt Matt and me. Seiya went to work for him, but he hated it. He tired to pay off his debt so he could get out, but Malachite kept adding interest charges. There was no way Seiya could get free of him."

"So that's why he took the diamonds," Serena murmured.

"It was an act of desperation. Seiya thought we could go somewhere and start a new life. He realized almost immediately that it was wishful thinking. Malachite would track him down wherever we went. He would have been willing to chance it for himself, but he couldn't put us in that kind of jeopardy. Seiya loved Matt and me more than his own life," Mina said sadly.

"Why did they kill him before they got the diamonds back?" Darien's voice was husky with emotion.

"They ambushed him, not knowing he intended to return them."

"But surely they searched his body."

"He didn't have the stones on him. Seiya was fairly sure Malachite would have him killed afterward, so he planned to tell him where to find the diamonds if he'd let us leave town. Seiya didn't expect them to kill him without even listening to him," Mina said bitterly.

"Where could he have hidden them?" Serena asked. "Did you have a safety-deposit box?"

"Yes, but there was nothing in there of any great value. Before leaving town I closed our bank account and sold my jewelry—everything except my wedding ring." Mina gazed down sadly at the wide gold band on her finger.

"Malachite must have sent someone to search your house," Serena remarked. "Just like he instructed Jadeite to search your hotel room and my apartment. Those people are very thorough. How could Seiya have hidden the diamonds so successfully that professionals couldn't find them?"

"They weren't on him, but they to be someplace he could get at easily," Darien mused. "Maybe they were in something of yours," he told Mina. "Is there anything you always carry around with you?"

"Just my purse when I go out of the house. But it's a different one all the time, depending on my outfit."

"It has to be something like that," Darien muttered.

Serena looked at Mina with dawning excitement. "There's something else you always take with you when you go out—Matt!"

They all gave her a puzzled stare. "So?" Darien asked.

"So, what does Matt always have with him?"

"His teddy bear!" all three chorused as her hunch became clear.

"Wait here while I do a spot of stealthy bear-napping," Darien said. "We'll have to perform minor surgery, and I don't want Matt to see it."

As he bounded up the stairs, Serena said, "Matt told us he lost his bear once, and his father found it for him. I had no reason to think it was important at the time."

"That was just before Seiya died, and I didn't attach any importance to it, either," Mina said.

Darien returned with the toy bear and they all watched avidly as he slit open the seam up its back. It was a letdown when all he pulled out was wads of stuffing.

"I was so sure," Serena sighed.

A smile spread over Darien's face as he reached deeper inside the bear. "Bingo! Who would have thought Teddy was the richest bear in town?" He drew out a small suede bag. After untying the drawstring, he poured a stream of large, glittering diamonds onto his palm. His smile faded as they all stared soberly at the sparkling stones that had caused such a tragedy.

Matt came running down the stairs followed by a white dog. "Guess what?" he called. "Uncle Art gave me a whole dollar."

"Uh-oh." Darien thrust the bear at Joan. "See what you can do about this, Mother."

She hid it in her skirt and left the room to give it to Estelle for a quick repair job.

Matt's face lit with joy when he reached the library and saw his mother. "Mommy, Mommy, I knew you'd come back!" He raced into her waiting arms.

"Oh, honey." She held him as if she'd never let go. "I missed you so much."

"Why did you go away, Mommy? I missed you, too."

"I'll never leave you again, I promise. We'll be together from now on."

"Daddy, too? When are we going home to see Daddy?"

Mina hesitated. "Daddy had to go away for a while, sweetie. We aren't going back to our old house."

Joan had returned to the library. "Where will you go?" she asked her. "Do you have family you can be with?"

"No, I don't have anyone." Mina squared her shoulders. "But Matt and I will be fine. We have each other."

"You're very fortunate. I live alone in this big house."

"Seiya used to talk about growing up here." Mina glanced around wistfully. "He had very happy memories."

"Yes, that's the way I always think of him," Joan said quietly. "Having Matt here was almost like having my son back. I'll miss Matt dreadfully." She paused for a moment. "Since you'll be looking for a place to live, would you consider moving in here with me?"

"That's very generous of you, but you don't know anything about me."

"I know my son love you, that's all I need to know. You and Matt are not only welcome here; you would be doing me a great favor."

Tears filled Mina's eyes. "That's the kindest things anyone has ever said to me. Matt and I would be pleased to accept, Mrs. Shields."

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me, my dear. But I'd rather Mom. Two Mrs. Shields in the same house would be rather confusing," Joan said with a bubbling little laugh.

Mina smiled through her tears. "Okay…Mom it is."

Darien took Serena's hand as the two women embraced emotionally. "Let's leave them alone to get acquainted."

"It won't take long," she remarked as they strolled into the garden. "They already have a lot in common."

Darien's expression sobered. "I wish Seiya could have lived to see it."

"I like to think he knows," she said softly. "And I'm sure he's pleased that his family will all be together."

"It's a blessing for Mother, after being alone all these years."

Serena glanced covertly at him. "I know you're happy that Mina turned up safely, but you planned on raising Matt as your own son. It must be a little difficult for you to step aside."

"Not any harder than it will be for you. Matt was beginning to think of you as his mother."

"It won't be the same without him," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm so used to all of his cute, little ways. A child steals your heart when you're not looking."

"There's a solution to that." Darien's eyes kindled as he took her in his arms. "We'll just have to have our own children."

"I was kind of counting on it," she murmured.

"So…Serena Tsukino, love of my life, will you marry me?"

"You already asked me," she reminded him.

He laughed exultantly. "I know, but I like to hear you say yes."

"No matter how many times you ask, my answer will never change," she said tenderly.

Serena gazed with starry eyes at the man of her dreams, the one she wanted to spend her life with. As their lips met, she knew her dreams would come true.

**THE END…?**

* * *

_Bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! OMG, it's over. Or is it??? Hehehehe….for now guys this story is over. Maybe a few months down the road we might have a sequel, but for now we've got nothing. If anybody has any ideas to share, swing it our way…OR if anyone wants to take a swing at the sequel email me and we will discuss handing over the reigns. _

_Also thanks again everybody. Readers, new and old, we hope you liked it because we sure had fun writing it. It was an absolute blast! For those of you who are wondering about BwtD [Bargain with the Devil, do not worry, we are currently working on it now. We are trying to see if we can get one chapter up a week starting next week. There are still a few kinks to work out. We also have a few more stories that we can't wait to post, although they are not all SerenaxDarien based. [I, Kaci, have always been a Sailor Jupiter/Lita fan. Anyways, happy reading everyone. Kaci & Kam_


	21. AUTHOR NOTE

_BTW…I've gotten quite a few emails of people asking for a **specific** version of the story. I admit that Kam had written them, but due to rating system here I wasn't sure if it was okay to post it all. If you are interested in a 'lemon-y' version just email me with your email address and I'll get it out to you as soon as I can._

_Kaci _


End file.
